Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Blazer war II
by Toaneo07
Summary: Los peleadores tendran un nuevo reto que afrontar ,pronto vendra la terrible guerra contra los despiadados Blazers. pronto Humanos, Vestal, Neathianos y Gundalianos tendran que luchar juntos y ganar contra una gran amenaza pero no solo de los blazers...
1. Chapter 1

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_aquí tenemos la segunda temporada de Blazer war donde se quedó en la pelea entre Lena y Hot spot pero comenzare con la verdad e historia de los blazers, espero que les guste._

_espero grandes Review...bueno en realidad no pero igual muchos visitantes.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Los blazers.<em>

_Los blazers son seres considerados despiadados, crueles, locos y amantes de la destrucción y guerra, pero antes no eran así. Se sabe que cuando algo nace, no son seres de bien ni del mal, son seres que simplemente que nacieron y hay que saber que las cosas no nacen así sino se hacen._

_Érase una vez hace unos dos mil años, los blazers son seres que al igual que los Humanos, Vestal, Neathianos, Gundalianos entre otras razas provienen de una especie como tal las serpientes, por ellos los blazers eran una raza que se caracterizaba a los clanes y a la expansión de las tierras iguales a sus ancestros._

_Los blazers no son seres que se dedicaban a la locura o seres salvajes amantes de la guerra los blazers eran seres que tenía un sistema donde el más fuerte dominaba en un grupo o clan además que marcaban su territorio pero como muchos pensarían que se enfrentaban entre sí en múltiples guerra en realidad eso no era cierto._

_Ciertamente los blazers tenían su lado irracional como los humanos pero en sus disputas se hacían combate entre los líderes de los clanes que estaban en confrontación, cuando un líder perdía, él y su clan debía movilizarse en otro lugar sin sacrificio o pena alguna._

_El sistema de vida de los blazers siempre fue así, su mundo…natal era un planeta del tamaño de Júpiter por ello el terreno no era un problema, por ello su forma de convivir se basaba simplemente en la muestra de fuerza a los otros clanes para hacerle saber que eran sus iguales, era algo tan simple._

_Obviamente con los avances tecnológicos, los blazers dejaron un poco atrás su costumbres nómadas y se volvieron sedentarios pero aun mantenían la costumbre de mostrar fuerza a sus iguales como sistema político y social de la sociedad, ya que los blazers seguían a un líder fuerte y así el pueblo y sus habitantes prosperaban, ese era la ideología de los blazers._

_Los blazers siguieron avanzando en su inteligencia y en su modo de vivir, como uno de esos puntos descubrieron en modo de viajar a otros planetas, los blazers veían eso como un gran paso para el futuro para expandir un poco de su raza ya que aunque era una raza levemente pacifista era poca su cantidad, esperaban que su expansión en planetas deshabitados le permitiría que su raza prosperara._

_Hasta ahí todo salió mal._

_Eso fue exactamente unos seiscientos años, cuando se decidió que en los pocos planetas que los blazers se tendría un líder, un emperador que tendría la fuerza tanto física, mental, política y social más alta para liderar a su respetivo clan o pueblo en ese caso._

_Al comienzo iba bien, los emperadores se llevaban bien y veían con buenos ojos el progreso de su raza y ahora que dejaban atrás la costumbre de la expansión de tierra, su raza podrá sobrevivir para lo que sea…hasta que de pronto ocurrió algo que muchos aún no se explican._

_Shidran ,la bisabuela de Zork que era la emperatriz del planeta Rukain VI que sería conocido como el nuevo planeta blazeria tuvo un contacto con un ser extraño ,un ser de otro universo ,un ser que según el mismo Vhennos que guardaba ese secreto que se le fue pasado por su padre ,ese ser era un Bakugan._

_Pero no cualquier Bakugan, se dice que ese Bakugan fue un ser lleno de oscuridad, un ser lleno de destrucción, un ser que era literalmente la personificación de la oscuridad y destrucción. Shidran fue seducida por aquellos sentimientos que los blazers no conocían ,codicia ,envidia ,orgullo ,ira ,maldad ,locura entre otras cosas que llevo a un hecho sumamente impactante._

_La que era conocida como la bondadosa emperatriz Shidran fue la que inicio una guerra civil contra todos los emperadores con la ayuda de ese Bakugan que de alguna manera logro pasar un poco de su esencia a ese universo y dio nacimiento a otro Bakugan menor hecho de esencia oscura que sirvió a la reina con lealtad, ya que fue el primer Bakugan que tuvo contacto con otro ser que no fuera de su misma especie._

_Siendo el único Bakugan existente, Shidran inicio una masacre de tal grado que es difícil, asqueroso y perturbador hablar de eso ya que solo sobrevivieron tres Blazers….solo tres blazers, ella, su esposo Hukwen y su pequeño hijo Kirumen, padre de Vhennos._

_Nadie supo cómo o que era aquel Bakugan ya que la emperatriz Shidran se había suicidado sin haber dicho algo a alguien, según decía el emperador Kirumen, su hijo, fue la culpa de haber exterminado la raza blazer lo que llevo a su madre al suicidio. Con Hukwen como el único Blazer consiente y poseedor de aquel Bakugan creado por ese desconocido Bakugan oscuro decidió hacer algo al respecto._

_Se sabe que los blazers son seres longevos por ser capaz de vivir por muchos siglos, por eso durante esos tiempos de soledad Hukwen creo un modo de restaurar a la raza blazer y eso era: Clonación. Usando al aquel Bakugan que uso la emperatriz Shidran como fuente de poder ,creo una máquina de poder para clonación ,usando células recolectadas tanto de su hijo y como de otra blazer que logro recolectar sus células antes de ser aniquilada activo la máquina._

_Pero las cosas empeoraron ya que como ese Bakugan, ese único Bakugan del universo blazer nació de una esencia oscura, no fue su energía vital la absorbida sino su esencia oscura que fue pasada a los genes de todos aquellos Blazers clonados pero eso no le importó a Hukwen ya que quería que su raza prosperara y que su hijo no viviera en la soledad._

_Ahí nació los blazers…la personificación de la locura y destrucción._

_Los primeros blazers clonados fueron seres bestiales, despiadados, deseosos de destrucción y fueron contra las órdenes de Hukwen ya que comenzaron con la masacre en su universo, Hukwen intento hacerlos entrar en razón ya que eran pocos blazers contra todo los demás seres del universo pero Hukwen fue traicionado por su propio hijo, Kirumen._

_Asesinándolo por la espalda, Kirumen se volvió avaricioso y deseoso de destrucción justo como su madre, usando el Bakugan de su madre que aunque ya no era tan oscuro aun así era el ser más poderoso de todo logro que Kirumen alcanzaran el puesto de emperador y junto a su pequeño ejército se lanzó a la mayores de las guerras._

_Y así paso el tiempo, guerras tras guerra contra muchas especias inocente en el universo blazer cayeron ante Kirumen y su raza clonada aunque ellos no se salvaban de sus propios problemas, como las múltiples guerras civiles que tenían los propios blazers entre yo, donde algunos intentaron derrocar a Kirumen sin conseguirlo._

_Hay un factor para entender esto sobre los blazers , los blazers originales tenían un detalle que nadie se había dado cuenta ,solo Zork y Vhennos tenía pupilas en sus ojos ya que ellos eran descendientes del único blazers no clonado ,Kirumen. Mientras aquellos que tenían sus ojos completamente en blancos eran descendientes de clones._

_Eso eran los blazers._

_Ello eran más de lo que aparentan, eran al comienzo de su existencia seres que respetaban las costumbre y no llegaban a tales extremos como la guerra pero una de ellos fue seducida por un ser oscuro que desencadeno que el futuro de los blazers desapareciera para pasar a uno donde son seres que desde que nacen tiene el Gen de la destrucción y oscuridad._

_Nadie supo que ocurrió con aquel Bakugan creado de la esencia del aquel ser oscuro, se sabe que ese Bakugan desapareció cuando el emperador Kirumen murió por vejez y aunque se amenazaba el trono, Vhennos la consiguió usando la clonación y creando sus propios bakugans leales a los blazers y aumentando la tasa de destrucción de los blazers._

_Ellos eran los blazers._

_La personificación de la locura y la destrucción._

Hot spot ,un blazer de Resta de color rojo y sin pupila dando a entender que era un descendiente de un clon se encontraba furioso debido que fue descubierto por aquella peleadora que recordó fugazmente se trataba de una de esos Neathianos cuando rescato a Rhionne de su "Paseo" que dio en Neathia.

Hot spot sabía bien que pronto los peleadores le estarían rodeando y no podía permitir aquello, quizas su plan de espiar a los peleadores y quizas atacar a Dan kuso haya fallido pero debía al menos escapar. Por ello Hot spot apunto con su golpeador a dirección del centro del interespacio, siendo notado por Lena.

-¡alto ahí blazer! ¡Phosphos ataca!-Ordeno al gundaliana seriamente y el Bakugan Aquos acepto lanzándose rápidamente hacia al Bakugan Pyrus hecho de lava pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando Hot spot disparo un dardo que choco en el techo del centro del interespacio.

Lena miro rápidamente para ver como una estática de color rojo comenzaba a recorrer todo el techo del lugar hasta que cubrió completamente el interespacio, de pronto se escuchó la alarma del lugar y las compuertas se cerraron fuertemente.

La gundaliana gruño furiosa debido que su plan había fallado miserablemente ya que sus aliados se encontraba en un gran aprieto como intentar salid de la base, ya que estaban atrapado en ella. Hot spot suspiro aliviado interiormente por haber podido actuar antes de que fuera tarde.

_-¡PODER ACTIVADO: LANZALLAMAS!-_Escucho de pronto a los lejos hot spot y se dio vuelta para ver una ráfaga de color naranja dirigirse hacia a él y su Bakugan Kalt quien se cubrió usando de escudo su brazo hecho de lava.

-¡maldición, aquí se encuentra Zero! _Ese humano X me dijo que me cuidara del…Rayos _¡Lo siento señor Zero pero hoy no será su turno! _¡Poder activado: Pared de lava! _

Fefnir junto a Fortress se encontraba dirigiéndose a alta velocidad hacia Kalt mientras que Phosphos a órdenes de Lena dio un gran salto sin entender que quería hacer su compañera peliazul. De pronto del suelo surgió una gran columna de fuego de gran tamaño que detuvo cualquier movimiento de los dos bakugans Pyrus pero…

-¡poder activado: Disparos azules!-Sonó la voz de Lena encima de Phosphos mientras caían hacia el centro del perímetro de la lava que se había formado gracias al poder de Kalt. Phosphos lanzo fuertemente una ráfagas de aguas haciendo retroceder levemente al Bakugan blazer.

-¡Grrr, vaya descubrirte que iba a hacer! _¡Poder activado: Muro de cristal carmesí!_ –De pronto el Bakugan hecho de lava alzo su brazo y un fino y trasparente domo de color rojo cubrió a los bakugans que creció su zona haciendo que Fefnir y Fortress se apartaran y se diera cuenta que los otros dos bakugans estaban solos en ese domo- ¡Jajaja! ¡Te felicito! ¡Gracias a ti no pude cumplir con mi misión pero me divertiré contigo!

-Ya veo, planeas encerrarnos aquí para que peleemos los dos juntos ¿Cierto?-dijo analíticamente Lena que se mostraba sin expresión en el exterior pero interiormente se cuestionaba si sería capaz de enfrentarse contra ese monstruo hecho de lava. Hot spot sonrió maléficamente deseoso de divertirse ya que aunque la peleadora frente suyo tenía el elemento ganador, él tenía varios haces bajo la mangan.

-Sí, me atrapaste pero déjenme decirte que yo no soy Rhionne, que ella usa a los otros a su beneficio, yo peleo con todo…eso sí, soy tan poderoso como ella aun con solo Kalt-Dijo prepotente Hot spot sonriendo con suma malicia que puso levemente nerviosa a Lena.

-_¿Sera verdad? El será tan fuerte como Rhionne….no importa ,daré todo lo que tenga para no dejar en vergüenza a Gundalian-_Con una leve sonrisa que demostraba su fuerte decisión Lena alzo una carta poder siendo seguida por Hot spot dando una clara señal de un reto.

¡Bakugan pelea!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_hola público, disculpen si me he demorado, lo que sucede es simple, mi computador estuvo dañado y por ello no pude actualizar más rápido, en serio que me dio rabia todo esto._

_Quiero decirles que tendré otra cuenta donde servirá únicamente para mostrar ideas nuevas, tanto de Bakugan como de otras series, espero que las nuevas ideas que se me ocurran le interesen._

* * *

><p>Phosphos se lanzó directamente hacia Kalt por órdenes de Lena que planeaba varios movimientos contra el Bakugan de lava. Por otro lado hot spot hizo una mueca y apuntado hacia Lena ordeno a Kalt atacar quien acepto disparando ráfagas de lavas hacia el Bakugan aquos.<p>

Lena grito a Phosphos que se moviera y el Bakugan gundaliano acato rápidamente para dar un giro en el aire y esquivar los proyectiles de lavas, Phosphos se cansó de esperar y comenzó a disparar balas de aguas desde sus cabezas traseras.

_-¡poder activado: Rugido de lava!_

_-¡poder activado: surf acuático!_

Kalt vómito una gran cantidad de lava desde sus boca que se dirigía hacia Phosphos pero gracias al poder que activo Lena, pudo crear una ola y surfeándola evadió aquel ataque, ahora era su turno. Reiniciando sus ataques de balas de aguas, Phosphos se acercaba un poco a Kalt pero Hot spot reacciono inmediatamente.

_-¡Poder activado: Erupción volcánica!-_Grito a mas no poder Hot spot y del suelo surgió un torrente de lava de gran poder que impidió el paso de Phosphos, Lena planeaba lanzar un poder para evadir aquel poder pero de la lava surgió la mano de lava de Kalt.

_-¡poder activado: Escudo de agua_!-Creando un escudo evito el contacto con la piel de lava de Kalt pero el Bakugan blazer reacciono y estrello su palma directamente contra el escudo llevándose de paso a Lena junto a Phosphos que terminaron siendo golpeados por varios árboles por la fuerza el empuje.

-**ahí maldita sea, eso dolió.**

-Phosphos, note quejes que esto es solo el comienzo ¡adelante!-Nuevamente el Bakugan Gundaliano comenzó a repetir sus ataques contra Kalt pero el Bakugan blazer no reaccionaba antes las balas de aguas y eso que era su debilidad.

Lena percibió eso mientras ordenaba a Phosphos a moverse entre aquellos ataques que eran enviados por Kalt. Acertaba que ese Bakugan mostraba una resistencia extraordinaria pero no podía decir que ese Bakugan era superior a los bakugans con la habilidad M'arrillian de Rhionne.

Decidió hacer algo a su favor ,así que saco un poder donde le concedió a Phosphos la habilidad de disparar dardos de aguas de color azul verdoso ,al impactar en la piel de lava de Kalt estos estallaron y crearon una neblina de color azul verdoso que impedían la visibilidad de Kalt ,momento que aprovecho Lena.

-¡Armamento instalado! ¡No perdamos tiempo Phosphos! ¡Lancefreezer!-Lanzado un objeto ovalado que se funcionó con su Bakugan, Phosphos obtuvo una especie de lanza medieval de color azul oscuro, además la lanza tenia pegado un que se situaba en el otro brazo- _¡Poder de armamento activado: Lanza congelante!_

Con un brillo azul un rayo de hielo concentrado se formó en la lanza y Phosphos no perdió tiempo ya que apunto directamente hacia Kalt quien cuando logro disipar la neblina recibió directamente en el rostro ese poderoso ataque congelando poco a poco el rostro.

_-¡Doble poder activado: Erupción volcánica más geiser lava máxima!-_Sonó la voz de mando de Hot spot y el hielo en el rostro de Kalt se desintegro cuando Kalt vomito ligeramente un rio de lava hacia Phosphos que no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que Lena grito activado otro poder.

_-¡Poder de fusión activada: Muro de hielo!_ –Como lo grito Lena, una muralla poderosa de hielo formo desesperante Phosphos logrando protegerse levemente del terrible ataque que había hecho el blazer pero…

Con una sonrisa diabólica, Hot spot miro en donde estaba Lena junto a su Bakugan estalló en una explosión de lava enviando al Bakugan gundaliano al cielo completamente quemados, había usado la misma estrategia de Rhionne, atacar con un poderoso poder y ocultar el segundo para atacar en el mejor momento.

La erupción de lava envió a Phosphos estrellarse fuertemente contra el techo del domo causando que el Bakugan gundaliano gimiera adolorido, Lena por otro lado no se quedó atrás ya que sufrió varias quemadura y varias serias. Lena abrió levemente los ojos completamente adolorida y noto que sus lentes se le habían caído y que parte de su cara le ardía, la gundaliana gruño entre adolorida y furiosa al ver que fue derrotada de manera despiadada pero no se detendrá mientras veía como caían en cámara lenta.

Miro a Phosphos que igual que ella la miro y se enviaron un mensaje silencioso y asintieron. Phosphos aun con sus heridas se dio vuelta en el aire y apunto con el escudo a Kalt, de pronto comenzó a brillar de color azul de manera rápida mientras torcía los dientes por sus terribles quemaduras.

_-¡Energy….activado….Cañón del reptil de hielo_!-Susurro adolorida usando un poder Energy, pero que solo tenía permitido usar con los armamentos, una condición que debía cumplir Phosphos por ser Bakugan gundaliano.

Phosphos rugió furiosamente y disparo un poderoso rayo de energía que era entre blanco y azul hacia Kalt que recibió el daño de manera poderoso y eficaz ,tal fue su poder que el Bakugan de lava fue llevado a varios kilómetros chocando contra el mismo domo que había creado. Después del impacto todo estallo y comenzó a nevar en todo el domo que comenzaba a partirse lentamente, Phosphos caía aun del cielo y junto a Lena vieron a un Kalt parte del cuerpo como si estuviera seco y en su hombro estaba la sombra de Hot spot que grito débil pero furiosamente.

_-¡Doble Energy activado: Rayo Kelvin más aumentador de lava!-_Hot spot se mostró dejando en claro que también fue afectado en ese ataque ,su brazo derecho estaba completamente hecho hielo y estaba sumamente pálido ,usando su brazo activo dos poderes Energy alertando a Lena-¡Ataca a esa maldita basura Kalt!

Kalt grito furiosamente mientras lava giraba en forma de energía en su boca que a la vez el calor corporal de Kalt aumentaba, todo sucedió en menos de unos dos segundos ya que después Kalt disparo un rayo que era rodeado por otra capa de energía pyrus.

Lena vio ese ataque pero en realidad como todos solo veía toda su vida antes sus ojos ,ciertamente al principio no fue muy buena haber sido dada por sus padres a los miembros de la antigua orden de los doces y vivir una vida privada de emociones ,solo con la mentalidad de la guerra.

Pero cuando inicio la guerra contra los blazers, en vez de seguir como debía seguir un soldado, vivir sin emociones y eliminar a sus enemigos, tuvo una breve vida normal ya que tuvo amigos y un novio, Mason no podía haber sido el mejor espécimen pero él tenía ese "algo" que le atrajo de una manera que no podía describirla correctamente, solo se enamoró como leyó en varios libros y no lo negaba, Gracias a Mason por un momento fue feliz.

-Mason…Mi novio tonto….-Susurro dándose ya por vencida, Han y Chan lee gritaba cualquier cosa mientras Fefnir y Fortress intentaba trapazar el aun casi completo domo para ayudar a la gundaliana pero sabían que no podrían llegar a tiempo, Lena cerro los ojos esperando su fin…

Pero este nunca llego.

_-¡Energy activado: Capa defensora Terra!-_Grito una voz mientras una silueta se posicionaba frente a Phosphos y recibía el poderoso ataque usando como escudo una capa de color naranja que se dirigía hacia Phosphos. Por otro lado Phosphos volvió en modo esfera pero fue tomada por una persona que estaba en aquel ser que detenía el ataque de lava de Kalt- Veo que llegue a justo a tiempo Lena.

-¿Mason?-Pregunto levemente al borde de la inconciencia notando al gundaliano subterra que le sonreía levemente a su novia pero frunció el ceño al ver una terrible quemadura en el lado izquierdo de Lena más las de sus brazos y piernas.

-Ya estoy aquí Lena…Estarás bien-Menciono como una única vez con voz dulce Mason, él no era cursi pero su novia estaba a punto de entrar en shock por las quemaduras de tercer grado que tenía su cuerpo ,quería tranquilizarla y que mejor decirles palabras dulces.

-Mason… ¿Cómo….llegaste?-Susurro haciendo una mueca de dolor. Mason se permitió recordar que la chica de la resistencia, Runo dijo que la tierra estaba siendo atacados, pero lo peor fue que el sintió un mal presentimiento sobre Lena, parece que no se equivocó.

-Llegue porque supes que estarías en peligro, que tonta eres-Señalo con voz burlona que en vez de ser hirientes fueron en un tono de broma sacando una sonrisa leve a Lena pero que dio un quejido de dolor causando que Mason se preocupara. Mason miro levemente hacia atrás para ver la situación que estaban el Bakugan blazer ya que paro desde hace rato su ataque.

Él no era el único que había llegado, fue acompañado por Sid, Runo y Paige que combatían con fuerza contra el monstruo de lava pero este, de manera inexplicable resistía todos sus ataques. Miro en silencio a Avior que ahora tenía casi su misma apariencia solo que en forma humanoide como el Dragonoid además que tenía en su espalda unas alas mecánicas mostrando que eran unos armamentos. Avior capto la mirada de su compañero y entendió que fueran hacia la base de la resistencia que al parecer estaba sellada, ya que lo primordial era Lena.

Por otro lado, Han pensó la situación ya que ese Bakugan blazer tenía una poderoso y peligrosa resistencia así que le ordeno a Chan lee que viera como estaba la joven peleadora Aquos mientras ayudaba a los recién llegados.

Chan lee no objeto nada y dándole una orden silenciosa a Fortress, fueron hacia donde Avior aterrizo. Por otro lado Mason bajo con cuidado a Lena mientras Avior veía con atención como habían explosiones y estallidos de lavas contra el blazer y su Bakugan.

-¿Necesitan algo?-Pregunto levemente preocupada Chan lee apareciendo de improvisto. Mason la miro levemente serio y se movió para que viera como su novia convulsionaba por las quemaduras, Chan lee hizo una mueca entre horrorizada y furiosa por ver tales heridas-¡Maldito sea ese blazers! ¡La quemadura del cuello, pecho y cara es de segundo grado pero el de los brazos!

-¡ya lo sea humana! Son de tercer grado, está a punto de entrar en shock ¿Qué debemos de hacer?-Pregunto Mason completamente nervioso pero igual temeroso tomando la mano de Lena. De pronto vieron como Tigrerra y Boulderon fueron estrellados fuertemente por unas garras gigantes lavas.

Chan lee y Mason gruñeron viendo como los únicos que podían hacerles frente a ese Bakugan blazers parecía ser Fefnir y Rubanoid pero de una manera misteriosa, El Bakugan Pyrus Kalt escondía un secreto del porque parecía no ser derrotado.

-¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Debemos de llevarla inmediatamente a un hospital! ¡Podía morir por esto!-Grito enojado por la situación Mason sin notar como Lena susurrabas unas pequeñas palabras. Por otro lado Chan lee pensaba en que hacer, solo se le ocurrió intentar…

-**¡ES HORA DE PELEAR!-**Rugió la voz de un Dragon y como se destruía un techo, incrédulos Mason y Chan lee alzaron la vista para ver como el techo del centro del interespacio de la resistencia salía volando por un enojado Drago.

En el hombro del Dragon humanoide estaba un enojado Dan que miraba aquel bestialidad de lava llamado Kalt dándole una gran paliza a los otros peleadores, varias esferas aparecieron en el cielo mostrando a Aa'une, Elfin y Gorem que veían fijamente a aquel Bakugan. Hot spot después de ordenar atacar con un doble poder a Rubanoid miro a los otros Bakugan y sonrió divertido sacando entre su ropa un cuadrado mostrando que era un armamento.

-¡Es hora de la gran batalla!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Capitulo centrando en Mira además que no habrá mucha batalla pero eso sí, lean el capítulo, les interesaran._

* * *

><p>Mira se encontraba en ese momento descansando en la mansión de la casa de Marucho, durante todo el día la estuvo con su hermano y el inconsciente Ace en el hospital ya que sentía que era su obligación estar con ellos, obviamente por ser su hermano y mejor amigo respectivamente.<p>

Mira se movió aun con los ojos cerrados en su cama recordando cuando se encontró con Julie en el cuarto de Ace, claramente su amiga peliplateada ha estado todos los días visitando y pasando largas horas en el cuarto de Ace, eso ya comenzaba a tonarse sospechoso.

Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto ,sino que es simplemente sospechoso no malo ,aun así se preocupaba por Ace ya que ha estado más de dos semanas en un aparente coma inducido y agradecía que al menos Julie lo visitara pero aún se sentía un poco mal por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo Vestal.

Suspiro profundamente mientras abría los ojos, ya se dio cuenta que no podía dormir y es que aparte del problema con Ace, tenía otras preocupaciones y una de ella tenía nombre y era: Dan. El problema era que supo que Han intentaría pasar tiempo en la casa Kuso, algo normal sino fuera que sabía que Han discutiría con Dan por cualquier cosa.

Y era peor el asunto, era obvio que Han sentía rencor a su amado por lo que le ocurrió en su vida y eso le dolía, no sabía porque pero le dolía, pensaba en atribuirlo a que sentía dolor que su amado era odiado por su propio hijo, quizas un modo ya que ella y Keith odiaron mucho a su padre, la situación era la misma, la discordia entre padre e hijo, Mira se seguía tratando de convencer que era por ello pero sentía que era por otra cosa.

Llevo una mano a su rostro en un gesto de cansancio ,aun no podía evitar sentirse preocupación ya que imaginaba toda una escena en el hogar Kuso pero ya no se podía evitar ,Mira se froto con su mano los ojos en un gesto de cansancio mientras recordaba un día que estuvo a solas con Han…

_En ese momento una joven de cabello naranja caminaba con calma por los pasillos de la nave de la resistencia, habían pasado ya unos cuatro meses que habían ido a la dimensión blazer y ciertamente es ese momento donde podía tomar un respiro de tantas batallas._

_Mira sabía bien que las futuras batallas seguirán siendo sanguinarias y complicadas hasta que hayan logrado derrotar al emperador Vhennos o en su defecto destruir a todos los bakugans blazers, pero había cosa que Mira se cuestionaba sobre estas batallas._

_¿Cómo la terminarían?_

_Mira no ha sido capaz de dar la cara a Zero para hablarle sobre sus dudas, es decir, ella tenía en alto que debía luchar por la paz, la justicia y la vida de los mundos pero… ¿Cómo lo terminarían? Ya que aunque Zero diga que derrotarían a los blazers la misma pregunta se hacía pero en otro modo…_

_¿Cómo lo harían?_

_Peleaban y atacaban en puntos estratégicos, hacen que los blazers no logren atacar a la tierra o a Vestal con todo pero… ¿Derrotar al emperador Vhennos de verdad detendría una posible guerra? ¿Quién asegura que no aparecerá otro blazer igual de maniático? O lo más importante y si, lograban destruir a todos los Bakugan blazers, algo que no está totalmente de acuerdo, después de ello ¿Qué quedaría? Los mismo blazers que podían usar Bakugan mecanismo o crear otros bakugans._

_Sentía que estaban en una batalla perdida…._

_Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que termino chocando contra alguien causando que Mira cayera al suelo fuertemente, quejándose llevo su mando al lugar del golpe, Mira iba a disculparse cuando una mano levemente pálida fue puesta en frente suyo._

_-Levántense señorita Clay._

_-¿Zero? ¡Oh! ¡Disculpa si choque contigo!-Aceptando la mano del castaño ojiazul Mira logro ponerse de pie y nerviosa comenzó a pedirle disculpa pero en ese entonces conocido como Zero solo suspiraba por ver a la Vestal disculparse exageradamente._

_-No debería de ser así, esto es solo un accidente….acaso….¿Se siente nerviosa conmigo?-Pregunto con calma Zero viendo a la joven pelinaranja que desvió la mirada avergonzada y es que no pudo responderle ya que la verdad ,se sentía más que nerviosa ,se sentía intimidada…_

_Y era verdad, ya que como pensó anteriormente, ella no era capaz de darle la cara a Zero y es que había algo con ese joven que hacía que ella sintiera un leve miedo, era obvio que Zero era violento algunas veces y cuando mostraba esa faceta era usualmente con Dan, por ello algunas veces evitaba hablar con quién resulta ser su superior._

_Siendo esta la primera vez que estaban solos, Mira se sintió cohibida ya que quería decir sus dudas a Zero pero…él podía reaccionar de mala manera aunque a la única mujer que Zero ha mostrado su faceta rencorosa es con Runo y nadie más._

_Mira miro una vez más al castaño que la miraba esperando que hablara pero noto que en sus ojos no estaban plenamente concentrado en ella, Mira lo miro atentamente y descubrió que…Zero estaba perdido en su mente, Levemente temerosa agito su mano frente al peleador Pyrus sacándolo de sus recuerdos._

_-¿Eh? ¿Ah? Ah sí, disculpe señorita Clay pero…recordé algunas cosas._

_-Disculpa pero…. ¿Qué clase de cosas?-Cuando termino de hablar Zero le lanzo una mirada de muerte, él no le gustaba hablar de su vida y eso cualquiera lo sabe. Al recibir esa mirada Mira se cohibió y agito las manos en un gesto nervioso-¡Disculpa, era por curiosidad, si no quieres decirlo ok!_

_-Mph….recordé….sobre mi madre…-Ese momento Mira no supo porque razón su superior le hablo sobre ese tema, que para muchos era prohibido, pero decidió dejarlo hablar. Zero había notado que se había pasado y por eso…quizas hablándole con la verdad se sentiría mejor-…solo recordé….de lo poco de ella…_

_-¿Tu madre?-Pregunto con cautela la pelinaranja y no por nada estaban hablando en terreno peligroso si en los primeros días que conocieron a Zero, Dan inconscientemente ofendió a la madre de Zero y este mismo pareció un sicópata gritándole a Dan por ofender a su progenitora._

_-Si…Fue una tonta ¿Lo sabias?_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Detalles, cosas malas suceden en la guerra, pero….no se explicarte….dime algo ¿Tu qué piensas sobre estas batallas?_

_-Que nos llevaran a un espiral sin fondo-Contento sin pensarlo ya que era aquello que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza desde hace mucho, Zero en vez de mostrarse sorprendido se mostró satisfecho en un cierto sentido aunque su rostro expresaba suma seriedad._

_-Ya veo, eres igual en eso a mi madre….las dos son unas tontas._

_-¿Perdón? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-De nuevo son detalles, pero ¿dices que un espiral sin fondo? Pues puede parecer pero las cosas deben de ser así._

_-¿Por qué razón? ¿Por qué debemos de seguir peleando cuando los blazers se levantaran una y otra vez? _

_-Sí, ellos son los seres más oscuros que se puedan encontrar, la personificación de la locura, guerra y destrucción…ellos harían lo que fuera para seguir con su plan de conquistar lo todo…_

_-¡Si, eso es a lo que me refiero! ¡¿Cómo podemos seguir peleando contra un enemigo así?_

_-…acaso ¿No crees en algo?-Esa pregunta descoloco a Mira y miro a Zero esperando una explicación exacta a sus palabras, este suspiro divertido- Dime, explícate cuáles son tus dudas._

_-Dices que debemos de derrotar a los blazers, que derrotemos al emperador Vhennos o matemos a los bakugans blazers, pero si lo hacemos… ¿Quién asegura que los blazers no atacaran de nuevo? ¿Quién asegura que no habrá otro emperador hasta uno peor? Y ¿Quién asegura que los blazers creen nuevos bakugans en el futuro?_

_-Un espiral sin fondo por lo que veo….ya te entiendo, puede ser, puede ser que tengamos que luchar por días, semanas, meses y quizas años….pero lo haremos…_

_-¡¿Por qué lo haremos?_

_-….Porque….es lo correcto-Eso descoloco a Mira al notar que el por tono de voz de Zero se podía apreciar la melancolía y un profundo dolor, Zero alzo la mirada con sus ojos inundando de melancolía-…Es lo correcto, es simple._

_-¿Lo correcto?_

_-Así es, nosotros debemos de pelear, de luchar y sacrificar ya que sin nosotros, los blazers jamás podrán ser detenidos, quizas nuestras batallas parezcan inútiles pero debemos de luchar, debemos de luchar esperando un futuro mejor, un futuro que no sea el mío…un futuro mejor…_

_-Yo…Zero…_

_-Por eso lo dije, eres igual de tonta que mi madre…ella murió en el futuro y….no te lo puedo decir completamente pero…ella murió por su idiotez, no seas como ella._

_-¿Cómo así?_

_-No tengas duda, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, jamás te rindas y aun cuando la situación parezca descabellada, lucha y lucha…-Menciono Zero con voz seria, Mira solo bajo la mirada sin saber que decir pero de pronto sintió como fue abrazada por aquel que muchos consideraba un misterio, al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta que fue abrazada por el mismo Zero._

_Sin decir nada más Zero se separó y partió de inmediato de aquel pasillo dejando sola a Mira que se quedó levemente sorprendida y agradecida con su líder, era cierto, quizas las cosas parezcan sin sentidos y oscuras debía luchar hasta encontrar el modo de ganar y salvar a sus mundos e igual que la vida misma, siempre hay que seguir luchando sin importar que._

_Por otro lado algo que no noto Mira fue Zero al cruzar aquel pasillo y ver que Mira ya sin ninguna duda partió hacia su habitación ,Zero hizo algo que no se veía todos los días…llorar ,golpeo su rostro fuertemente contra la pared mientras lloraba en silencio, se arremetía de haber dichos esas palabras ya que fue por esa misma estupidez que murió su madre ,de seguir luchando aun cuando las cosas no parecían muy optimista y el odiaba aquello ya que le hacía memoria a su padre….a su tonto padre._

Mira se levantó de su cama con rapidez, se había olvidado de ese recuerdo, obviamente no había pensando en eso hace tiempo y ahora se planteaba muchas cosas, como lo que dijo Han en ese momento y lo que sabía hasta ahora de él.

La Vestal se cuestionó algunas cosas y es que….recordó que Han menciono a su madre en ese momento y ahora que sabía cómo y porque murió se hizo una idea que…las mismas palabras de Han fueron lo que su madre se había sacrificado.

-Espera…si Han es hijo de Dan…y su madre seguía a pie de la letra de sus creencias….entonces….-Una extraña teoría comenzó a crecer en la cabeza de Mira y por cada segundo no le estaba gustando para nada-….entonces…yo…

¡BOOOOMMM!

Se escuchó una poderosa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar, Mira cayó fuertemente al suelo por el fuerte temblor que recién había pasado, con pesadez se arrodillo para sobarse la frente pero después de ello comenzó a temblar nuevamente el lugar pero esta vez Mira más decidida se levantó con dificultad del suelo y tomando la esfera de Wilda se acercó a la ventana para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Noto de inmediato que estaban bajo ataque ya que vio como mediante un disparo de lava un Bakugan golem de color amarrillo era derribado fuertemente contra el suelo. Mira no necesito pensar en algo más, sino tomando una chaqueta marrón salió de su habitación aun en pijama mientras en el camino se encontró con Hydron que se mostraba sumamente soñoliento.

-¿Qué está sucediendo tonta hermana de Spectra?

-¡Estamos siendo atacados Hydron! Debemos de ir con los demás –Con esas palabras hizo que el Ex-príncipe de Vestal se diera cuenta de la situación así que los dos peleadores subterra salieron en pijama fuera de la mansión Marukura y vieron un paisaje nunca antes visto.

Era Kalt pero….había cambiado en algo ya que su fisonomía era más corpulenta y esbelta además de ser más grande además alrededor suyo giraba dos esferas de color rojo y amarillo pero lo que dejo sorprendido e impactados a los peleadores Subterra fue que…Fefnir, Rubanoid, Neo Ziperator, Fortress y Drago junto a otros bakugans pyrus que estaban….combatiendo contra Elfin, Aa'une, Boulderon, Tigrerra, Hydranoid, Avior, y Gorem de manera sumamente feroz…como si…fueran simples marionetas.

-¡¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?-Grito confundido Volt junto a varias personas que igual que ellos dormían en la mansión Marukura en vez del centro del interespacio, la situación parecía sacada de un cuento de terror, los bakugans pyrus peleaban contra sus compañeros.

En el centro de todo ese embrollo, un Hot spot que tuvo que cortarse su mano congelada ya que si no lo hacía le hubiera dado hipotermia severa y eso que él tiene sangre fría como lo de su especie, Hot spot sonreía maniáticamente, quizas la habilidad de Kalt era similar al poder M'arrillian de Rhionne pero él era simplemente superior, con una sonrisa maligna exclamo a los cuatros vientos unas palabras que encendió las alarmas de los peleadores.

-¡que comience una nueva batalla! ¡Yo la llamo Guerra de los pyrus! ¡Hahahaha!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota: **_Mi publico disculpa por mi demora, pero simplemente les diré que no tengo computador, en fin, este capitulo lo hice simplemente porque un amigo insistió mucho que lo hiciera, me tomo mas de cuatro horas porque e un computador viejo y de mesa y debo de presionar bien los botones._

_Espero que alaben mi esfuerzo y lo advierto, no actualizare seguidamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1: Otro futuro de este tiempo.<strong>

Esta es una historia que tiene relación con la máxima batalla entre los blazers contra la resistencia de los peleadores Bakugans. Hace más de treinta años ,en una línea de tiempo paralela ,un joven hijo de Dan Kuso y una peleadora Subterra Vestal regreso al pasado para evitar la destrucción de su mundo natal y la aniquilación de miles de millones de vidas inocentes ante el poder destructivos de los blazers.

La historia cuenta que ese joven era especial tanto en carácter como poder y con su conocimiento del futuro logro formar un equipo de antiguos villanos e intentaron luchar contra el ejercito blazer, solos. Al pasar el tiempo se unieron con los peleadores y formaron un poderoso ejército. Mientras que eso sucedió, un blazer singular que tenia como destino causar caos en su propio universo decidió adelantar sus planes y lanzarse por la supremacía de su raza bajo su yugo, un blazer completamente loco pero poderoso ya que era poseedor de un singular Bakugan Darkus.

No solo eso, el emperador de los blazer decidió comenzar su jornada de masacre y destrucción en las diferentes dimensiones que tenían relación con los Bakugans pero encontró que tenía que hacerle frente a su propio hijo. En otro asunto que hay que tener en cuenta, dos planetas que habitaban en su propia dimensión que habían estado desde hace mucho en una guerra causada por un egomaniaco deseoso de poder fue detenida por un nuevo enemigo similar, los blazers. Al paso del tiempo se formo tres frentes ,el de la resistencia formado por las dimensiones atacada ,el ejercito imperial de los blazers conformados por los soldados leales al emperador y el grupo de rebelión blazers deseosos del caos y finalmente estos tres grupos chocaron entre si causando que estallara la guerra máxima.

La línea del tiempo es de una forma lineal pero a la vez posee ramificaciones, es decir, que hay muchos futuros paralelos, lo que quiere decir que existe muchos futuros alternativos tales como; en un futuro donde proviene el líder de la resistencia, Han Kuso, un futuro donde el planeta tierra esta destruida, Vestal agoniza y el llamado planeta Xhaidra lucha contra los blazers. Otro futuro donde la tierra no gano la primera guerra Bakugan y fuera destruida causando que Vestal y Neathia se volviera planetas esclavos ya que fue la misma victoria de Dan Kuso que causo el desorden en el universo Blazeria y permitiera a las otras dimensiones prevalecer contra los invasores.

Oh, había muchos futuros alternativos.

Ejemplos claros como en uno donde que Han Kuso fue capturado en una misión por los blazers y mediante una dolorosa y horrorosas horas de torturas este contara todo sobre el futuro lo que ocasionaría que en menos de dos años, los blazers hubieran dominado todo el multiverso. Hay otros futuros agradable donde Han Kuso término viajando en el pasado, exactamente en la batalla de Naga y con ingenio convenció a los peleadores, después a Vestal junto a los Vexos para derrotar antes de tiempo a los blazers asegurando la paz de los multiversos.

Pero también había peores.

Mundos alternativos donde Han Kuso fue consumido por el odio al igual que X y se uniera a los blazers pero a diferencia de anterior universo, Han Kuso se la arreglo para destruir cualquier forma de vida existente en el multiverso y había solo uno, únicamente uno que si se cumplió.

Y era este.

Este mundo futuro alternativo era especial ya que era el futuro de la línea de tiempo donde apareció Han Kuso aunque únicamente lo diferente era que ellos perdieron en la batalla final. Después de la guerra máxima de los tres grupos ocurrió lo que se llamo el evento que un espíritu ha estado evitando. El evento que se le fue notificado a Julie makimoto. El evento que ella ha sido espectadora mediante visiones.

Este era el futuro si los peleadores fallaban.

* * *

><p>En medio de la oscuridad una figura fantasmal miraba el vacio infinito del los universos donde no había nada…absolutamente nada y esa era la verdad. Durante el evento las dimensiones se fusionaron al final en solo una pero de igual manera toda vida inteligente había muerto, muerto por ese <em>ser.<em>

El verdadero _ser de la oscuridad._

La figura fantasmal miro lo que le rodeaba, negrura siendo iluminada por los centenares de miles de millones de estrellas, no había planetas, no había asteroides o cometas, no había mas nada. Tal formación del universo es vacía y oscura ya que con solo soles, jamás habrá vida en el universo.

Jamás habrá vida.

La figura fantasmal sintió humedad en su rostro, sabia que era, eran lagrimas por el destino de la vida misma ya que todo fue destruido, todo lo que podía siquiera considerarse todo fue aniquilado. El ser levanto sus manos y miro que eran transparentes, él era un fantasma condenando a contemplar por siempre la soledad de la oscuridad sin vida.

Todos por sus errores.

Apretó sus puños al volver a llorar nuevamente, ya habían pasado como unos veintiochos años y aun así el dolor de la finalización de la misma vida en el universo aun no se extingue en su corazón. Recordó un poco sobre el evento.

Oh, el maldito evento que causo todo esta…soledad. Fue en si a la final de la guerra de los blazers contra los peleadores y el grupo de Zork, en un momento estaba ahí junto a Zork, peleando contra quien seria su madre en el futuro….o en el otro futuro y de pronto ,así de improvisto ,como cuando pestañeas simplemente ocurrió.

Apareció _él._

Y todo causado por ese maldito Bakugan, en su tiempo supo que ese Bakugan causo destrucción desenfrenada pero…_no sabia que haría eso _y es que pensó que era un Bakugan Darkus con solo un poder destructivo y habilidad extraña _no que seria el causante de toda la finalización de la vida misma…._pero nadie tenia la culpa, ese Bakugan siempre estuvo manipulando a su compañero, hasta manipulo a la misma emperatriz Shidran y a su hijo Kirumen.

E hizo surgir a su padre, _el mismo demonio._

El ser fantasmal se permitió soltar unas lágrimas mas a la memoria de aquella…._masacre…_si es que se le puede llamar así a aquella batalla sin cuartel. Porque todos y de verdad fueron todos quienes lucharon contra ese _ser_. Aun no podía creer que ese momento las diferencias ,los odios ,la ira ,la soledad ,la ansia de destrucción y muerte fueran olvidadas para que ,blazers ,terrícolas ,Bakugans ,Neathianos ,Gundalianos ,Vestal y los que vinieron del otro futuro lucharon juntos contra ese _Ser._

Pero nada, todos combatieron con todo, muchos murieron al dar hasta su propia vida para siquiera intentar dañar a esa _criatura demoniaca_ pero….nada, cada ataque fallo, cada estrategia fue inútil, cada sacrificio fueron en vano y lo peor fue que aquel ser no hizo movimiento alguno y tal como apareció y pronunciando unas palabras….

-**¡LO TODO ES MIO! ¡Y LO MIO ES DESTRUIDO! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Toda vida existente murió para siempre.

Y todo por su culpa también al haber dado el poder del Edo Tensei y haber ocasionado que Zork quisiera causar el caos a los blazers, era su culpa y es por eso que estaba pagando el precio, estar solo en un universo vacio y solitario mientras todos descansaban en el mas allá.

Estar solo….no, el no estaba solo. Aun existía un ser y era _él._

El ser fantasmal lo sabía, lo podía sentir por ahí, surcando el frio infinito del espacio, disfrutando de la soledad y el acompañamiento de la más simple oscuridad que le podía dar el universo entero completamente vacio y sin vida. Y podía sentir asco e ira porque aun después de décadas, ese _ser _aun sentía regocijo al haber aniquilado toda vida inteligente en el universo.

Sentía otra vez las lágrimas recorriéndole por su rostro otra vez. No era justo, hizo todo aquello porque pensaba que al final haría lo mejor para los mundos pero nada y ahora todo esta destruido y no existe nada mas que la soledad. El no quería esto, no quería que todo lo que el, sus hermanos, sus padres, los Bakugans y los peleadores habían estado luchando durante décadas y en diferentes batallas y guerras no dieran frutos.

¡NO QUERIA ESO!

-Ya…ya no llores hijo mío….-Susurro una voz maternal, una voz que no se escuchaba desde hace décadas, una voz de vida. El ser fantasmal alzo la mirada para ver a un…ángel, un ángel que él reconoció inmediatamente y levantándose de lo que seria un sol, lloro aun mas fuerte.

-Ma-a-ma….-Susurro llorando aun mas fuerte al reconocer no solo nuevamente su voz sino ver a una de la mujer que mas había amado y aunque nunca estuvo para el en su infancia ,aun siempre quiso ,su madre. La mujer sonrió dulcemente y se acerco lentamente al ser fantasmal.

-Pequeño….creo que es tiempo…-Sonó su voz con dulzura y calma. El fantasma se permitió reconocer que su madre era…..la de su tiempo, la verdadera, la del mundo de guerras y no la versión joven de su madre que conoció con los peleadores.

-¿Mama?... ¿Eres tu?

-¿No me reconoces? ¿Y no que eras muy listo?

-¿Qué…haces aquí?

-Es hora que descanses hijo mío. Nadie tuvo la culpa por lo que sucedió y tranquilo, habrá vida-Exclamo la mujer mientras sus cabellos naranja danzaba al compa de la ola del sol que se encontraba actualmente. El fantasma se mostro confundido.

-¿Descansar? ¿Vida?

-Tu no fuiste el único en sufrir por la soledad amor, otros también tuvieron que ver la soledad causada por _él_….pero nunca fueron capaces de verse entre si, para que aprendiera la lección.

-Mama…yo…sniff…lo siento mucho….sniff…

-Lo se, amor, lo se. Las cosas ocurren y aunque parezca que todo ha terminado, la verdad es que si, nuestras razas han muerto pero….mira, hijo mío, mira-Señalando al oriente, los dos espíritus vieron como un sol estallo causando una poderosa supernova. Cuando toda la explosión termino fascinado, el ser fantasmal miro como una especie de esfera pequeña, muy pequeña comenzaba a formarse.

-¿Eso es…?

-Si, un nuevo Big bang, uno que creara planetas y además será lo muy potente para lastimar a _la bestia _y dejarla en un estado de hibernación por trillones de años. Cuando despierte, habrá vida, nueva vida y ten por seguro que ellos serán capaces de derrotarle. Ese es el ciclo del todo, todo tiene un comienzo y todo tiene un final.

-Mama….

-Lo se, sientes arrepentimiento y es por ello que te has ganado el descanso eterno hijo mío y….puedes estar con nosotros, nada de guerra, nada de muerte, nada de batallas. Solo tendrás lo que siempre ha querido, mi hijo.

-….una familia…

-Si, con tu padre y tus hermanos.

-Mama…..te amo mucho….

-Yo también hijo. Es tiempo para descansar- La mujer pelinaranja se permitió abrazar a su hijo, aquel que perdió el camino y que no había visto desde hace década, ella y su esposo siempre tuvieron la esperanza que lo encontraría de nuevo y por fin se cumplió. Así junto con una gran cantidad de almas reformada, desaparecieron para ir al siguiente viaje, al descanso eterno aunque unas palabras fueron lo ultimo que dio vestigio de la aquella era anterior, la era de los Bakugans -…pronto estarás con quienes te aman….

* * *

><p>No fue el mejor futuro ya que al final el mal triunfo, aunque la misma vida del universo desapareció, no se perdió la esperanza. La palabra de aquella mujer se cumplió, un nuevo big bang estallo y dio origen a una gran cantidad de planetas y causo que <em>el ser demoniaco<em> cayera en sueño permitiendo que una vez mas la vida floreciera.

¿Qué paso después? Lo mismo de siempre, la lucha infinita entre el bien y el mal se dio, nadie puede asegurar si aquel_ ser_ fue derrotado o no pero siempre hay esperanza, siempre hay un comienzo como también hay un final, esa es la cuestión de la existencia misma ya que hay que haber un equilibrio para todo, ya que si deseamos un futuro donde la luz prevaleció también debe de existir uno donde todos fracasaron y el mal venció.

Esto es solo la muestra de un posible futuro, un futuro muchísimo mas cercano al futuro del tiempo actual. Han junto con Dan ,Mylene ,Keith ,Mira ,Ace ,Julie ,Baron ,Runo ,Gus ,Chan lee ,Alice entre los demás peleadores deberán de luchar y afrontar los peligros que les esperan en la guerra y en _el evento_ donde decidirá el destino de toda la vida misma. Una advertencia ya se le fue enviada, las señales poco a poco se están cumpliendo y deberán de aceptarlas y prepararse para el momento decisivo. Como dijo aquel fantasma a Julie makimoto, que tiene una misión importante y es evitar este futuro terrible y vacio.

Y que sus palabras sean escuchadas….

"_**cuidado con el Edo Tensei y la perdición"**_

Porque si no son oídas, todo estará perdido….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**nota: Principalmente pensaba en no continuar con la historia pero, pensé….seria injusto, lo que sucede es que no había nada que me motivara, pero entonces ocurrió dos cosas, un amigo esta haciendo una historia y el actualiza muy rápido por lo que me mantendré el día con el, la segunda cosa es que en una pagina de información encontré una ficha de blazer war, admitieron que no tengo buena caligrafía y esas cosas, lo admito, no soy genio pero mencionaron que fue una buena historia. Así que continuare.**

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los Pyrus: Parte uno.<em>

**Planeta Vestal: Futuro oscuro.**

-¿Qué tu quieres que vaya a hace jodidamente que?

-Como escuchaste, cuando enviamos al pasado a Han creíamos que este tiempo cambiaran, había esa posibilidad como también la posibilidad de que se cambie el pasado pero no el nuestro, en poca palabra convertirnos en un futuro alternativo. Parase que ocurrió esto último,

-¿Y?

-En pocas palabras que nada importa, el plan del viaje del tiempo ha fracasado. Lo único que ha causado es la ausencia de uno de los guardianes o mas bien el ultimo, Han, por lo que es un problema, Han era un activo muy valioso del ejercito, hemos perdidos batallas desde que se ha ido…

-ya veo…señora Gehabich, sabe bien que Han prefiere ser llamado Zero…

-Si, lo se, pero yo le crie aun cuando yo tenia a mis tres hijos con que cuidar pero lo hice, por lo que es un hijo para mi y como tal, tengo el derecho de llamarlo como tal.

-¿Madre? Señora Gehabich, eso es hipocresía y lo sabe, unos de sus hijos…. ha causado problemas durante la guerra y sabe muy bien que fue por su culpa. Los humanos son tan complicados, por pequeñeces se vuelven rencorosos y pueden volverse en contra de sus principios para convertirse en monstruos.

-Lamento lo que sucedió…con…. y puede ser verdad, pero hice todo lo que podía, somos soldados, nos guste o no y debemos de luchar para garantizar la supervivencia de nuestro futuro…pero no te he llamado para discutir sobre filosofía o problemas domésticos, sino sobre Han.

-¿Mmm? Si, mi alumno, recuerdo esos tiempos que hablamos sobre la guerra y el pasado….es un buen chico…pero no es perfecto…es humano en cierto sentido…imperfecto y débil en algunas facetas de conducta….

-Si…lo se pero…..como sea…vera, necesitamos a Han aquí, ya nada importa intervenir en el pasado, por lo que debemos de hacer algo. Traerlo a nuestro tiempo, veras, principalmente esa es tu misión, traer a Han aquí pero también tienes otra tarea, conseguir equipos, recursos y bakugans, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible….la guerra esta llegando a su apogeo y estamos perdiendo.

-¿Y si se niega? Yo conozco muy bien a Zero, fue mi alumno, yo le enseñe a leer, le enseñe a pelear, le enseñe sobre el arte de la guerra, yo fui quien lo ayudo convertirse en un guardián, un amo de la guerra, el conocedor de aquella arte….lo conozco muy bien y sabes como es el…

-Si, bipolaridad y problemas de ira, es un buen paquete….pero por ello iras tu, nada mas, no quiero correr el riesgo que quizas la realidad del paso y tiempo se destruya con enviar a varias personas al pasado, la intromisión de mi hijo puede perjudícanos….da igual, iras y eso es mi orden final…

-…

-Solo…convéncelo ¿Si? , solo hazlo y ya…confió en ti, Piccolo benefactor de la resistencia humana-vestal…. Y…Ex campeón del ejercito blazer

-No me llames así…ya no soy de esa especie…aun con mi apariencia…_Solo mi alumno puede…._

**El presente**

Hot spot miraba impasible a todos su combatientes. Él siempre fue alguien que le gustaba la batallas y que en algunos casos no pensaban bien las cosas, era terco y en algunos casos era de mente cerrada, como dijo una vez Raven ,él era como la lava ,caliente que arrasa con todo que este en su camino y dura que nadie es capaz de perforar. Por ello el sabia que su misión de vigilar a los peleadores se había caído en pedazo cuando esa chica Lena decidió enfrentarse contra el.

Había activado su armamento, el controlador chieftain, un prototipo que fue creado por Rhionne que emulaba los poderes M'arrillians de sus bakugans, la clave de este armamento era que solo controlaba a bakugans de su mismo atributo, por lo cual aunque no era ventajoso, para hot spot si lo era ya que él era un gran luchador pyrus. Y el haría hacer arder el lugar. Kalt era un Bakugan alterado, igual como lo fue Black Dragoon, Kalt tenía una resistencia monstruosa, su única debilidad seria ataques masivos Energys de bakugans Aquos pero le daba lo mismo, ya había derrotado a una poderosa luchadora, Lena, y aun así salió victorioso. Cuando los peleadores comenzaron a atacarle Kalt fue cubierto por su armamento y la habilidad **controlador del mundo inferior** ,es decir ,controlar a los bakugans pyrus y no solo eso ,parecía ser que también podía hacerlo con sus compañeros humanos-vestal-gundaliano-neathiano. Si bien el poder no duraría mucho, era mejor causar el mayor daño posible.

-¡ADELANTE MI EJECIRTO! ¡CAUSEMOS TODO EL CAOS CON EL PODER DEL FUEGO!-rugió Hot spot mientras apretaba su brazo cercenado que fue congelado anteriormente por el ataque de Lena. Todos los controlados asintieron como si fueran zombies y los peleadores alzaron sus golpeadores con lentitud y todos al mismo tiempo lanzaron un ataque_-¡Poder activado: Estilo de lava!_

_-Poder activado: Dragon único._

_-Poder activado: lanzallamas._

_-Poder activado: camino de asura, navajas del infierno._

_-Poder activado: surgimiento del elemento._

_-Poder activado: rubíes flash carmesí._

Diferentes ataques de fuego surgieron de aquellos Bakugan y comenzaron a dirigirse por toda la ciudad y en especial a los peleadores. Mira salió del shock rápidamente y llamo a su Bakugan, Wilda quien dio varios pasos a alta velocidad para llegar a donde estaban los demás peleadores que no estaban bajo control de hot spot. Volt y Hydron reaccionaron igual y llamaron a Ilexia y a Prince Mudeenu y reaccionaron rápidamente.

_-¡poder de fusión activada: Muro de la gran roca Daniano!_

_-¡Poder activado: Espectro luz mipedians!-_Grito Volt junto a Hydron con fuerza. La Bakugan subterra insecto, Ilexia rugió con fuerza mientras tierra surgía del cuelo y chocaba contra algunos de los ataques de fuego de los controlados. Prince Mudeenu reacciono rápidamente y con una capa de energía blanca se lanzo a alta velocidad hacia donde estaban Fefnir y Fortress y los golpeo con fuerza y furia- ¡Vamos Prince Mudeenu! _¡Poder activado: Caída de Thor!_

Grandes descargas electicas cayeron del suelo que chocaron fuertemente con el Bakugan del futuro y con el Bakugan hindú, volt decidió junto a un peleador llamado Arata y una peleadora latina llamada Lee para interceptar los ataques del líder de la resistencia y su Posible-pareja. Se lanzaron a dirección a donde estaban peleando Prince Mudeenu y los otros dos bakugans pyrus. Mira junto a Wilda activaron un poder de muros defensores donde grandes murallas detuvo todos los ataques de los bakugans pyrus, ella tenia una sola cosa en su mente, llegar a donde esta Dan y liberarlo de su control. Los demás peleadores no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Runo, Julie, Alice y Paige peleaban junto a sus bakugans defendiéndose antes lo temibles ataques de fuegos, parecía ser que Rubanoid y Neo Ziperator eran bakugans de peligros, por si fuera poco, los ataque sorpresivos de lavas de Kalt hacían las cosas muy difíciles. Mason estaba justo a lado de la herida Lena que como había dicho antes de caer por control mental, chan lee, Estaba sufriendo convulsiones por las fuertes quemaduras, Marucho le había indicado que había una enfermería en la sede del interespacio pero como estaban bajo ataque, no era factible ir a ese lugar, por lo cual, un peleador de bajo nivel había sido enviado en la búsqueda de medicina, no solo para Lena sino para los futuros heridos de esa batalla.

-Rayos, esto es malo, cuando pensábamos que no era nada serio, este tipo viene y controla a los mejores peleadores…-Mascullo con furia Mason viendo como a la lejanía explosiones de grandes magnitudes surcaban en el cielo y en la tierra. Podía ver como, no solo los bakugans pyrus de renombre como Drago o Fefnir estaban peleando, sino igual estaban luchando en su contra una gran cantidad de bakugans pyrus de otros peleadores tantos de gran prestigio como simples novatos.

Miro como Prince Mudeenu recibió una gran oleada de fuego de parte de Fefnir mientras Fortress con una elegancia digna de un bailaría despedazaba a todo Bakugan que se cruzara en su camino. Boulderon y Gorem estaban en una batalla ,de una manera ,elemental contra Kalt que usaba sus ataques monstruosos de lavas a los bakugans gigantes subterras quienes respondías con lanzamientos de tierra y piedra ,pero la batalla estaba ahí ,en pausa ,ni avance y ni retroceso. Tigrerra estaba en movimientos evasivos de partes de los estallidos flameantes de Rubanoid y peor aun, parecía ser que Neo Ziperator parecía que estaba ganando contra Hydranoid. Por otro lado la ciudad estaba en llamas, una batalla de fuego de ese magnitud no se mantendría contenía tan fácilmente. Pudo ver como bakugans aquos siendo liderados por Elfin y con indicaciones de marucho, hacia que cayera agua del cielo y luchara contra las llamas del lugar.

Por donde se mire es una imagen desalentadora. Una imagen de una guerra. Son esas escenas de personas gritando por el dolor o por el miedo, pero igual gritando, que las llamas del odio y el terror que este a su alrededor, que personas sufran de la agonía de lo que es la desesperación para sobrevivir un día mas, de ver a tus seres queridos heridos entre sus brazos, tener sus sangre recorrer entre tus dedos, ver como nubes de humo cubría la noche, las estrellas y la luna, haciendo mas oscuro el lugar. Esos escenarios son recurrentes en la guerra y son aquellos escenarios que muchas personas intentan que las guerras nunca se den, pero igual ocurren y eso es algo muy desalentador.

Mason lo sabía y lo aceptaba, la guerra no era algo de juego ¿pero cuando en la vida no lo es? Todo hay que lucharlo y todo hay que darlo. Debes de luchar por todo y para sobrevivir, debía de luchar. El entendía la guerra, porque ocurría, porque sucedía y lo aceptaba pero no le gustaba. Miro una vez mas ese escenario y descubrió en ese momento su motivación, evitar que los suyos y los futuros descendientes de sus especies no sean capaz de ver esta barbaridad llamada guerra. Miro una vez mas a Lena que aun cerca de entrar en shock sonrió levemente, algo raro contando que ella siempre guardaba sus emociones pero era quizas las heridas o era su presencia que permitió que sonriera por un momento. Mason decidió que era tiempo para que entrara a la batalla y hacia valer su resolución, su motivación, su deseo y ese era: detener la guerra y traer la ansiada paz.

-Es cierto lo que dicen, la guerra te termina cambiando…-Porque él era un egocéntrico, él era consciente de esto, pero parecía ser que en la hora de la verdad, su corazón engreído y arrogante tiene esa pisca de bondad y determinación que no tenía antes cuando solo era un simple peón en la guerra de Gundalian-Neathia. Ahora él era alguien importante, él era un guerrero calificado para esta batalla, el estaría en el frente de batalla, el seria importante a la hora de la verdad.

En ese momento era un héroe.

-**¿Pelearas Mason?**

**-**Claro que si, anciano. Es tiempo para que el gran Mason Brown surja y termine con esta batalla.

-**La ciudad esta en crisis, nuestros aliados están sufriendo grandes bajas antes los bakugans pyrus controlado y peor, el causante de esto ha demostrado ser un oponente formidable y difícilmente de creer, quizas superior.**

-No estamos aquí por una competencia, viejo decrepito ¡ESTAMOS PARA GANAR! ¡Y TRIUNFAREMOS SIN IMPORTAR EL COSTO! ¡AVIOR, ADELANTE!

**-Como gustes-**Respondió el Bakugan subterra dando un rugido de fuerza y se lanzo a la batalla mientras Mason acomodaba con cuidado a Lena en la entrada de la base de los peleadores y le beso levemente en los labios para no lastimarle. Lena levemente recupero un poco la conciencia y con toda la fuerza voluntad que tenía se acercó a Mason y le susurro unas palabras en el oído, unas palabras que dejaron en shock a Mason, para despues caer desmayada, por suerte Mason la logro atrapar antes de que se lastimara. Con delicadeza tomo su golpeador azul y pego su frente con la de ella, cuidado de no tocar sus quemaduras, le susurro unas palabras.

-…Lena….Siempre fuiste una fría calculadora….solo tenemos una oportunidad y hare que tu sacrificio valga la pena…descansa, vendrán a ayudarte….en cambio yo…-Poniendo su chaqueta marrón encima de su desmayada novia, Mason aun cuando no le gustaba, partió de inmediato a donde estaban los vehículos de la base, parecía ser que marucho si consiguió equipo necesario porque encontró un vehículo que le quedo bien a Mason. Del garaje no muy lejos ahí ,salió disparado un convertible de color naranja y que tenia el símbolo de los peleadores ,un Dragon rojo ,Mason sonrió y miro como su Bakugan Avior volar a su lado ,ellos tenían como objetivo detener ese combate- ¡en cambio yo…ME CONVERTIRE EN EL HEROE EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡A LA BATALLA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p><em>Star war: interludio.<em>

Uno se termina preguntando ¿Acaso el mundo esta ciego o que? Pues no, no lo es. El suceso de Naga ya hacia años abrió los ojos a la raza humana de muchos aspectos del universo que nadie conocía. No estaban solos, existía otra forma de vida inteligente y que para mejorar el panorama, se contactaron con ellos. No estaban solos, la gran incógnita fue resuelta. El suceso de Naga hizo que la raza humana, o en más en concreto, los líderes y la gente mayor comenzaran a investigar sobre los bakugans ¿Por qué algo tan reconocido mundialmente no es cuestionado por los adultos?

Porque no pueden. Ese es el quo del asunto.

Los científicos y los investigadores descubrieron algo que impidió que el tema Bakugan alcanzara tema mayor, los bakugans no pueden ser manejados por los adultos. Veras, mientras crecemos, nosotros maduramos y aprendemos de nuestras decisiones, nos volvemos adultos. Eso es el destino de todo, todo crece. Pero la raza humana es especial, porque veras, son nuestros corazones, nuestras almas, nuestros espíritus o como quieran llamarlo que nos permite manejar a los bakugans. Los adultos al crecer pierden la chispa, la flama en su corazón que le hacia sentirse vivo, al crecer desgraciadamente nos volvemos…aburridos….pasivos, son pocos lo que aun mantienen esa chispa de deseo de lucha, aventuras y acción que la raza humana en su juventud tenia. Nuestro tiempo es culpable de ello, tiempos que las cosas se volvieron tan banales, ya no eran como aquellos tiempos donde caballeros entrenaban sin cesar en su juventud y mientras crecían tenían un montón de aventuras por razones propias, pero ahí esta, las ganas de la batalla y la superación persisten pero esos tiempos cayeron al olvido, dando paso a uno donde el mundo es regido por simples papeles y que sin importar si son obtenidos con honor o con buena aptitud, es lo único que importa. Quizas es por eso que dicen que la raza humana es caótica por su pasado y porque la juventud tiene esa chispa de rebeldía y emoción muy característica suya ,pero del caos viene el orden y del control viene el desorden ,ese es el equilibrio, por lo que la raza humana necesita esa faceta suya para ser mas….vivos.

Y así es ,es algo que nadie puede explicar porque ,puede ser que en si los adultos mismo no pueden verse luchando junto a un Bakugan por razones tantos puras o egoístas codo a codo ,no podría ser posible ,porque los adultos tienen su propio mundo ,ellos tienen pensamientos del dinero ,del trabajo ,de su pareja ,de su matrimonio ,cualquier tema ,pero al no ser jóvenes ,no tienen esa sensación de libertad. Sensación que hace que los bakugans surjan de sus modos esferas. Libertad. Es por esta razón que las naciones mundiales se dieron cuenta que en si los bakugans no son de utilidad, es decir que no le veían propósito militar o comercial, por lo que decidieron crear la asociación manejadora inter-conexiones, siendo patrocinada por el padre de Marucho. Esta asociación sirve para monitorear la actividad Bakugan y fue gracias a este lugar que Marucho tuvo los planos iniciales para la construcción del interespacio Bakugan.

Supuestamente esta asociación no es importante pero eso fue antes de que Han kuso apareciera en el tiempo presente. Han ordeno a Marucho que hablara la verdad a la asociación y al mundo entero, si iban a una guerra, tenia que tener a su gente de su parte. La asociación fue comunicada sobre los sucesos de la raza blazer, sobre la inminente guerra y la conexión con el planeta vestal. Todo fue informado, esos meses que Han junto a su equipo que no estuvo en la tierra, hubo muchísimos debates políticos sobre la guerra y los sucesos de los bakugans. Muchos no querían estar metidos en una guerra, muchos hasta pidieron que los bakugans deben de ser expulsados, pero cuando ocurrió la batalla de áfrica, la cosas cambiaron, la batalla fue un ataque al alzar y no era un punto estratégico, era un ataque simple para dañar a su planeta y entendieron que sin importar que harían, habría una guerra pero tenían la ventaja para prepararse.

Los lideres mundiales informaron a los ciudadanos del todo el mundo sobre la futura invasión de parte del enemigo ahora señalado de la tierra y Vestal, los Blazers. El publico en general se mostraron horrorizados ¡Estaban hablando de guerra interplanetaria! Eso no era de broma ,era un temor muy bien justificado ,ha habido guerras a lo largo de la tierra pero jamás una contra otra especie ,por lo que sucedieron hechos muy largos para explicar, la raza humana no tomaría esto a la ligera. Y peor cuando supieron que la única manera para combatir contra el enemigo es usando bakugans, seres que dieron su aprobación para la guerra, no por nada vestroia recibió ataques blazers, en especial la terrible paliza que algunos miles recibieron de parte de Zork y su Bakugan black Dragoon. No estaban a gusto pero era la única opción, habría guerra. El publico en general no están muy contentos, no, estaban consternado saber que la única manera para combatir es usando a los bakugans, algo que no hacia mucho era considerado un juego, pero esta lo peor; los soldados que lucharan esta guerra son niños.

Niños y adolescentes. Era como el dicho dice "la generación mas joven siempre superara a la anterior" parecía ser que era cierto. Por lo cual se decidió iniciar el plan llamado "Los peleadores bakugans" el cual consistía en crear bases de entrenamientos físicos en cada país, en cada ciudad o pueblo del mundo. Las bases dan condicionamiento ligero de entrenamiento físico a los niños del dicho lugar, esto tenía buenos resultados para futuro, ya que garantiza que los jóvenes tengan buena condición física y más calidad de vida como también que con esa buena condición física no tengan problemas de salir de situaciones de peligro. Las bases son también compuestas por usuarios de bakugans, ya un poco mayores, aparentemente la edad masiva de un portador de un Bakugan es de veintiún años, los mas experimentados y mas poderosos usuarios bakugans impartirán clases a los mas jóvenes y a los mas novatos para prepararlo por si había un ataque en algún lugar del mundo.

Para caso de ataques masivos, se ha hecho contacto con el gobierno del planeta vestal por si necesitan asistencia a la batalla o en el peor de los casos, ayuda para la transportación de la mayor cantidad de personas por si ocurre una desgracia, los Vestals aceptaron ya que ellos tenían mejores tecnologías que sus nuevos aliados, los terrícolas. Michael Gehabich fue llevado a estados unidos junto con los mejores científicos que han tenido grandes méritos durante los últimos cincuentas años, ellos tenían la misión de conseguir mas tecnológica para prepararse. Han había dado toda la tecnología que poseía, en especial los alteradores que fueron hechos en masas y enviando por todo el mundo para la aumentación de los poderes de los bakugans de bajo nivel. La familia de marucho, que era la segunda mas rica del mundo, había estado dando grandes donaciones por todo el mundo a los orfanatos o a los países sub-desarrollados, necesitaba al mundo fuerte ante la futura batalla.

Eso paso en el mundo y mas con la presencia de Han kuso en ese tiempo. Porque veras, aun en el tiempo de Han, las cosas fueron así, cuando ocurrió la primera guerra Bakugan, fueron los mas jóvenes que lucharon ante la guerra sorpresiva y los adultos fueron lo que perecieron al instante, la juventud fue la que tuvo que hacerle frente a la amenaza blazer. Por eso se explica porque en esa línea de tiempo no fue construida un portal inter-dimensional o porque no se construyo naves espaciales para mejorar los avances de la guerra o como Dan kuso se convirtió en el líder de la resistencia de los peleadores terrestre, porque por muy poderoso que Dan fue, él era aun un joven, un inexperto en casi muchas cosas, en porque alguien terco y de poca paciencia fue llamado líder por los demás humanos, fue esa razón.

Y es por eso, que uno se vuelve a preguntar ¿Acaso el mundo esta ciego o que? ¿Acaso no ven Japón en una batalla campal de bakugans de fuego siendo manipulado por un blazer? Esto era básicamente lo mismo que ocurrió con Neathia, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es ¿Qué están haciendo los adultos quienes debían de guiarnos? Desgraciadamente, sin ser de mucha utilidad, los adultos útiles no pueden dar mucha ayuda, por lo que ponían sus esfuerzos en otros temas. En la ciudad los adultos solo habían evacuado para permitirle a los peleadores combatir libremente, como también estaban los doctores y enfermeros que esperaban ayudar a los heridos, lo cuales ya habían llegado a la sede de los peleadores para tratar a los heridos, en especial Lena.

Pero ¿y el resto del mundo?

Puede ser que los adultos no sean de utilidad aquí, pero había muchas maneras para combatir y ayudar. Puede ser que las armas no sean de utilidad contra los formidables bakugans, ellos tenían algo que los hacia útiles; inteligencia y equipo. Julio santana junto a un selecto equipo de peleadores bakugans que fueron llamados para algo muy importante. Tal equipo estaban conformados por peleadores famosos tales como; por primero estaba la joven Madison suki ,una peleadora darkus junto a su Bakugan Lobonoid ,una peleadora que antiguamente fue amiga de Shun y fue la única que es capaz de alardear de haberlo derrotado una vez ,por lo que fue llamada para esto. También se encontraba la joven peleadora darkus Mariam Kurosaki junto a su Bakugan Tensa Zangetsu, la peleadora experta en ataques sigilosos y asesino, que fue parte de la batalla en Neathia no hacia mucho. Y finalmente de los humanos ,estaba el nuevo peleador Ben ,quien era un joven fornido y de ojos rojos y cabello negro verdoso ,un peleador pyrus que lucho en la batalla de áfrica pero que perdió su Bakugan ,por lo que perdió las ganas de luchar hasta que Anubias le dio un nuevo motivo porque luchar ,desde entonces ben se ha convertido leal a Anubias y fue tal su lealtad que recibió un Bakugan pyrus gundaliano de parte del peliblanco y ese era ,un mejorado y leal a él , Knight Krakix Pyrus.

También estaban otros peleadores de las demás razas, estaba un Neathiano llamado Dante Valium capitán del escuadrón que se encargaba de cuidar la segunda barrera, su Bakugan Staluk subterra es una gran maquina de pelea, los méritos de Dante son es que es el único y quizas de los dos planetas en poseer un Bakugan trampa, el cual se trataba de uno Aquos llamado Crawsectus. También parte de Neathia estaba el joven soldado de bajo rango, Rafe junto a su Bakugan Haos Wolfurio. De vestal fue un joven de dieciocho años ,de atributo Haos/Pyrus llamado Roxas que era usuario de dos bakugans de cada atributo ,junto a él fue enviado un joven llamado Hibari que al igual que Roxas usaba dos bakugans aunque la diferencia era que eran del mismo atributo ,darkus. Y finalmente de Gundalian fue enviado Zenet que había sido ascendida a un rango de capitán superior gracias a su esfuerzos en la batalla contra Rhionne, por ello fue quien nombrada líder de ese equipo siendo respaldada por Julio santana. Ese fue el equipo que fue conformado por las naciones unidas.

¿Qué equipo y para que existía?

Porque…la mejor estrategia en una guerra es mejor atacar y prepararse para despues. Este equipo coronado como **los ocultos,** fueron llamados para ser los principales atacantes de un golpe masivo contra los blazers. Como se dijo, los adultos tiene equipo y eso fueron contactar con vestal y producir varias naves que tenían un solo objetivo; Dimensión blazer y que tenia un solo punto de ataque, el planeta Blazeria y con la mejora de tecnología de parte de Michael Gehabich logro encontrar la coordenadas exacto del planeta Blazeria. Porque de algo caracterizaba a la humanidad es que, quizas….de una manera, sigue teniendo esa chispa que les hace tener las fuerzas para ganar y continuar existiendo. Y por tal chispa fue que para sobrevivir y ganar, debían de dar el primer golpe, porque en una guerra, quien ataca primero, golpeara mejor.

-Ya saben lo que sucederá ahora…este ataque no fue autorizado por los peleadores, este es un ataque secreto, fuimos elegidos por diferentes razones, así que esto no es por los peleadores, esto es por nosotros. Por ello fuimos llamados los ocultos, porque atacaremos a espaldas de nuestras facciones-Sonó la voz firme de Zenet mientras era acompañada por el capitán de la nave inter-dimensional que asentía gravemente. Zenet había aceptado aquello porque los lideres terrestres querían una prueba de buena lealtad con Gundalian, por ello Zenet estaba ahí para completar la alianza con la tierra y vestal.

Miro una vez mas el gran vendaval del centro de control de la nave, estaban pasando por el agujero dimensiona, con un objetivo, Blazeria y sintió calma, una calma que la hacia sentir temerosa y molesta, porque era la calma ante de la tormenta. Y sabia que lo habría, porque la batalla que habría seria de gran magnitud, sabia bien que había como unos miles peleadores en las otras naves, pero eran ellos quienes lideraban la batalla. Miro una vez mas a su equipo, Julio su segundo al mando ladraba ordenes a los demás jóvenes y supo que estaban en una verdadera guerra. Discretamente tanto de su equipo como del capitán de la nave y los demás que estaban en la sala de control, saco debajo de su camisa un pequeño colgante de color blanco y abriendo un pequeñito estuche miro lo que había dentro, era la foto de una mujer gundaliana mayor de cabello verde oscuro que le llegaba a sus hombros y finalmente en la otra foto estaba Ren. Zenet sonrió con dulzura, siempre se decía eso para darle fuerza a si misma en los peores momentos.

-_…Amo tanto a mi madre y a Ren….solo por ellos luchare…._Por ello, como los ocultos ¡lucharemos hasta el final! ¡Ganaremos contra los Blazers! ¡¿Están conmigo?-Grito Zenet recibiendo un coro de afirmación de su equipo. Sonrió aun mas mientras guardaba su colgante y esperaba el momento que salieran del túnel dimensional y que comenzaran la batalla. Una batalla que será recordaba como la guerra de la estrellas. Una guerra que hara lo que sea por sobrevivir y ganar.

Esta lista para la batalla

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los pyrus: parte dos.<em>

En un túnel dimensional, una pequeña nave de color verde y morado navegaba simplemente por ese lugar, un lugar donde Han y X se habían enfrentando no ya hace mas de medio año. En el centro de mando se encontraba una persona singular, se trataba de un humanoide de gran altura, de un pantalón holgado y una camisa de artes marciales de color morado fuerte, tenia una gran capa turbante que le llegaba a los tobillos de color blanco, también tenia unas hombreras de puntas y finalmente, una capucha cubría su rostro pero se podía ver piel verde fuerte y unos ojos con pupila de color negro. Se trataba del blazer renegado, Piccolo. Y estaba muy pensativo, tanto por su vida, por la guerra, por su alumno Han, por muchas cosas, entre ella estaba una conversación que tuvo con Alice Gehabich, podía recodarlo con exactitud esas palabras.

_-Dime algo Piccolo, si tu te enfrentaras a Vhennos ¿podrías ganarle?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Entonces porque no lo haces, así terminaríamos la guerra y…._

_-No, esa no es la solución, aunque derrote a Vhennos, los blazer no lo verán como una manera de terminar la guerra, sino como un guerrero renegado que derrota y asesina al emperador para convertirse en rey, esa no es la solución y solo empeoraría todo._

_Porque Piccolo tenía razón. Porque él no era alguien común y corriente. Él era un Blazer, pero no cualquier blazer. Él era el hijo de Zork. Era el hijo de Zork, el bárbaro y la fría Rhionne. Piccolo fue producto de una relación fría e insensible entre Zork y Rhionne. Como había dicho una vez su madre, ella nunca amo a su padre, solo decidió tomarlo como pareja ya que era el mejor espécimen, nada mas. Cuando Piccolo nació, el nació en un herencia y mar de sangre, el nació de dos seres que en ese tiempo eran monstruos, los ojos de Piccolo es prueba que es un descendiente directo del único blazer no-clonado. Piccolo viene de una familia de psicópatas. _

_Mientras crecía, Piccolo debió de haber sido como su padre, un sanguinario loco con problemas de personalidad o algo así. Pero no. Piccolo fue…el primer blazer en no nacer con el gen del caos y la destrucción. Él fue el primero que nació limpio, lastimosamente no fue algo muy bueno para el, su padre le desprecio desde el momento que mostro aptitud pacifica y lo desecho en un planeta en guerra causada por el ejercito blazer. Piccolo fue dejado ahí por su padre, según para que aprendieran de su legado de oscuridad. Pero Piccolo no deseaba ser como lo de su raza, odiaba a su raza pero igual no tuvo que otra más que seguir con el asqueroso legado de su familia. Entreno, mejoro y se convirtió en un poderoso campeón de los blazers pero él no quería eso._

_Así que dejo y traiciono a su especie uniéndose a los peleadores. Él fue el maestro de Han, Grey, Sky, Shiori y Michael sobre el arte de la guerra, él fue un poderoso luchador durante la guerra y lo demostró dando nacimiento a la mayoría de los guardianes Bakugan, los amos y maestros de la guerra. Él fue el poseedor del Bakugan más poderoso en ese momento. Se trataba de Shadow Dharaknoid colossus, el Bakugan ancestro de Dharak. Piccolo era el mas fuerte pero no era invencible. Podía vencer a su abuelo, podía pero ¿para que? Solo seria la misma repetición que lo sucedido con Kirumen como también los intentos de tomar el poder de su padre. Era lo mismo. Igual si tomaba el poder, no podría detener la guerra, no, vendrían legiones de miles de blazers que intentaran derrocar su posición, que intentaran matarle. Con esto, no importa que haga, los blazers no se detendrá y solo habría caos._

_-La guerra es así, la única manera de ganar es simple pero triste; es matar a todos los blazers. Esa es la única opción, muchas razas han perecido por culpa de mi pútrida especie. Muchas vidas y mundos han caído ante esto, solo nosotros resistimos contra ellos…._

_-…..Pero… derrotando a Vhennos…puedes causar desorden entre los blazers…podía darnos una oportunidad._

_-¿Te olvidas de alguien, Gehabich? Mi padre, esta por ahí….no se donde pero esta por ahí….el esta por ahí, mi infancia con él fue corta, pero fue lo suficiente como para que supiera que es un maniático._

_-Nunca entenderé como alguien tan sabio y calmado como tu es hijo de ese….monstruo…_

_-Hipocresía sale de tu boca, Gehabich….no olvides lo que tu has engredado…..no lo olvides…_

_-Si…supongo que jamás lo olvidaras ¿no?_

_-No…porque yo igual fui traicionado…._

Piccolo no entiende totalmente las decisiones que toma Alice Gehabich pero podía entender que como humana ,puede ser afectada por el estrés y además estaba su edad, ya era una mujer mayor ,sus decisiones no pueden ser las mejores pero ella hacia lo mejor posible. Entendía que enviarlo a él es para convencer a Han para que regresara a su tiempo, pero también siendo enviado al pasado es para solucionar cualquier desorden que haya ocasionado su tonto alumno. Han puede ser poderoso pero sabia bien que, como persona, no era el mejor y podía termina ocasionado errores. Pero lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué dijo que le ayudara? No entendía bien esa parte pero igual cumpliría, si quería limpiar, para si mismo, su alma y lo que representaba. Él quería borrar esa oscuridad que de donde provino, aunque sea solo para el, quería sentirse consigo mismo.

-¿Ayudar a Han y despues traerlo al futuro?... ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

* * *

><p>Mason mientras conducía en ese convertible miraba su objetivo. Kalt. Y tenía la decisión para derrotarle. Miro a su Bakugan subterra, Avior y esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir para ver un nuevo amanecer con Lena.<p>

_-¡PODER ACTIVADO: ERUPCION DE TIERRAS_!-Grito activando un poder, mientras Avior caía de picado al suelo causando un terremoto que movió levemente a Kalt pero que no causo mucho daño. Mason murmuro oscuramente y alzo su golpeador otra vez, por mientras esquivaba algunos escombros entre otras cosas maniobrando el auto- _¡Poder de fusión activado: aliento de Dragon de tierra!_

-**¡Proba el poder de la antigüedad! ¡ARHHHHGG!-**Aulló Avior expulsando una llamara de color naranja aunque si uno podía ver con atención, vería que era en realidad fuego con polvo combinado perfectamente. El ataque fue disparado a alta velocidad a dirección del Bakugan blazer pero hot spot solo sonrió oscuramente.

_-¡Doble poder activado: erupción maligno más erupción de la tierra escondida_!-Grito alzando su golpeador y del suelo surgió una gran erupción de lava frente a donde estaba conduciendo Mason quien sonrió desafiantemente y alzo su propio golpeador.

_-¡Poder activado: tierra-control! ¡Poder de fusión activado: Rocas lluviosa!_

Avior señalo con su mano a dirección del suelo haciendo crear una gran rampa de tierra que cubrió en parte el surgimiento de lava y permitió a Mason en el vehículo recorrer para esquivar la lava. Por mientras Avior ataco con una lluvia de piedras filosas hacia Kalt que uso su segundo poder, haciendo que el suelo surgiera una gran onda de lava extremadamente caliente que golpeo levemente a Avior mandándolo directamente al suelo. Mason gruño una vez mas y decidió usar otro movimiento, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón algo, que resulto ser un especie de caja o mas en especifico, un armamento.

_-¡Armamento instalado: A-gun!-_ El armamento se conecto directamente con Avior fusionándose de paso con el anterior armamento que tenia el Dragon de tierra ,despues de un brillo naranja ,apareció un especie de cañón en la espalda del Bakugan ,en el agujero del caño tenia un especie de válvulas con cuatros tuberías ,dando la forma de una estrella de cuatros puntas ,el aparato estaba conectado con las alas mecánicas que tenia anteriormente Avior pero las alas se modificaron pareciendo un especie de protección. Avior hizo un gruñido desde su garganta y choco duramente sus manos al suelo apuntando el cañón a dirección de Kalt.

Hot spot achico los ojos ante esto y como si fuera un flash ,recordó lo que había hablado con Rhionne ante el resultado de su ataque a Neathia ,una mujer gundaliana había usado un armamento de gran magnitud que había herido gravemente ,no recordaba bien ,a unos de sus bakugans. Iba a reaccionar pero tuvo que desistir ya que fue atacado fuertemente por los otros peleadores ¿Cómo se llamaban esas dos peleadoras subterra? Pues no le importaba quienes era la chica peliplateada o la marimacho de cabello ¿rosa? Da igual, debía de atacar a ese Dragon molestoso pero con tantos ataques, no podría.

-¡Vayan mis marionetas! ¡Deténgalo!-Ordeno rápidamente a algunos de los bakugans pyrus que había atrapado quienes de manera zombie no pusieron oposición y se lanzaron directamente a Avior. Mason hizo girar el volante e hizo que el convertible diera una vuelta haciendo charrar el auto, vio como algunos bakugans pyrus de bajo nivel se dirigían hacia donde estaba Avior, se mostro desesperado porque el…

_-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de burbujas!-_Sonó la voz de un joven que Mason reconoció pero aun así no podía creer que alguien tan pequeño puede ser unos de los peleadores original y ser uno de los mas fuertes. Se trataba de Marucho y apareció junto a Elfin que lanzo una gran cantidad de burbujas de gran tamaño que al chocar con los bakugans pyrus estallaban fuertemente. Mason acelero un poco el vehículo y se detuvo a lado a donde estaba el pequeño rubio siendo acompañado por una de la subordinada de esa chica Sellon, Soon que por lo que podía ver tenia el brazo roto y sangraba mucho, masón supo que ella no podía seguir peleando.

-¿Necesitan un aventón?-Pregunto descaradamente el gundaliano subterra quien sonrió maliciosamente. Marucho solo gruño en voz baja mientras Soon cojeando levemente entraba al vehículo. Marucho miro como Elfin peleaba contra los bakugans pyrus siendo ayudada por su ultimo Bakugan aquos de repuesto, Infinita Trister Aquos, Preyas estaba ayudando eliminar el fuego que cubría en la cuidad. Marucho miro a Mason con un suspiro cansado.

-¿Sabes que eso es…? ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo…solo ten cuidado con ese convertible…. ¿Qué esta haciendo tu Bakugan?-Pregunto tomando asiento en el convertible y poniéndose el cinturón un poco antes de que masón moviera el vehículo, de paso esquivando una llamarada de fuego. Mason toco varias veces con su dedo el volante pensó en lo que diría.

-Un ataque masivo de un solo punto, es el único modo, tengo un plan…parece ser que Lena nos dejo una abertura-Confeso con una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrisa que cayo cuando tuvo que tomar el volante de manera rápida y esquivar, como no, otra andada de fuego. Marucho alzo su golpeador e hizo que del cielo cayera una poderosa lluvia que bajo los niveles de poder de los bakugans pyrus, pero como se estaban enfrentando al parecer invulnerable Kalt y los otros bakugans de gran poder como Drago, Fefnir, Neo Ziperator, Rubanoid y Fortress es evidente que eso no hacia mucha diferencia. Por suerte Keith estaba muy herido y Helios no podía ser usado para combatir porque si no las cosas serian muy difíciles.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ella dejo activado una carta portal que será decisiva para nuestra victoria pero necesito ayuda ¡CUIDADO AVIOR!-Advirtió temeroso Mason mirando el terrible meteoro que caía del suelo a dirección de su Bakugan Dragon subterra y los otros bakugans aquos. De pronto del suelo se levanto dos torres circulares de gran tamaño que choco fuertemente contra el meteoro que estallo en un mar de tierra, suciedad, roca hirviendo y muchísima cosas en fuego puro. En el hombro de un Bakugan insecto, se encontraba Hydron que sacudía su cabello de la suciedad y miro la ciudad en general.

-Jamás creí que en mi vida terminaría peleando por otros… Ilexia…es hora de entrar a combate directo- Exclamo Hydron con una rara mueca de seriedad por mientras su Bakugan asintió solamente. A los lejos miro como pince Mudeenu era golpeado fuertemente por Fefnir mientras que a la vez el Bakugan haos lanzaba desde un lado un rayo de energía de su mano, la tenia muy difícil. Por otro lado estaba Mira que intentaba llegar a Dan pero Drago era casi invencible y Wilda no podía resistir por mucho. También noto como ese gundaliano junto a Marucho y otra chica que le ha estado dando miradas desde hacia unos días recorrían el terreno de manera aleatoria pero Hydron sabia bien que era porque ese Bakugan Dragon humanoide subterra preparaba un ataque de gran magnitud. Hydron suspiro profundamente. Todo eso era un desorden de gran magnitud.

Algunas veces odiaba a Han, por meterlo en esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Con mi regreso a este fic, tengo muchas ideas que hacer, por lo cual debo de decir que quizas haya una tercera temporada en El futuro, tenlo en mente. También debo de pedir disculpa a mi público, porque descubrir que el nombre verdadero del Bakugan de Nurzak es Sabator y cuando yo revise en wiki decía Strikeflier, Bakugan que es de Airzel en fin, error mio._

* * *

><p><em>Star war: parte uno.<em>

Zenet miraba fijamente el puerto de mando con aire pensativo pero melancólico. No le gustaba lo que sucedería pero era necesario. Siempre odio la guerra y siempre lo hara. En la guerra suceden muchos sucesos horribles y ella era la prueba de ello. La razón del porque que unos de sus ojos estaba siendo bloqueado por su pelo (O sombrero en su versión normal) era porque le habían quitado ese ojo durante el reinado de Barodius. Podía recordar muy bien ese día, un entrenamiento básico con los mayores de las doces ordenes, en ese día fue Gill y Kazarina los encargados de entrenar a los miembros menores de la doce ordenes, es decir; Sid, Lena, Jesse, Mason y ella.

El entrenamiento básico debía de ser, eso, básico pero esos dos sádicos se excedieron mucho con ellos, tanto que Sid y Lena casi mueren y duraron mas de cuatros meses en el hospital. Ellos hicieron todas esas cosas, por razones de por si estúpidas; Gill que mostraba una obsesión con el emperador Barodius creyó que tendría mejores halagos de parte del mencionado haciendo entrenar casi a la muerte a los menores gundalianos, en cambio Kazarina que desde hacia mucho había deseado ser la segunda al mando del emperador Barodius hizo igual solo que ella tenia el deseo oculto de que algunos de los jóvenes cayeran desfallecidos para convertirles en uno de su experimento. Tal sucedo no ocurrió agradecieron pero Zenet había cometido un error en aquel entrenamiento básico, había utilizado un movimiento incorrecto y si bien el castigo no hubiera sido tan grave, ese no fue un buen día para ella.

Al parecer, Kazarina había recibido elogios de parte de Barodius que también como muestra de agradecimiento se la llevo a sus aposentos, nadie sabio que hicieron pero eran adultos por lo que la suposición era muy obvia. Gill se mostro muy enojado ante esto y cuando Zenet había cometido su error, Gill la castigo de la peor manera, arrebatándole su ojo izquierdo. Esa es una de las cosas que jamás podrá olvidar, jamás podrá, fue el peor dolor que jamás había experimentado. Fue tal trauma que su mente se descompuso, ella no era estúpida, sabia bien que tenia en esos tiempos un leve caso de nerviosismo excesivo por lo que ocasionaba que causaba tan exaltada y según Lena, que tenia conocimientos psicológicos y siquiátricos, que unos años sufriría un ataque nervioso y psicótico ante esto, no porque ella fuera una loca pero lo seria si la guerra continuaba y deterioraría su ya de por si delgado equilibrio mental.

Porque en la guerra muchos ven situaciones que dejan traumas tantos horribles y perturbadores. Pero cuando la guerra contra Neathia se detuvo, ella suspiro aliviada y se permitió descansar tanto física y mental dejando atrás su nerviosismo y temores, para así tuviera una vida plena, en ese pequeño tiempo de la finalización de la guerra entre los dos mundos, ella termino relacionándose aun mas con sus compañeros, lo que consideraba amigos y aun mejor, una familia. En ese tiempo que conoció una faceta nueva de Ren, una faceta que comenzó lentamente a calentar su corazón y llevándola a la conclusión que se había enamorado. Y por primera vez sentía que tendría un buen futuro. Hasta que los blazers aparecieron, quienes habían liberado a las dos especies de la guerra causada por los arrogantes y codiciosos miembros de la antigua orden de los doces y el emperador Barodius, quienes le habían ayudado en realidad intentaron romper sus confianzas antes de atacarles. Despues vinieron los ataques y finalmente lo que no quería que sucediera; una nueva guerra había surgido. Y una más grande que la anterior. Una que garantizaba pérdidas y dolor.

Sabia bien que estaba bien actualmente aunque ya no haya superado su trauma pero gracias a sus amigos y a Ren, ella estará bien. Solo desearía no tener que hacer esto, lanzarse a una guerra pero no podía evitarlo. Era la única opción. Miro como ya faltaban unos momentos para entrar a espacio aéreo del planeta blazeria, unos momentos estarían en una batalla de gran magnitud. Ellos tenían mas de diez naves de apoyo donde algunas tenían bakugans que se dieron voluntario para la batalla estelar, por mientras las naves tienen armas creadas a partir de la tecnología de los armamentos creados por los Vestals y perfeccionado por los gundalianos. Estaban armados y listos para la invasión.

Dándose la vuelta camino junto al equipo que estaba dirigiendo, los ocultos, hacia el punto de carga de la nave, caerían del cielo y atacarían de inmediato porque si su suposición es correcta, los blazers deben de estar armados hasta los dientes, hasta en su maldito planeta. Miro a un lado, en su hombro, a su querido Bakugan contestir quien le asintió compresivamente porque el la conocía mejor que nadie, peleaban algunas veces, su Bakugan haos tenia que soportar sus berrinches y quejas pero a pesar de todos, es contestir quien tenia una gran confianza y lealtad. El la conocía muy bien. Por ello sabia que su Bakugan haos noto que ella estaba nerviosa y melancólica.

El grupo principal formado ,por ella ,Zenet ,Julio santana , Madison ,Mariam , Ben ,Dante , Rafe ,Roxas e Hibari llamados como los ocultos tenían la obligación de dirigir la batalla ,tenia el objetivo de causar el mayor daño posible y si tenían la esperanza ,derrotar de una al emperador Vhennos pero Zenet sabia mejor que eso no tenia ningún sentido ,Vhennos era legendario ,porque derroto a Barodius ,Kazarina ,Gil ,Stoica y Airzel al mismo tiempo. Y ella podía asegurar que ellos no fueron pesos ligeros, ellos fueron poderosos luchadores y fueron vencidos de una, El emperador Vhennos era un monstruo por lo que le dijo a su equipo que tuviera cuidado, que en señal de que están siendo superados, que den la retirada y que se reagruparan. Porque ellos solo tenían un objetivo y era causar el mayor daño posible a blazeria. Ni más ni menos. Mientras caminaba al punto de carga miro al vestal Hibari Kyoka, de cabello negro brillante, de piel pálida y de ojos morados sin brillo, Además que tenía un aire de frialdad y antipatía que le daba un aspecto airado y terrorífico.

-Hibari, necesitas cumplir con tu parte. Ven al punto que ya fue mencionado y libera a tus bakugans compañeros-Ordeno Zenet aunque con un poco de temblor en su voz. No era para menos, ese chico quien le esta hablando era conocido como "El guardián de la nube" en Vestal, mucho antes de la aparición de los bakugans, Hibari era un perfecto en su escuela y el peor porque hacia cumplir las reglas de manera brutal, golpeando a sus compañeros y hostigando a todos el mundo. Hibari Kyoka es un vestal que sigue a pie de la letra las reglas ,es capaz de romperles los huesos a quien sea con solo hacer cumplir las reglas ,por ello le llaman el guardián de la nube ,que bloque la felicidad de los maleantes y que siempre esta en movimiento para hacer cumplir sus objetivos. Cuando ocurrió la aparición de los bakugans, Hibari no le presto mucha atención hasta hace poco cuando ocurrió el ataque blazer a Vestal.

-Tch, como quieras herbívoro-Mascullo con frialdad Hibari apartándose del grupo. Hibari tenia un vocabulario y una forma de pronunciarse muy peculiar pero no menos intimidante ,cuando ocurrió la batalla en vestal contra los Blazers ,Hibari tomo dos bakugans darkus de unos poseedores bakugans cobardes y él se enfrento contra una gran cantidad de bakugans Droides en el primer intento que uso a los Bakugans. Fue difícil hacerlo entrar a los ocultos debido que Hibari no tenia afiliación ni a los peleadores ni muchos menos a su planeta ,únicamente el peleaba con ellos por la emoción de la batalla.

Llegando ya al punto de carga, donde habían muchas personas viniendo y yendo haciendo muchas cosas, había una gran compuerta por la cual en donde ellos caerían y aterrizarían en blazeria. Miro como en una pantalla de información que mostraba imágenes de Hibari mediante un compartimiento salía de la nave y como extendía sus manos para lanzar sus dos bakugans. Se trataban de Chrome y Mukuro Darkus ,bakugans ejemplares ya que estos tenían una habilidad monstruosa y era que podían crear ilusiones las cuales le ayudaría pasar desapercibido en el espacio aéreo del planeta Blazeria ,tomaría unos cinco minutos o mas pero no tanto ,serian como si fueran invisibles en los radares de los blazers hasta que el poder desapareciera.

-Bakugan pelea ,Bakugan surge ¡surgen Chrome y Mukuro Darkus!-Mando Hibari fríamente haciendo surgir en medio del portal inter-dimensional a dos bakugans de armadura-piel de color índigo brillante ,con un rostro cubierto por un antifaz y cabelleras negras en punta que tenia un parecido a una pilla en la parte trasera ,tenían diferencia como tal que Chrome tenia una fisonomía femenina ,tenia unas alas de cuervos blanco con huesos ,tenia un parche en su ojo derecho y finalmente tenia un tridente pequeño en su mano. Mukuro darkus era casi igual solo que en su ojo derecho era de color rojo con varios símbolos en la pupila ,sus alas eran de cuervos negras puras ,tenia un tridente aun mas grande de color marrón y oro.

-**Kufufufufu, es hora de nuestra ilusión ¿eh, Hibari?**

**-Maestro Mukuro, por favor…no moleste al maestro Hibari, hay que prepararnos…habrá una gran batalla….**

**-Kufufufu, eres tan dulce mi querida Chrome….Adelante alondra, es tiempo para mostrar el poder de mis ilusiones…**

-Cállense herbívoros _¡Poder activado: Ilusión de la niebla!-_Mascullo Hibari alzando su golpeador. Chrome y Mukuro alzaron sus tridentes expulsando una bruma neblina a su alrededor, que cubrió a todas las naves y fue en ese momento que habían salido del portal inter-dimensional y finalmente estaban en tierra enemiga. En el espacio aéreo planetario de blazeria. Gracias al poder hizo invisible temporalmente a las naves y le permitió tener vista al planeta de la raza conquistadora. Hibari fríamente solo alzo una ceja a lo que vio, mientras todos sin excepciones se mostraron impactados- Interesante, estos herbívoros blazers son mas lo que parecen…

-**Kufufufu…Esto es….algo fuera de lo común…**

**-…maestro Mukuro…esto es….no, no tengo palabras para explicar lo que estoy viendo…**

Lo que vieron el grupo de los ocultos mas sus acompañantes fue el planeta blazeria, un planeta que ni el mismo Han kuso o el renegado blazer Piccolo han visto, un planeta que ninguno hasta ahora habían visto. Blazeria era parecida a Saturno, con anillos incluido, era de un color verde pero….solo en cuatros partes porque verán en la superficie del planeta casi todo es de un color negro muerto y estéril y ellos no tenían que averiguar que todo lo negro es tierra muerta y destruida por las guerras propias que han tenido los blazers, habían cuatros puntos de verde lo que hacia alusión que en esos lugares aun hay vida. Lo que dejo sin aliento a todos, de diferentes maneras, eran los anillos porque eran tres y estaban formados para parecerse a una estrella de seis estrellas.

Pero eran los anillos que hizo recorrer un poco de terror a las personas mayores y algunos bakugans, porque verán en Saturno los anillos están formados de rocas entre otras sustancias pero en blazeria….estaban conformados por naves y cadáveres de seres de otros planetas. Por mientras pasaban por todo ese lugar ocultos por la ilusión de Mukuro y Chrome, podían ver un montón de restos de naves o cruceros espaciales ya destruidos, un montón de cadáveres tanto de bakugans como de especies alienígena desconocida y como en ese planeta no esta tan cerca a un sol, hasta habían algunos cuerpos que seguía fresco, era un espectáculo deplorable. Zenet sintió ganas de vomitar porque si tres anillos conformados por puras naves y cadáveres rodeaban al planeta blazeria, entonces significaba que ese lugar era…era…

-El infierno…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_un poco de romance para el público. Quiero detallar que les recomiendo que lean mis otros fics de mi otra cuenta._

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los pyrus: parte tres.<em>

Porque aunque sus pensamientos anteriormente estaban centrados en Han, Mira Clay tenia una sola cosa girando en su mente en esos momentos críticos. En Dan. En su aliado, en su compañero, en su amigo, en su confidente, en su amado, la persona que amaba con todo su corazón. Mira Clay dictaba poderes tras poderes alzando con un gran porte su golpeador e impulsando a Wilda a atacar ataques tras ataques por mientras se abría paso hacia su objetivo: Dan y su Bakugan pyrus Drago.

Mira indico a Wilda que esquivara otro ataque aleatorio de Kalt, miro de reojo para ver como Runo junto a Mylene eran atacadas con furia por Han y Chan lee, parecía ser que Fefnir estaba dando todo en sus ataques, tantos que Tigrerra y Aa'une no pueden contra el Bakugan guardián. Mira frunció el ceño oscuramente al recordar la teoría que en su mente se había formulado al recordar un momento en que estuvo a sola con Han pero sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos, tenia cosas mejores en que concentrarse.

_-¡Poder activado: Terra formación!_

* * *

><p><em>Mira miraba fijamente el espacio a través de la ventana de la cafetería de la nave, en ese momento estaba contemplando muchas cosas de su vida y que haría en el futuro. Aun seguía en la dimensión blazer, enfrentándose contra su enemigo y causando la mayor cantidad de daño como fuera posible. Las batallas parecían largas y complicadas pero al final con las direcciones de Zero y Mylene mas la perseverancia de Dan han logrado sobrevivir y ganar. Mira sonrió levemente al pensar en su amado, Dan.<em>

_La joven recordó como fue que termino enamorándose del terrícola, cuando lo conoció primeramente le pareció guapo ,era una verdad que no podía negar ,era una peleadora ,era una luchadora pero ante eso ,ella primero era mujer y como tal puede sentirse atraída con el sexo opuesto. Dan tenia ese…aire de fiereza y valor, igual que su elemento, como el Pyrus que es el fuego que le llamo la atención, al verlo ahí deseoso de enfrentarse contra los Vexos y ganar, Mira acepto que Dan era alguien muy especial. Despues fue cuando comenzó a conocerlo correctamente, cuando gano a los vexos en el primer momento en que se había encontrado, mostro que era terco pero valiente…un poco bullicioso para su gusto pero ¿Quién es perfecto? Nadie y al pasar los días lo acepto ,es mas ,por cada momento que conocía mas y mas al joven Kuso se mostro muchísimo mas complacida._

_Todo eso y mas, añadiendo los momentos que compartieron juntos, que lucharon codo a codo, que como el daba la seguridad de los demás sobre la suya propia lo hacia alguien que respetar y admirar. Riéndose un poco recordó cuando se había quedado en la casa de la familia Kuso e interactuó con su madre lo que la hizo sentir aceptada porque ella no tuvo una buena vida familiar. Despues de ello Mira admitió finalmente que amaba a Dan, lo amaba, esa era la verdad, no le importaba que ella era una vestal y el un humano. Su amor por el peleador pyrus era grande y pura, tanta era que no hizo el intento de pelear por el, dejo que el siguiera con Runo, Mira no quería ser la mala y dañar la relación de su amado, por ello se apartó y trato de ocultar sus sentimientos. Aun si esto parecía matarla por dentro._

_Ella pensaba que era lo mejor._

* * *

><p>Desde el suelo se hizo surgir grandes picas y cadenas de tierra con metal que se dirigieron directamente hacia Drago para contenerlo y evitar que siguiera luchando, claro hasta que Dan hipnotizado por culpa de Hot spot alzara un poder de fusión que hizo que Drago estallara en una explosión de fuego de gran magnitud. Mira gruño en voz baja y susurro un pedido a Wilda quien asintió a la petición de su compañera, Mira se aseguro firmemente en el hombro de su Bakugan subterra, acomodo su cabello y su chaqueta, alzo su golpeador.<p>

_-¡Poder de fusión activado: golpe sísmico, impacto tierra!-_ Mascullo la pelinaranja haciendo surgir uno de los poderes mas complicado de Wilda. La Bakugan fue cubierta por un aura de color naranja que parecía estallar como si fuera una capa de poder. Wilda doblo las rodillas por un momento antes de dispararse con rapidez hacia donde estaba Drago tomándolo con sorpresa, en cuestión de segundos Wilda choco todo su cuerpo contra el Bakugan pyrus haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

_-¡Poder activado: Dragon máximo!-_Sonó al voz chueca de Dan agarrándose del cuello de Drago mientras caía al suelo siendo cubierto por Wilda. Mira miro como Drago era cubierto por un brillo espectral multicolor y sabia que eso era malo, por lo que pensó en que debería de hacer, ya que no deseaba lastimar a Dan, no lo haría, ella se prometió jamás lastimarlo.

Jamás.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué haces aquí sola?-Mira casi dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de quien había estado pensando hacia no menos unos cincos segundos. Ella nerviosa se da la vuelta para ver un espectáculo que algunas veces ha sucedido pero no lo hacia mas soportable. Era Dan sin camisa, descalzo y con solo un pantalón negro. Si bien la nave estaba navegando en el espacio, el reloj corporal de todos le hacia sentir que era tiempo de dormir, por lo que explicaba la vestimenta del ojirojo.<em>

_Mira ya lo había visto en topless antes y jamás se acostumbraba, ya había visto así a Ace y a Baron y con ellos no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, tuvo un hermano mayor, es compresible que esa pequeñez no le afectaba. Pero con Dan la cosa era diferente, no sabia porque pero ver su pecho levemente musculoso la hacia sentir…de manera muy graciosa se sentía en fuego (que ironía) y terminaba muy sonrojada. Era algo que no se explicaba. Por mientras Mira se hablaba a si misma sobre lo físico y se sonrojaba, Dan como inocente que a veces es, se acercó a la joven y poso su mano en su hombro sacudiéndola logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a Mira y que su sonrojo aumentara._

_-¿Te ocurre algo, Mira?-Pregunto preocupado Dan mirando a su amiga sonrojarse profundamente, si no fuera tan despintado hubiera descubierto que le ocurría a la joven Vestal pero como lo es, no se entero de nada. Mira negó con la cabeza y se separo de Dan quien solo miro a un lado pensativo- Mira…._

_-¿Si, dan?-Volteo a verlo ya que noto que su tono de voz era diferente, era mas calmada o mas afable, un tono de voz que usualmente no se escuchaba del peleador pyrus. Dan paso su mano por su cabellera castaño y miro fijamente unos segundos las estrellas del espacio._

_-Supongo que tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿me equivoco?-Parecía mas una afirmación que una pregunta, Mira le miro confundida, la expresión de Dan era tan….en sintonía, como si no tuviera nada que preocuparse y en algunos casos dan se mostraba así pero ella podía decir que en ese momento se sentía a gusto. Con algo o…quizas ¿con ella? Entonces decidió ser sincera y pedirle algo que podía verse muy íntimo pero no debía retratarse._

_-No…no puedo dormir…. Dan… ¿Quieres ver las estrellas conmigo?_

_-Seguro…-Respondió sin titubear el ojirojo sonriendo levemente. Mira se sonrojo y se acomodó una vez mas para ver las estrellas, con Dan a su lado, en una compañía silenciosa, en una compañía reconfortante entre ellos dos. Dan carraspeo por un momento y miro a Mira directamente a sus ojos- ¿Quieres hablar un poco? No se mucho sobre ti, pero de verdad quiero saber todo de ti, Mira…_

_-Igual yo…Dan._

_Ese momento se le podía considerar como su primera cita. Hablaron sobre diferentes temas, película favorita, gustos, disgustos, sueños entre otras cosas. Se permitieron ese momento ser jóvenes, no soldados o algo parecidos. No fue largo ese momento en que estuvieron juntos pero podían decirse que su relación había aumentado aun más. Al final Dan y Mira no entendieron porque no pudieron dormir a esa hora, pero cuando fuero a sus respectivas habitaciones, tuvieron un sueño agradable y reconfortante. Pensando en el otro, les ayudo a dormir. Aunque Mira sabia que no debia ,no pudo evitarlo._

_Dan siempre le calmaba y le ayudaba aun cuando no lo sabia._

* * *

><p>-¡AAAHHH!-Grito Mira por mientras Wilda era golpeada por un rayo de partículas multicolor causado por el poder activado de Drago. Mira no había sido herida, ella estaba a salvo en el hombro de Wilda pero la cuestión es que como dijo Han al principio, cuando habían alterados a sus bakugans, es que ellos tendría una relación empática con sus bakugans, como ya se ha demostrado anteriormente.<p>

Si el Bakugan sufre daño, el compañero igual.

-**¡ugh! ¡Mira! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?-**Pregunto Wilda con un tono de preocupación, la relación de daño que tenia entre compañero y Bakugan era algo que los unía completamente. Como dijo Lync una ocasión, ahora los compañeros podían sentir todo el daño que padecía sus bakugans en la batalla, era una gran relación pero también era un problema. No por nada ejemplos como Han, Ace, Julio entre otros sufrieron heridas graves durante las batallas.

Esto no era juego, era algo real.

-Estoy bien, Wilda, solo….me tomo por sopre-¡CUIDADO!-Advirtió rápidamente Mira mirando como meteoros de fuegos fueron lanzando hacia su Bakugan subterra que levanto una gran roca y se cubrió con ella para evitar el ataque, pero Drago volvió a atacar con una onda de fuego que cubrió toda la roca y ocasionado que por el esfuerzo, Wilda comenzara a retroceder lentamente.

-**¡Mira! ¡Haz algo! ¡No puedo soportar por mucho! ¡Tenemos que atacar!**

**-**Yo…yo….no…_Él me dijo que me protegería…él me dijo que…. ¿Cómo puedo lastimarlo cuando puso en mis manos su vida? ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz?-_Pensó contrariada, podía recordar ese momento con exactitud, cuando por casi se besan y recordaba la promesa que Dan le hizo. Es que ¿Cómo podía lastimar a su amado cuando le dio su vida?

* * *

><p><em>¿Dan?<em>

_-¿Tu confías en mí?_

_-….Si Dan….yo daría mi vida por ti…_

_-Por eso ,yo te daré la mía ,luchare por ti ,por todos los humanos ,por todos los Vestal ,por todos los Bakugans y seguiré luchando sin importar que ,quizas falle en el futuro pero…las cosas pueden cambiar y luchare ,no importa si seré destruido o no ,seguiré luchando para no ser aquel yo cobarde.._

_-Dan…_

_-Por ello para tener en mente mi meta, mi objetivo, te daré mi vida para recordar por quienes lucho, por ti que me dices que has dado su vida, luchare para cuidarla y todos a quienes confían en mi-Susurro con palabras llena de motivación y decisión, Mira soltó unas lágrimas por las palabras de su amado, se alegraba que aún mantenía sus ganas de continuar aun con saber de un "yo" cobarde._

* * *

><p>Mira por primera vez ,por esa única vez ,esa única vez hizo lo que ni le sucedió con la traición de su hermano ,con lo sucedido con los vexos ,con lo de la guerra contra los blazers ,hizo lo que jamás había hecho antes ,experimento la furia asesina. Su furia ya de por si reprimida desde hacia mucho tiempo estallo ¡No era justo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que tenía que pelear con su amado? ¡¿Por qué los blazers tenían que causar tantos problemas? El recuerdo de ese momento intimo con Dan le hizo sentirse furiosa porque tenia que pelear con su amado. Y sabía quien tenia la culpa.<p>

-¡No te preocupe Dan! ¡Yo te liberare! _¡DOBLE ENERGY ACTIVADO: MAXIMA ESTATUA TERRA MAS ENERGIA RAFAGA SUBTERRA!_-Grito Mira con toda su fuerza, dando paso a un gran poder a Wilda pero Drago no era el objetivo, era Kalt quien se enfrentaba contra una los demás peleadores. Wilda fue cubierto por un aura de energía naranja de gran alcance y apunto su mano izquierda a dirección de Kalt por mientras apunto la otra al suelo. Con lentitud energía naranja comenzaba a girar en la palma del Bakugan subterra

-**Es hora de poner fin a esto.**

-Si ¡Adelante Wilda!-Alentó Mira mirando de reojo como Dan y Drago se movía a su dirección, la vestal frunció el ceño porque no le gustaba esto, no quería lastimar a Dan, no quería y apretó los dientes ante la impotencia, porque Wilda había activado un Energy muy especial. Cuando Drago estaba en la zona visible de Wilda, la tierra estallo de improvisto y tomo a Drago que rugió de furia, la tierra con rapidez morbosa cubrió al Bakugan Dragon convirtiéndole en una estatua, Dan por igual. El poder era poderoso porque era un Energy pero no duraría por siempre.

-**¿Estas bien Mira?**

-Si, no me gusta lastimar a Dan…pero al menos lo contuvimos….ahora es hora de….-Mira se detuvo al igual que Wilda que detuvo el ataque del Energy. Con lentitud un hilo de sangre caía de los labios de Mira que alzo la mirada hacia Kalt y vio en su hombro a Hot spot quien sonreía con maldad pura y movió sus labios, que aunque estaban muy lejos para verlo Mira pudo descifrar lo que había dicho el Blazer.

-¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Hahaha ,eres una ilusa porque veras tu querido Kuso era una distracción para el verdadero ataque…como siempre dijo CoolB; mejor piensa con la mente, que con el corazón, porque podría ser apuñalado hasta la muerte…

-¡MIRA!

**-¡NOOO MIRA!**

**-**¡Hermana de Spectra!

Mira abajo como del pecho de Wilda surgía una espada hecha de lava, parecía ser que Kalt había usado un poder para lastimar a su Bakugan. La herida era muy grave, por ende el daño también le afectaba como mostraba lentamente sangre se propagaba en su pecho, si bien no tenía herida aparente, su cuerpo reaccionaba igual. Ella miro como los demás seguían en su respectivo combate, todo era un desorden pero noto como Mylene, Hydron y sin poder creerlo los bakugans del futuro de los Vexos gritaron igual. Entonces… mientras su Bakugan junto a ella caían al suelo heridos mortalmente, se permitió pensar que…

-….._Protegí tu vida, Dan….yo te lo dije….yo daría hasta mi vida por ti…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_un tributo a Star war, a Dragon ball Z entre otra series que me ha hecho como soy._

* * *

><p><em>Star war: parte dos.<em>

Roxas era un vestal de cabello castaño/rubio en puntas, de unos ojos azules aguamarina sin brillo y raramente una piel bronceada, algo que los Vestals no tienen. Por ello desde su juventud no el llamado un "No-nadie" debido a que sin importar que hiciera, durante toda su vida estaría solo y nadie se acordaría de él, debido a que era diferente a los demás. Los Vestals son en si parecido a los humanos, algunos tienen perjuicio contra lo que es diferente, en este caso que Roxas tenga piel no-pálida. Pero Roxas no se dejo lastimar y siguió con su vida. Cuando aparecieron los bakugans, el encontró a dos bakugans amigos de diferentes atributos, Keyblader Xion Haos y Keyblader Axel Pyrus.

Capaz de manejar dos bakugans de diferentes atributos supuestamente debería de haberlo convertido en un Vexos, pero Roxas ni entro a combatir en torneos o algo parecido, el solo se la paso compartiendo momentos con sus amigos, él fue el único de los Vestals en esos tiempos que vieron a los bakugans como seres vivos en vez de juguetes o algo parecidos, porque Roxas deseaba tanto, lo deseaba con todo su corazón tener amigos que protegió y cuido a sus dos bakugans. Con la guerra blazer Roxas tuvo que unirse con los peleadores, no tenía afiliación completa como los demás, al igual que Hibari tenia sus razones y cuando terminara la guerra dejara todo lo referente a los peleadores.

Él quería vivir con sus amigos, nada más.

Pero…cuando miro al planeta blazeria, ese lugar infernal, con un cementerio de gran magnitud rodeando su terreno espacial, todo ese resto de muertes y destrucción, hizo que el corazón amable de Roxas se agrietara. Y era peor los bakugans ,esos seres de gran corazón ,que ellos no tuvieron la culpa de que esto sucedería ,de que ellos están prestando su ayuda en una guerra que no tenían nada que ver ,que ellos tienen tantos problemas con solo estar con ellos ,ver los restos de inocentes bakugans hizo que Roxas sollozara levemente ,eso era demasiado.

Julio miro al joven vestal sollozar ante la vista frente suya, entendía bien que no era algo fácil de ver pero Julio santana era fuerte por naturaleza. El nació en un pequeño pueblo en México lleno de narcotráfico, pandillas y por si fuera poco, una gran cantidad de criminales y ladrones, fue una mala infancia tenia que admitir. El vivió en el tiempo de la desconfianza, de la soledad, del odio y del robo. Fue una época dura que le enseño que debía de ser mucho mas fuerte para poder sobrevivir. Cuando parecía que su vida ya no tenia sentido, que tanta corrupción y dolor en aquellas calles donde creció le afectaría, cayeron las cartas del cielo y aparecieron los bakugans, el mundo cambio desde entonces. El mejoro, el entreno para ser el mas poderoso para así triunfar y lo logro, se volvió uno de los peleadores mas reconocido en todo el mundo. Pero el costo fue grande ,ahora estaba metido en una guerra y sinceramente ,a él no le afectaba ,porque en su pueblo ,el único empleo que garantizaba futuro era en el ejercito o en la policía ,por lo que la carrera en el ejercito había pasado por su cabeza muchas veces ,es mas ,tanto en su viejo pueblo que por la corrupción habían surgidos pandillas que intentaron atacar o causar caos en aquel lugar y los soldados tuvieron que hacerles frente por lo que terminaba en enfrentamientos ,por lo que eso era tan normal que termino acostumbrándose. La guerra no es algo tan impactante para el.

-No dejen que esto les desmotive. Pronto entraremos al planeta Blazeria y es ahí que atacaremos, no olviden sus posiciones, pronto la ilusión creada por los bakugans de Hibari terminaran y seremos descubierto. Señorita Zenet ,es momento que se concentre en su función como capitán del equipo- Trono la voz de Julio sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a moverse o a hablar con su bakugans para sus respectivas tareas. Zenet sacudió la cabeza varias veces y miro agradecida a Julio, necesitaba que alguien le llamara la atención, Julio asintió a la gundaliana y partió a su posición. Zenet suspiro y alzo su mano derecha donde poso Contestir.

-¿Listo mi amigo?

-**Siempre lo estaré, Zenet…nunca dudes, nunca olvides….porque luchamos…**

**-**Y así se hara…-Mascullo en voz baja Zenet mirando como los demás miembros de los ocultos alzaban sus bakugans ,por mientras varios compartimientos se estaban abriendo ,hasta el mas grande que estaba en medio de sala ,todos escucharon el sonido de la cuenta regresiva.

¡10!

-Espero hacer sentir orgullosa a la reina Fabia… ¿Tu que crees Wolfurio?

-**Somos caballeros Rafe, nosotros cumpliremos con nuestro deber.**

¡9!

Madison suki miro a la esfera de su compañero Lobonoid y suspiro levemente, como quisiera comer un poco de chocolate pero ya que, concentrarse en lo que hara.

¡8!

**-¡uhhrr! Dante ¿Te acuerdas que no pudiste interferir en la batalla contra la blazer Rhionne?**

-¿Si? ¿Qué hay con eso?

**-Pues es tiempo para que demuestre quien eres.**

-claro, gracias Staluk.

¡7!

Hibari miraba fijamente como lentamente la bruma de neblina que había cubierto a las naves y había hecho invisible para todos los radares de los blazers desaparecía. Miro a sus bakugans darkus, le caía mal su Bakugan Mukuro, era quejoso y raro por mientras Chrome era un Bakugan muy amable para su gusto. Gruño en voz baja, eran un montón de herbívoros.

¡6!

Ben hacia unos movimientos de calentamiento, estaba un poco nervioso. Seria su primera vez en combate y esperaba poder tener buenos elogios para así impresionar a su ídolo, Anubias. Miro como en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta estaba una pirámide negra, esperaba que el armamento que le dio Anubias sea suficiente.

¡5!

Las personas sin Bakugan se movían de un lado para otro. Había algunos que estaban en torteras listas para disparar a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Tecnología remodelada por los Vestals y gundalianos, era grandes armas pero no eran muy fuertes, pero era algo.

¡4!

Mariam Kurosaki afilaba lentamente una katana vieja pero resistente que había traído Con ella, mirando fijamente como más y más la gran compuerta era abierta. Faltaba poco para que saliera al aire y comenzara la masacre, porque ella era una asesina y debía de actuar como tal, destrozando a sus enemigos.

¡3!

El capitán de la nave que se hacia llamar el coronel Steve Rogers miro una vez mas a todos esos jóvenes y lamento que aquellos niños tengan que hacer esto, pero era lo único que podían hacer. No había de otra.

¡2!

-_ ….Sid, espero que no hagas nada precipitado….Lena, por favor di te quiero a tu tonto novio…Mason, tu música onchetera es rara y dile a Lena que las amas…Jesse, no debes de obsesionarte tanto con los libros… Ren….Luchare por ti…no lo dudes….ustedes son todo lo que tengo…ustedes son mis amigos… mis aliados….mi familia y por ello…._

¡1!

-¡LUCHARE! ¡MUEVANSE!-las compuertas terminaron de abrirse. La bruma de niebla se disipo rápidamente. Mariam, Zenet, Roxas saltaron rápidamente hacia la compuerta directamente al vacio. Julio, Madison y Ben lanzaron a sus bakugans rápidamente. En las otras naves varios bakugans y armamentos personalizados salieron de algunas compuertas. Hibari salto en el hombro de Chrome y salieron volando a dirección aleatoria. Dante y Rafe fueron hacia otra parte para cumplir con una tarea que se le había puesto para ellos dos.

Todo inicio.

De varios brillos hicieron aparición los bakugans de Julio, Madison y Ben, Tentaclear, Lobonoid y Krakix. El Bakugan pyrus gundaliano no había cambiado mucho ,solo que tenia una mascara similar a un caballero de la edad media ,tenia hombreras con puntas iguales a unas llamas ,en su espalda había una túnica muy larga de color blanco y en su cintura había dos espadas cruzadas entre si. Lobonoid era un Bakugan hombre lobo de color plateado y negro aunque tenia unos que otros detalles, tenia una armadura cubriendo sus patas, antebrazos, tobillos, talones y codos, en su pecho había una armadura con forma de cabeza en forma de un lobo. Y finalmente Tentaclear, el Bakugan haos fue el que sufrió muchos cambios, porque ya no era solo un ojo, era ahora un especie de medusa de color blanca, no tenia serpientes ni nada en la cabeza sino unos tentáculos que formaba una forma similar al cabello, tenia una armadura cubriéndole el pecho y hombros, no tenia piernas sino una larga cola, su rostro tenia un único ojo y su boca era cubierto por un antifaz de armadura.

-Escúchenme con atención, Madison, tu eres la sub-comandante de armamentos pesados, es decir, que tienes conocimientos de armas de gran daño y pesadas, por lo que eres un punto importante pero también débil ya que tu Bakugan no podrá moverse con libertad. Es ahí cuando entramos ben y yo, seremos tu guardaespaldas.

-Correcto, debemos de esperar para estar a tierra y comenzar con nuestra parte- mascullo rápidamente Madison mirando a los otros dos peleadores y juntos a sus bakugans esperaron en el momento en que cayeran a tierra firme y que diera suelta al armamento de Lobonoid, el peligroso Silver-strong. Por mientras Zenet junto a Mariam y Roxas caían del cielo a una gran velocidad, activaron en su cuello un interruptor que estaba en un collar, despues de eso un especie de burbuja transparente cubrió su cabeza por lo que dieron una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡ES TIEMPO QUE LANCE A SUS BAKUGANS!-Grito rápidamente Zenet porque sentía urgencia, ya habían pasado unos segundos y aun…pensó demasiado rápido, comenzaron a escuchar explosiones por todos lados. Zenet lanzo a su Bakugan contestir, que tenia unas diferencias como la cual es que tenia unas turbinas en su espaldas, algunos que otros detallas y finalmente un escudo en su brazo izquierdo, él también había sido alterado y podía usar poderes Energy.

-¡Bakugan surge! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Tensa Zangetsu!-Surgió el Bakugan espadachín darkus y tomo a su compañera mientras se movían esquivando los montones de ataques aleatorios que recién aparecieron de la nada de parte del planeta blazeria. Las naves se movían por todo lados, esquivando y atacando pero Zenet sabía que esto era solo el comienzo. Roxas miro en su mano una esfera de color verde y la lanzo haciendo aparecer un brillo verde donde apareció Keyblader Axel Pyrus.

Axel Pyrus tenía una fisonomía humana cubierto por una túnica de color negro, tenía una cabellera roja y marcas debajo de sus ojos. En sus manos estaban unas charkras giratorias de gran tamaño de color rojas y de varias puntas filosas, en su espalda había unas alas extensas de color roja. El Bakugan pyrus tomo a su preciado amigo y usos sus alas para cubrirlo de varios ataques de energías que provino de algún lugar. Roxas agradeció a Axel quien le sonrió levemente.

Por mientras, por otro lado, Chrome y Mukuro darkus eran guiados por Hibari hacían donde provenían los ataques. Se trataban de unas pequeñas naves de vigilancia que fueron quienes le habían descubiertos además que eran lo que estaban atacando con rayos de energías y desincronizando la formación de la flota de las cuatros especies. Hibari no le importaba eso, a él lo que le importaba es pelear con enemigos fuertes pero esas cosas le estaban molestando y es tiempo….

-Es hora de morderlos hasta la muerte-Mascullo fríamente Hibari mientras en el hombro de Chrome, esquivaban los ataques de esas naves. El vestal alzo su golpeador y miro con frialdad a sus objetivos-_Poder activado: cuervos devoradores de la muerte._

**, duro como siempre, Hibari. Eso me agrada de ti.**

**-Ataquemos juntos…Maestro Mukuro.**

-Ataquen, herbívoros- Ordeno Hibari viendo el resultado del poder que había activado. Mukuro y Chrome combinaron sus tridentes y de la nada un montón de cuervos hechos de huesos y piel podrida se dirigieron en grandes cantidades hacia las naves comenzaron a devorarlas con bastantes rapidez pero si eso no fue suficiente, todos los cuervos estallaron progresivamente. Hibari miro que la gran parte de sus recién llegados enemigos había sido erradicada pero sabía que las cosas se pondrían más difíciles y eso podía asegurarlo ya que al mirar abajo, al planeta blazeria podía ver un montón de luces entre otras cosas. Hibari sonrió, pronto vendrás grandes enemigos.

El enemigo ha comenzando a reaccionar. Ha iniciado la batalla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Me hicieron una petición de mas romance a la historia, pues, así se hara. Este capitulo centrado en Julie y Ace. Este capitulo no tiene mucha acción._

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los pyrus: parte cuarto.<em>

¿Sabes el dicho que muchos han usado antes de que "no hay infierno como una mujer enojada"? pues, de una forma amable de decirlo nadie jamás se ha encontrado con una Julie y Mylene enojadas. La puñalada por la espalda que recibió Wilda y por ende Mira causo que todos quedaran en shock y pavor. Despues se vino el infierno, por mientras algunos se dirigieron rápidamente a tratar a Mira y ver si seguía viva o en su defecto, muerta, Mylene y Julie se enfurecieron a más no poder. A niveles nunca antes visto.

-¡ARMAMENTO ACTIVADO!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos peleadoras con furia máxima. Aa'une grito igual de furioso por mientras recibía su armamento que consistía en un bastón hecho al parecer de rocas acuáticas y en la punta tenia una esfera de color blanco ,por otro lado Gorem recibió una hacha donde en la hoja tenia un especie de mecanismo que parecía unas turbinas. Mylene miro como Hot spot gruñía, sin saber porque, pero no le dio importancia, alzo su golpeador con una mirada llena de furia.

-_¡Energy activado: Ondas acuáticas de lo profundo_!-Grito Mylene haciendo brillar su golpeador. Aa'une alzo el bastón y lo choco con fuerza en el suelo causando un poderoso terremoto que se dirigía inmediatamente hacia Kalt que esta vez recibió con muchísimo daño. Esto se dio cuenta Gorem que se movió rápidamente hacia Kalt y tomo su hacha y lo movió para chocarlo contra uno de los brazos de Kalt lastimándolo levemente pero Julie no termino ahí.

_-¡Poder activado: turbinas de marte!-_La turbina en el hacha se encendieron añadiendo poder en el impacto y haciendo que Gorem cortara el brazo de Kalt e impactara en el pecho del Bakugan blazer ocasionado que retrocediera. Pero antes de que hot spot hiciera algo, un especie de hormigas hechas de tierras comenzaron a cubrirle y hot spot miro a lo lejos como Hydron encima de Ilexia le miraba con arrogancia fría.

-No me agrada la hermana de Spectra, no me agradan mucho de aquí, pero lastimaste a uno del equipo ganador de Hydron ¡así que esto es personal! ¡Mandiblors! ¡Exploten!-Ordeno Hydron y rápidamente las hormigas de tierras estallaran en una gran explosión pero sabían que no habían terminado. Hydron miro a un lado suyo donde estaba Avior que aun seguía cargando su armamento para el ataque de gran alcance, le había estado cubriendo desde hacia unos minutos de algunos otros bakugans pyrus controlados, ya hasta había derrotado a Sid y a algunos bakugans de bajo rango- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara cargar eso, gundaliano?

-Lo suficiente como para vaporizar a ese blazer-Contesto Mason aun en el convertible con sus acompañantes moviéndose a través del campo de batalla, tenia el objetivo de ir a donde estaban los heridos, en especial Mira. Hydron frunció el ceño ante esto y mas como una gran mano hecha de lava caían hacia ellos, Hydron alzo su golpeador y miro fríamente el ataque del Bakugan hecho de lava.

-_Poder activado: sacrificio de Mandiblors_-Menciono el antiguo príncipe de vestal, del suelo surgieron iguales aquellas hormigas de tierras pero esta vez en enjambres, esta impactaron contra la mano de lava y aunque no detuvo el ataque, si lo retraso, momento que Ilexia se movió con un poco de lentitud. Lo malo de ser un Bakugan de gran alcances es que tiene una gran debilidad y es su movilidad.

-aun no ¿Qué esta hecho ese Bakugan?-Se pregunto a si misma Julie mirando como del suelo surgía otra vez Kalt y Julie achico los ojos ,tenia en la punta de la lengua sobre algo que…no sabia que…solo desearía que Ace estuviera aquí. Recordaba como se habían besado la primera vez y Julie tenia que admitir, que es ese recuerdo que aun podía mostrar alegría y seguir combatiendo aun cuando ya no sentía las mismas fuerzas de antes.

* * *

><p><em>Julie no se esperaba todos esos sucesos desde que habían entrado a la dimensión blazer. Las batallas interminable, el desorden del tiempo corporal ya que como no había un sol permanente o algo así, no sabían exactamente cuando debían de dormir, también estaban las búsqueda de alimentos, la paranoia de que había la posibilidad de ser embaucados y atacados hasta morir, la sangre de sus enemigos, las miradas de odios tantos de Han hacia los blazers como igual las que están dirigidas hacia a Dan. Todo esos sucesos ha hecho peaje con ella y sino fuera por el, ella ya hubiera perdido la cabeza.<em>

_Ace._

_Ella tenia que admitir ,que ellos se ayudaban mutuamente ,se comentaba sus pesares ,sus temores y sus anhelo ,eso ha logrado que estén mucho mas unido de lo que ya eran o deberían de ser. Julie no era tonta y aun mas con lo que sucedía, ella se estaba apegando mucho a Ace pero no podía evitarlo. No podía abrirse correctamente con Mira porque ella tenia sus propios asuntos y siempre estaba ocupada pensando o en Dan, algo muy obvio para algunos, o en las batallas, esto ultimo quizas sea algo que heredo de su hermano Keith y Julie no quería molestarle a la joven de Vestal. Chan lee era lo mismo, ella estaba seriamente enfrascada en su trabajo y cuando no tenia una misión o peleaban, ella siempre estaba meditando en la soledad o en algunos casos se iba con Han._

_Despues estaban Keith y Mylene, ellos eran la peor opción ya que Keith es…sin ofender, obsesionado en una cosa, él estaba seriamente centrando en volver a Helios aun más fuertes y así derrotar a más enemigos durante la guerra contra los Blazers. Mylene era una opción muy terrible, porque Mylene puede ser una gran luchadora, una gran estratega pero era fría y analítica, además una vez lo intento, es decir trato de abrirse un poco con Mylene, tener un momento entre chicas pero fue un fracaso. Mylene no conocía nada de lo que se refiere al termino "De lo femenino" Mylene solo conoce el mundo de los Bakugans, ella no es partidaria sobre los sentimientos y esas cosas. Con razón en unos meses despues aun no entiende que es lo que siente por Keith._

_La única opción era Ace y parecía ser que había tomado una buena decisión._

_-Julie….-Se escucho la voz de quien estaba pensando no hacia unos momentos. La peliplateada se giro rápidamente para ver como un cojeando y con una gran hilo de sangre recurrirle por el labio Ace grit. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos horrorizada y lo siguiente que supo fue que ya estaba abrazando al vestal que dio un quejido por alguna clase de dolor físico-…no tan fuerte, me lastimas boba._

_-¡Ace! ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuve muy preocupada! ¡No podíamos encontrar la señal de tu golpeador! ¡Responde!-Julie hablo con mucha rapidez pero por suerte Ace logro coger lo más importante en las palabras de la joven. Ace sonrió levemente por la preocupación de julie hacia y como no, se había recién encontrado con aquel que estuvo relacionado con a quelpo que tenia le traumado. Efectivamente, hablaba de Scourge, el blazer que había ido con su hermano a la tierra._

_Ace miro en donde se encontraban, una vez mas, estaban en una gran cantidad de esteroides y Julie parecía ser que o le había estado esperando o viendo por todo el lugar, Scourge le había tomado por sorpresa y le llevo a un planeta casi desértico, no tuvo de otra mas ue enfrentarse contra Scourge y ocasionado el evento que despues seria conocida como "Luz y oscuridad: el poder supremo" tanto por lo legendario de ese combate. Pero para Ace ahí descubrió una verdad que se le había pasado por alto muchísimo tiempo. Que para el, la única que le ayudaba en superar la culpa de haber matado al hermano de Scourge, es Julie. Ella ahora era su sol, su sustento, su vida y quería demostrárselo de alguna manera, no importa si terminaba rechazado, él quería al menos mostrarle cuan importante era ella para el._

_-Julie…tranquila…estoy bien…fui atacado por un blazer pero termine la batalla ante de que se volviera muy peligrosa…._

_-¡Eres un tonto, Ace! ¡Me hubieras dicho! ¡Yo...!_

_-Julie…escúchame yo…espera… ¿Estabas preocupada por mi? ¿Tanto? ¿Por qué?_

_-¡SI GRADISIMO ZOQUETE! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por mi!-Ace no se esperaba eso y tampoco como julie comenzaba a llorar. Él no lo esperaba y comenzó a sentirse muy culpable, él pensaba que ella no tomaría mucho en cuenta que el desapareció pero se equivoco. De pronto como si fuera una epifanía, supo que el ya no tenia que temer. Solo necesitaba una confirmación. Tomándola del mentón suavemente le alzo para mirarla directamente a sus ojos, Julie se mostro sorprendida y susurrando sonreía con lentitud-…Eres un orgulloso tonto… ¿Lo sabias?_

_-¿Qué si lo soy?_

_-Bueno….supongo que…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que necesitas que alguien cambie esa aptitud…_

_-¿Así?_

_-Si….quien sabe….a lo mejor pueda ser alguien cercano a ti…-Para respaldar a sus palabras, Julie se pego mas a Ace, su narices estaban casi tocándose. Julie no es tonta, no por nada ella habla del romance y esas cosas, ella conocía los detalles y como la miraba en ese momento Ace, no quería mortificarse y darle vuelta al asunto, ella seria directa, por ello le facilito a Ace las palabras, así se sentía cómodos. Ace sonrió de medio lado, esa chica siempre le sorprendía, el debería de haber sido quien daba el primer paso ¿y que creen? Ahora resulta que ella también lo dará, bueno, al menos ya no esta triste y preocupada por el._

_-¿Te dijo algo? En la batalla que tuve…pensé en ti….recordé que en mi peor momento ,cuando la culpa me estaba lastimando….tu llegaste a mi….y recordé que desde que hemos estado aquí ,tu compañía me ha dado fuerza….quizas es momento para darte algo a cambio- susurro Ace acercándose aun mas a Julie quien se sonrojo profundamente ,ni Billy le había dicho algo ,el pensamiento de su "novio" flaqueo su voluntad pero se recordó ,Ace le necesitaba ,el necesitaba un apoyo por lo que le negarle esto era como quitarle lo que le ayudaba mantener la cordura ,ella. _

_Con una nueva decisión ,acerco igual su rostro al del Vestal y cuando estaban a punto de besarse ,Julie pensó que cosas sucederán en el futuro y deseo con todo su corazón que aun despues de la guerra ,ella y Ace siguieran juntos ,sin importar como pareja o amigos ,que siguieran juntos. Sus labios se rozaron con suavidad hasta que finalmente chocaron dándole una mar de sensaciones a cada uno. Calidez, tranquilidad, euforia, nerviosismo, un desconocido sabor a chocolate y aun mas importante, el latir de sus corazones. Julie ahora entendía sobre el dicho de ver estrellas cuando se daba un beso según con el hombre de su sueño según había dicho su madre y algunas chicas y mujeres a lo largo de su vida, lo que sintió con ese beso, fue literalmente sentir como una gran cantidad de llamaradas chocando contra meteoritos y que las mismas estrellas parecían brillar ante todo eso. Fue maravilloso._

_Graciosamente, eso realmente estaba sucediendo. Por mientras el vestal y la terrícola estaban experimentado el beso de su vida, a uso kilómetros de ahí (porque el espacio es extenso) Han junto a Shun estaban enfrascados en una batalla de gran dimensión contra algunos blazers….aunque claro, la pareja ni se dio de cuenta, como tampoco el gran final que dio Shun y Lync en un ataque conjunto. Gorem que en ese momento no estaba porque estaba protegiendo el meteoro donde estaba Julie aunque se extraño no escuchar ordenes de su querida amiga. Percival por otro lado…solo cerró los ojos avergonzados. El comienzo de una relación con tal escenario, eso seria algo que Julie recordaría por siempre._

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es posible que aun sigue en pie? ¿Cómo?-por mientras Gorem seguía esquivando y atacando a Kalt ,Julie seguía pensando y gracias al pensar en Ace ,pudo eliminar la desesperación tanto por las heridas que tenia ,tanto cortes y quemaduras en caderas y brazo derecho ,como igual lo que le sucedió a Mira ,si algo le sucedería ,Dan podía enloquecer. Ella miro a Kalt atentamente, concentrándose y pensando a por mil llegando a un nivel que hasta impresionaría a Ace, Julie encontró la verdad. Gorem se dio cuenta de esto y si tuviera boca, sonreiría con orgullo.<p>

-**Bien hecho, Julie.**

**-**Me conoces bien, Mi querido Gorem. Si, ya descubrir porque este Bakugan blazer no ha sido derrotado. Gorem, retrocede, debemos de reunirnos con Hydron-Por primera vez confiada en esa batalla y una tal que haría sentir orgulloso a Ace grit, Julie sonrió con confianza y de medio lado. Toda digna de la novia secreta del peleador darkus de vestal y uno de los primeros campeones de los peleadores. Gorem asintió y retrocedió con cuidado sin alertar a Kalt y a hot spot.

Por otro lado Mylene estaba eufórica, hacia que Aa'une atacara con puros Energy a Kalt, estaban enojados. Y temerosos. Mylene había llegado igual a la misma conclusión que Julie no hacia ya unos minutos pero ella no tenia que entrometerse en ello, son leso bakugans subterras la clave de la victoria de esta batalla. Pero también había otra razones del porque Mylene no ha hecho algún movimiento, ella estaba temiendo por Mira, eran amigas no muy cercanas, solo lo mas debido pero ella estaba muchísimo mas preocupada por Han. Cuando él se entere que Mira esta herida…

Se desatara el infierno. No por nada, Mira es…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente, quizas tenga treinta capítulos máximos esta parte y ya hasta pienso en como terminarlo pero nada serio. Otra cosa, para _**Dragon oscuro**_, men, deja de dejarme review anónimos cuando tienes un cuenta que puedes usar, como los otros pero no me quejo._

_Otra cosa, si, soy un cabron porque no se ha dicho lo que le sucedió a Mira. Si, ódienme hehehe, créenme que con ella dará unas dos sagas de gran importancia, quizas vista en la tercera temporada. Pero no se desesperen, no por nada el sospeso y el misterio define parte este fic._

* * *

><p><em>Star war: parte tres.<em>

Tú sabes cuando te sucede algo tan… bueno, tiene muchos nombres pero el punto es que, cuando te sucede algo tan fuera de lo común, tanto bueno o malo, la mente se cierra y lo único que puedes hacer es decir:

-¡mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Por la dichosa situación, un dato curioso, es que uno termina diciendo esta simple frase cuando estas en un situación de vida o muerte. Puede ser gracioso pero no, en verdad esta era una situación de vida o muerte. El ataque ya había comenzado no hacia ya como dos horas en el planeta Blazeria y las cosas estaban fuera de tono. Zenet no podía dejar de decir aquella vulgaridad por mientras contestir corría y atacaba al mismo tiempo. La batalla había tomado un nuevo giro de lo que es conocido como una guerra. Las naves se habían estado combatiendo entre si en el cielo espacial.

Zenet decidió no concentrarse en la batalla entre las naves. Debía de concentrarse en su vida y eso mismo estaba haciendo, bueno contestir y ella. Lo que sucede es que estaba siendo perseguida por un gran tiranosaurios Rex de gran tamaño, no, es mas, contestir solo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y eso es decir mucho, su color de piel era de color verde y naranja y tenias algunas plumas en algunas partes de su cuerpo además de un gran cuerno de tres punta en la frente, este Bakugan con aspecto prehistórico es el Bakugan perteneciente del segundo al mando, Danger. El segundo blazer mas importante, se dice que si Vhennos falleciera, Danger se convertiría en el próximo emperador, claro hasta que algún idiota intente tomar la posición aunque eso no era importante.

Ixxilk subterra era un Bakugan de gran tamaño y aunque parecía ser que no era de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, era un Bakugan con una gran agilidad y resistencia. El planeta blazeria no era como pensaba que era ,porque en realidad no tenia población civil ,todos los blazers nacen siendo soldados y por ende ,no hay blazers inocentes o algo parecidos ,el planeta solo era como una base para el emperador Vhennos ,por mientras la armada de los blazers esta puesta en otros planetas. En el planeta blazeria solo había un montón de colinas y un palacio donde residían Vhennos y su sequito personal.

El cual fue quienes le recibieron y si bien no son mucho, tanto como se debía de esperar, el grupo de bienvenida como se le puede llamar así son de gran poder, muchos de los bakugans voluntario a la batalla había perecido y eso apenas había transcurrido unas dos horas. Danger decidió incluirse a la batalla llamando a su Bakugan blazer compañero ,Ixxilk ,conocido como el devorador bestial debido a que de una podía tragarse a cualquier Bakugan en un solo bocado. Y lo peor de todo es que siniquiera ha usado una carta de poder o algo parecido. Zenet gruño sacudiendo la cabeza, ahora mismo, ella tenia algo muchísimo más importante, y era sobrevivir. Alzo su Bakubot lista para contratacar.

_-¡Poder activado: Brillo Haos!-_Mando Zenet y contestir dio una voltereta en el aire antes de lanzar algunas esferas de energía amarrilla hacia Ixxilk que los recibió y solo rugió en señal de desafío ,parecía ser que no le afecto en lo mas mínimo. Zenet gruño una vez más- _Doble poder activado: cadenas de restricción más doble brillo Lumino._

**-¡Aahhhh! ¡Prueba mi poder, bestia estúpida!**

**-¡Arghh! **–Rugió Ixxilk sin detenerse y cargando directamente al Bakugan gundaliano. Contestir se cruzo de brazos para despues extender sus brazos a delante suyos, cadenas de color dorado surgieron del suelo y acorralaron a Ixxilk que detuvo sus fauces a unos centímetros de la cabeza de contestir que hubiera trago saliva ante esto sino fuera que preparo el próximo movimiento. Choco con fuerza sus dos puños al frente y lanzo una gran onda de energía haos hacia Ixxilk causando que chocara contra un edificio. Zenet suspiro aliviada.

-Vamos con los otros-Pidió la Peliverde a su amigo que asintió y dieron un gran salto hacia otro barranco y vieron como estaban los demás. Roxas estaba con su Bakugan pyrus Axel luchando contra otros bakugans Droides por mientras Tensa Zangetsu estaba intentado destrozar el escudo de energía que cubría al palacio real en donde estaba Vhennos ,en el cielo ,en la nave principal estaba madison junto a su Bakugan Lobonoid cargando un gran cañón conectado a muchos cables lanzando un rayo de gran magnitud por todos lados ,volando alrededor de la nave eran Krakix y Tentaclear que usaban poderes entre otros movimientos para proteger la nave. De Hibari no se sabía nada aunque había grandes explosiones en la zona de las nubes.

-**Esto es malo, estamos en tierra enemiga pero esto no era lo que esperáramos.**

**-**¿A que te refieres contestir?

-**Es que…no hay casi nada, es decir, si estamos peleando con muchos enemigos pero**….**Mira esto Zenet, no hay muchos soldados más experimentos, ya descubrimos que la fuerza armada esta esparcida por todo el universo blazer pero…. ¿Hasta cuando aparecerán el enemigo? Podríamos estar acorralados.**

**-**_Contestir tiene razón, creíamos que el ejercito blazer estaría aquí, es fácil ahora que estamos aquí sin problemas, pero es el tiempo lo que define esto…si terminamos acorralados, moriríamos…no, no dejare que esto suceda, al final no será un ataque de gran magnitud pero si de importancia, porque tenemos un objetivo…-_Pensó Zenet mirando a lo lejos como tensa Zangetsu seguía con su insistente ataque contra el escudo de energía. Ahora tenía un método para desestabilizar a los blazers, derrotando a Vhennos ganarían un punto pero era algo loco. Es decir, bien admitía que no había estado presente cuando Vhennos derroto a Barodius pero al haber derrotado a Barodius juntos con los malvados de la doce ordenes debe de ser alguien de temer y poder. Lo único que necesitaba era la compañía de los demás.

-**¿Qué piensas, Zenet?**

-Vhennos será nuestro objetivo, debemos de reunirnos con los demás y…-De pronto del suelo estallando hizo aparecieron una grandes fauces bestiales que se cerraron alrededor de contestir que reacciono rápidamente y uso sus brazos para amortiguar las fauces de sea lo que sea que fue eso. Zenet grito sorprendida por esto y se aseguro al no caer. Contestir gruño por el esfuerzo intentando que no se lo tragaran pero la fauces de aquella bestia eran demasiado fuerte- ¡¿Qué es esto?

**-¡Arggg, tiene que….ser algún Bakugan! ¡El dinosaurio subterra!**

-¿El? ¡Pero le golpeaste con un ataque a quemarropa!

-**¡Ahhh, concéntrate Zenet, debo de salir de aquí o podríamos salir heridos o peor, muertos!-**Contestir intentaba usar toda su fuerza para liberarse del hocico de Ixxilk pero el Bakugan dinosaurio era demasiado fuerte. Zenet se sujeto aun mas a su Bakugan haos y alzo su muñeca con su Bakubot activado.

-_Poder de fusión activado: Escudo Lumino_-Mascullo rápidamente, por mientras el Bakugan haos fue cubierto por un escudo de energía e Ixxilk tuvo que escupirlo rápidamente, Contestir suspiro aliviado por mientras caía al suelo pero antes de que hiciera algo, fue pisoteado con muchísima fuerza por Ixxilk. Zenet cayó al suelo dando un alarido de dolor, tanto por el aterrizaje y por el impacto que recibió Contestir- ¡Contestir! ¡Ya te ayudare! _¡Poder activado: cadenas mil_-Ugh!

-¿Oh? Entonces ¿Eres tu quien lastimo a mi Bakugan?-De improvisto de quien sabe donde, Danger apareció y tomo del cuello a Zenet comenzándole a estrangular sin tregua. La gundaliana forcejeo rápidamente por mientras miraba a Danger con furia y miedo. Danger sonrió sádicamente y acerco su rostro al de la gundaliana, despues de mirarla por unos segundos, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacándole aun mas el aire y que un hilo de sangre y saliva saliera de sus labios- Esto es algo tan ofensivo, un montón de debiluchos se lanzan a atacar a nuestro planeta, mi emperador esta muy ofendido por esto.

-**¡ZENET! ¡ARHGH! ¡TRANQUILA, YA TE AYUDARE!**

**-**No lo creo, Bakugan haos, ustedes morirán hoy por esta ofensa. Ixxilk, procede- El Bakugan bestia rugió en señal de agradecimiento y piso aun mas fuerte a Contestir que lanzo un alarido de dolor. Zenet intentaba con todos los medios respirar aun más, intento golpear a Danger y hasta había usado el puñal que tenía escondido pero Danger se lo quito y le apretó duramente su mano derecha sacándole un quejido de dolor. Hasta su disfraz humano había desaparecido mostrando su verdadera forma, algo que sorprendió a Danger-…no puede ser, una gundaliana, entonces eso significa que… ¿Las razas están unidas? Mmm, esto debe de saberlo el emperador Vhennos….

-Maldito…seas…blazer…-Desafiante como siempre ,Zenet escupió al rostro de Danger haciéndole que este hiciera una mueca de enojo y le propinara un golpe directo al pecho de la gundaliana sacándole aun mas el aire pero ocasiono que le soltara y que ella saliera disparada a varios metros de ahí. Zenet tosió sangre pero se concentro primero en respirar rápidamente y miro como Danger se mostraba con mucha furia pero antes de que hiciera algo, del cielo una sombra que obstruyo el sol les llamo la atención. Zenet hizo una mueca-…Genial…

-**Es hora de pelear-**Trono la voz en un rugido de desafío de Lobonoid que cayo entre Danger e Ixxilk ocasionado que la tierra se agrietara y que el blazer tuviera que cubrir su rostro con sus brazos, momento que aprovecho Lobonoid que tenia un cañón con varias cadenas de color plateado y bronce además de unas metralletas en su brazo derecho, con un movimiento choco la boca del caño en el estomago de Ixxilk y Lobonoid sonrió maliciosamente- **Di Kaboom, lagartija sub-desarrollada.**

¡BOOOMM!

Ixxilk recibió a quemarropa el impacto de gran magnitud y que fuera lanzando a varios kilómetros por ello. Danger reaccionado ya tuvo que dar un salto hacia tras esquivando el puño que aun en el suelo y adolorido Contestir le había dado, Danger gruño en voz baja y se teletrasporto al parecer a otro lugar, pero eso no le pareció importante a Zenet, ella se dirigió a socorrer a su amigo Bakugan. Por otro lado, del cielo cayeron Tentaclear y Krakix mirando a la líder del equipo. Julio suspiro, por poco y ni la contaba, pero ahora estaban en tierra firme y era tiempo para que Madison hiciera relucir el armamento de gran poder de fuego de Lobonoid, el experimental armamento Silver-strong.

-Activa el armamento ,Madison ,es tiempo para romper ese escudo-Ordeno Julio por mientras pensaba que si dejar a Dante y a Rafe solo en la luna del planeta blazeria para atacar a las naves fuera una buena idea ,pero negó con la cabeza ,tenían que derribar ese escudo en donde se escondía Vhennos. Madison saco un especie de estrellas de cuatros puntos y lo lanzo al aire.

-Armamento instalado, surge Silver-strong-Un brillo plateado cubrió a Lobonoid y todos vieron que era como un especie de mochila configuradas, su forma parecía un aparato en la espalda de Lobonoid, también tenia unas partes que parecían darle unas hombreras al Bakugan darkus, pero lo que llamo la atención son las cuatro puntas que tenían varios símbolos en ellas. De pronto Lobonoid que ahora tenía una mascarilla con dos tubos recorrerle por las mejillas y un visor de color rojo en leso ojos soltó una voz mecánica, parecía ser que no era de Lobonoid.

-**Armamento introducido: Activando protocolo de energía experimental: Energía reaccionado: Energía subiendo: 34%- 40%-56%-71%-83%-95% ¡100%! Energía activada. Protocolo completo, armamento Silver-strong funcionando correctamente. Todos los puertos han sido abiertos. Confirmación de voz requerida.**

-Aquí madison suki, dice "Los peleadores lucharemos" activación, peleadora Darkus.

-**Confirmación aceptada. Protocolos completo. Iniciado. Estudio cumplido. Activación final del armamento Silver-strong: Cumplido. **

**-¿ehh? ¿Ahora que?**

**-**Ahora podemos hacer esto, Lobonoid ¡Poder God activado: Día del eclipse, sol negro!-Trono la voz de Madison por mientras Lobonoid dio un rugido altísimo que hizo que la tierra retumbara. El prohibido poder God ya había sido replicado debido a la investigación del poder Energy, Michael Gehabich, abuelo de Alice fue quien creo el poder God pero era inestable y solo podía dar un único golpe porque no sabía que Fefnir también tenía la capacidad de lanzar un Poder God y sin desperdiciar poder. El armamento Silver-strong era un arma experimental pero de gran alcance, porque puede otorgar por una única vez la capacidad de lanzar poderes God. Lobonoid apunto sus manos al frente y comenzó a concentrar energía darkus en ella, los bakugans de los peleadores rápidamente se movieron para darle espacio al ataque que prometía ser de gran destrucción.

-**Protocolos de verificación activados: Análisis muestra que energía cargas ha bajado al 63%- protocolos de seguridad activado: se alerta que daño al enemigo serán reducidos para la protección del Bakugan y propietario.**

**-**¡Olvídate de eso! ¡DISPARA!-Lobonoid no necesito mas, el disparo el ataque, que si bien no debía de ser poderoso, era de gran alcance, el rayo impacto con fuerza al escudo de energía que rodeaba el palacio del emperador ocasionado una onda expansiva que destrozo a todo Bakugan Droides que estuviera alrededor. El ataque continuo y con lentitud parecía ser que trasladaba el escudo con suma facilidad. Dentro del palacio, Vhennos miro todo aquel ataque y sabía bien que aquello podía matarlo.

-Odio esto, pero bueno, hace tiempo que no he combatido. Bakugan pelea...Bakugan surge…ven a mi...-En ese momento el rayo de energía de Lobonoid trapazo el escudo y se dirigía directamente hacia el palacio, pero Vhennos no se mostro temeroso, no como sus guardias que estaban corriendo como locos. El simplemente lanzo una esfera y susurro las palabras para llamar a su Bakugan-….Subterra/Pyrus/Ventus Onoki.

Una gran explosión pero esta vez provenía del palacio surco entre los cielos e hizo que el rayo de Lobonoid, el poder God aunque imperfecto se deshiciera como si fuera un simple papel ante la onda expansiva. Todos los peleadores abrieron la boca consternados y asustados por mientras el armamento del Bakugan lobo se deshacía en chatarra ya perdiendo su uso. De la gran explosión de energía en el palacio, surgió de ella como si nada Vhennos mientras la forma en sombra de su Bakugan se podía ver a través de la bruma de energía. Vhennos sonrió sádicamente al panorama que estaba frente sus ojos.

-Hoy, Onoki les hara saber ¡PORQUE SOY EL EMPERADOR! ¡PROBARAN EL VERDADERO PODER DE VHENNOS, EL BLAZER DEMONIO DEL POLVO! ¡HAHAHAHA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Se promete acción en este capitulo, en el siguiente se finalizara en mayor parte esta saga, despues se dará paso a la saga Star Wars y despues cuándo las dos sagas se junten, ya verán._

_Otra cosa, debo de comentar a los lectores, que trato que ningún personaje original no se convierta en un Mary o Gary Stu para mejor gusto de los lectores. Los mary o Gary Stu es un mal que hay que tener en cuenta. Por ejemplo, tomen a Han kuso, un personaje muy detallado pero con problemas, porque todo personaje se basa en la psique humana, así que para evitar que un personaje original propio se vuelve este mal, deben de hacerlo lo mas humano posible, que sufre, que llora, que odia y que tiene imperfecciones. Recuerden mis consejos para quienes desean hacer una historia con un OC._

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los pyrus: parte cinco.<em>

Cuando Kalt había activado su armamento especial y gano la habilidad casi parecida al poder M'arrillian pero solos en bakugans pyrus, todos los implicados a ese atributo sintieron una onda mental tomar control de su cuerpo. Muchos de ellos ni sabían que estaban bajo control, otros como Sid, Dan y Linus eran consciente que su mente estaba siendo controladas pero no sabia que estaban haciendo o cuanto tiempo ha trascurrido, solo estaban ahí, sabiendo que estaña congelados mentalmente. Por otro lado estaba los bakugans ,ellos eran lo mismo ,pero únicamente Fortress ,Neo Ziperator y en especial Fefnir que eran consciente de que estaban siendo controlados ,pero era únicamente Fefnir que era capaz de ver que era lo que hacia. El Bakugan pyrus descendiente igual de un subterra era consciente de toda la batalla y trataba, con lo poco que podía, de retener todo su poder. Sabia bien que Han estaba completamente bajo control de aquel blazer y sabía bien que era peligroso por los poderes prohibidos de Fefnir.

Los poderes God.

Como demostró en el combate que tuvo hacia tiempo contra Dan y Drago, los poderes God son la epitome de la máxima fuerza, como su nombre indica, el poder equiparado al de un dios. Los seis guardianes eran los únicos capaces de usar poderes God sin sufrir efectos secundarios o en su defecto la muerte, por lo cual los hacia los seis bakugans mas poderosos del ejercito Vestal. En la nave o mas bien, lo que quedaba de la nave de Han, se encontraban exactamente los otros cuatros guardianes en éxtasis, además del clon deformado de Phantom, prometeos darkus y finalmente del guardián traidor, Phantom. Lo que le ocurría a los otros guardianes era que al no tener sus compañeros cayeron en un estado de coma aunque podían despertar si lo desearan, pero como dijo Han aquella vez cuando Ace y Marucho vieron los bakugans, ellos no lo deseaban.

Porque Wilduria, Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Prometeos y Pandora no deseaban otros compañeros, ellos quisieron mucho a sus primeros compañeros humanos/vestal; Grey, Shiori, Sky y Maron. Los guardianes sobrevivieron pero perdieron las ganas de seguir luchando, no tenían nada. Por ello Han no ha gastado su tiempo en llamarlos o hacerlos reaccionar ,con ellos de su lado la guerra seria mas corta y menos sangrienta de lo que será ,pero era inútil ,ellos ya no tenían la determinación para hacerlo ,además que en su tiempo ya se sabia que eran obsoletos. No por nada Fefnir y Han sabían que estaban haciendo una nueva generación de guardianes. Ser un guardián era algo que le pesaba a Fefnir, no por nada él es descendiente de un Bakugan de gran poder y ese Apollonir Pyrus por lo que sabia que muchos esperan que haga cosas extraordinarias. Con muestra de ADN del antiguo guerrero Bakugan mas la adquisición de la muestra de otra Bakugan subterra, nació Fefnir. Los demás guardianes le fue igual, hasta Wilduria es descendiente de Wilda y Drago por mientras Fairy Leviathan lo era del Bakugan aquos Sirenoid. Harpuia era descendiente de Ingram y Skyress. Prometeos era un clon de Phantom por mientras este es un descendente de Exedra Darkus y un Bakugan ventus llamado Taylean. Y más importante Pandora, descendiente de Wyvern y Nemus.

Pero eso no era lo importante, Fefnir al menos en ese momento agradecía que en su sangre recorría ADN de Bakugan subterra que le permitía al menos tener su conciencia activa y tener la suficiente agilidad mental de retener todo su poder para así no soltar un poder God. Como él estaba consciente, él se dio cuenta lo que le sucedió a Mira y el no pudo evitar gritar por el shock y el horror. Fue suficiente el pavor y la conmoción que experimento aquel momento Fefnir que dejo caer el control de su energía suelta. Algo que noto el controlado Han kuso que miro sin emoción alguna a su golpeador personalizado, al ver el aumento de la energía saco un nuevo poder, un poder Energy.

-_Energy activado: llamarada de los mil soles_- Recito sin emoción alguna Han. Fefnir exteriormente no mostro ninguna perturbación, por mientras de sus piernas, manos y hocico lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego que se dirigía hacia varios bakugans tomándoles por sorpresa. Interiormente Fefnir rugió furioso por ello e intento liberarse o hacer algo al respecto. No podía hacer nada- _Energy activado: estrella de fuego meteoro._

Una vez mas Fefnir lanzo un rayo de fuegos en sus extremidades y hocicos formados cincos rayos de fuegos cargados que impactaron sin contemplación a Prince Mudeenu y a Ilexia. El ataque continuo causando daño por todas partes. De pronto una torre de tierra surgió del suelo y choco con rudeza en el estomago de Fefnir sacándole el aire, pero Han haciendo un quejido de dolor, alzo un nuevo poder. Fefnir exploto en una onda de llamas que destrozos aquella torre, de pronto sorpresivamente apareció Preyas y Elfin que tenían en cada manos, una gran esfera de agua y un martillo de hielo, respectivamente.

-**¡Toma el golpe acuático del gran Preyas!**

**-¡Sufre lagartija sub-desarrollada! ¡Eres guapo pero te estas comportando muy mal! ¡Te voy a dar un castigo y te va...!**

**-¡ELFIN! ¡SOLO GOLPEALO!**

¡SPLACH! ¡TOOCK!

Fefnir recibió los dos golpes enviándolo duramente al suelo duramente, pero Preyas apareció rápidamente y extendiendo sus piernas, cayo de bruce encima del Bakugan del futuro haciendo que rugiera adolorido. Pero Preyas no se detuvo ahí, abriendo su boca expulso una gran cantidad de agua para aturdir levemente a Fefnir y a Han que cayo al suelo ante esto y tuvo que nadar por el exceso de agua. Una mano de Fefnir surgió del suelo y golpeo duramente a Preyas deteniendo su ataque y con un movimiento con sus piernas hizo que el Bakugan aquos cayera al suelo. Fefnir rodo a un lado rápidamente para esquivar como Elfin había intentando empalarle con una lanza. Fefnir mentalmente agradecía que intentaran detenerlo pero no entendía porque la Bakugan aquos femenina quería matarle de tal manera.

-_Poder activado: oleada de burbujas explosivas_-Sonó la voz de Marucho aun en el convertible conducido por Mason. Elfin poso su mano en su barbilla y como si estuviera soplando algo, soltó de sus labios unas pequeñas burbujas a gran cantidad a dirección de Fefnir que debido a que Han no estaba luchando lucidamente, no vio peligroso aquel movimiento e igual con el controlado Fefnir. Cuando las burbujas choco contra la piel del Bakugan Dragon estallaron fuertemente haciendo retroceder al Bakugan pyrus que gruño adolorido. Por otro lado, de pronto entre una bruma de polvo surgió Prince Mudeenu que blandía un martillo cargado de electricidad y se dirigió a golpear en el punto ciego de Fefnir. Han esta vez reacciono.

-_Triple poder activado: lanzallamas, onda kelvin mas furia draconiana-_Mando Han aun intentando salir del agua en donde se encontraba atrapado. Fefnir lanzo una onda de llamas hacia Prince Mudeenu que lo esquivo con gracia y se acercó rápidamente a Fefnir y estuvo a punto de golpearlo con su martillo electrificado pero fue detenido por una bruma calorífica rodeaba al Bakugan Dragon.

**-Maldición.**

Fefnir choco sus manos y causo una explosión de fuego mandando a volar a varios bakugans ,en especial a Prince Mudeenu que regreso a modo esfera por el daño ocasionado por aquel ataque. Fefnir se quejo profundamente, necesitaban que hicieran algo rápido antes de que Han controlado mentalmente pensara usar un poder God. Fefnir miro como Preyas y Elfin comenzaron a rodearle y el Bakugan pyrus sin poderlo evitar hizo encender sus manos en un gesto amenazante, listo para cualquier ataque que intentara lanzarle. Por otro lado Han salió por fin del agua y sin emoción algún contemplo que muchos de los bakugans pyrus ya habían sido derrotados. El peleador del futuro pensó en que debería de hacer y pensó en lanzar continuamente poderes Energy.

En otro lugar Mylene gruño adolorida debido al hecho que Aa'une ha estado recibiendo muchas heridas causadas por Kalt y Hot spot, la batalla estaba llegando a su punto final, muchos miembros de los dos grupos están cansados y han caído. Runo y Paige son pruebas de ello, no sabia donde estaban aquella chica y la gundaliana pero de algo estaba segura, estaban cansadas y heridas. Ella aun continuaba peleando para darle tiempo a Hydron y a Julie para hacer su movimiento. Ella pensó en que debería de hacer y miro el rostro de su compañero Bakugan que le devolvió la mirada con una calma frialdad. Mylene suspiro interiormente, ella deseara en estos momentos que estuviera Lync y los otros, a propósito ¿Dónde estaba el enano?

-Aa'une ¿Qué piensas?

-**Es mejor usar aquel modo, Mylene, es lo suficiente como para que los bakugans subterras tengan el suficiente tiempo para terminar de una vez con todo esto.**

**-**Esta bien ,usaremos ese movimiento….._Element activado: Aa'une la proyección _-Trono la voz de Mylene y sauna comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta que exploto en una gran cantidad de agua , despues de ellos del agua surgió una sombra que al final mostro que se trataba una versión de Aa'une solo que su piel era azul traslucido y con ojos amarrillos además que no tenia cuerpo de centauro sino que tenia varios tentáculos como piernas y lo mas importante era que era mas pequeño a su forma normal. Mylene había usado sus botas antigravedad para levitar encima de su Bakugan y evitar el agua. Mylene hizo una mueca ante esto, aun recordaba las burlas de shadow Prove de sus botas antigravedad ya que le dijo que se parecía a una bruja voladora. Oh, como deseaba patear a su amigo loco.

-**Modo proyección activado. Habilidad activada: Poseidón máximo.**

Del cielo cayo en cascada una gran cantidad de agua que choco fuertemente contra Kalt y el agua comenzó a girar de manera rápida pero antes de que volviera a atacar, un rayo de lava salió entre el mar de agua y golpeo a Aa'une pero el ataque le había trapazado. En ese modo Aa'une era invulnerable a los ataques pero no era capaz de usar sus habilidades M'arrillian y su poder estaba disminuido a la mitad además que solo puede ser usado por corto tiempo. Aa'une comenzó a mover sus manos y al parecer, a su orden mental, el maremoto de agua comenzó a moverse a voluntad chocando repetidamente a Kalt pero el Bakugan blazer comenzó disparar ráfagas de lava, las primeras traspasaban a Aa'une pero las finales intentaron hacerles daño a Mylene que por suerte fue ayudada por Aa'une al maniobra el maremoto. Mylene suspiro levemente y miro una vez al cielo, como la luna era espectador de aquel suceso. Como deseaba ser más fuerte.

-….pero ni modos…pronto ganaremos….Y despues vendrá el infierno con Han y Dan…

* * *

><p>Zork apretaba el cigarrillo que estaba entre sus manos, tenia que admitir esta verdad, los humanos si que inventaban cosas locas y muy impresionantes. Miro a lado suyo de la cama, descansado y roncando con suavidad era la científica del grupo de Zork, Rhionne y por lo que se podía ver estaba desnuda. No hacia falta para explicar que habían hecho. Zork le dio una calada al cigarrillo pensando que ya al final hicieron lo importante a su relación, fecundar. En poco tiempo Rhionne daría a luz a su descendiente y esperaba que el fuera el hijo perfecto. Juntos causarían tantos caos, ya podía verlo: ellos exterminando a todo que se le cruzara por sus caminos, ya lo podía ver, su futura descendencia será el mejor destructor de todo. Hasta ya tenia el nombre si terminaba siendo macho.<p>

Piccolo. El nombre que le perteneció al antiguo hijo del dios de la destrucción. Si, Zork esperaba que su anhelo se cumpliera. Lastimosamente no.

* * *

><p>El viajero del tiempo del futuro, X miraba impasible lo que estaba frente suyo. Era un tanque lleno de agua verde donde había un cuerpo, X aun bajo su capucha solo suspiro con amargura. Como amaba tanto a aquella persona pero las cosas resultaron y tuvo que hacer todas esas cosas por la locura. Ya no había marcha atrás. Jamás resultan. Nunca tuvo una familia, nunca experimento el amor, para el sentía que le hicieron mucha injusticia a su vida. Ahora el dominaría la vida de todos cuando llegara el momento. Él lo prometía, no por nada era el peleador más poderoso de todos.<p>

-….Eres una tonta…-Mascullo X mirando aquel cuerpo que estaba en estado de coma inducido. El podía liberarla pero ¿para que? Ya había dejado en claro lo que él quería saber. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, no debía de dejar que sus emociones nublen su juicio. Miro una vez mas las lecturas de aquel tanque y asintió para si mismo ver que su capturada seguía estable. Era mejor así. Con eso en mente comenzó a salir de aquel lugar, debía de reunirse con Raven, Ezekiel y CoolB, pronto iniciaría la guerra civil contra el mandato de Vhennos y debía de estar listo. Pronto habrá cambios.

Pronto, X, será quien dominara tonto. Que Zork creyera que dominara todo y que era quien lograra su objetivo, pero X tenía sus propios planes y sabía que al final Zork será un problema y deberá de ser eliminado. X rio discretamente ¿Zork de verdad cree que con solo el dominio de los seis atributos y el Edo tensei es invencible? Puede serlo pero X y Phantom darkus han alcanzado el nivel máximo de poder. A comparación con Zork, X es imparable.

No por nada, X descubrió el desconocido séptimo atributo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente, quizas tenga treinta capítulos máximos esta parte y ya hasta pienso en como terminarlo pero nada serio. Aquellos que son fans de Naruto, les invito leer otras obras que he hecho en mi cuenta "toaneo07 ver 2.0"_

_Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amigo __**Dragon oscuro**__, que solo le pedí al menos una vez dejar review con su cuenta active, que me ayudo al lanzar esta idea. Despues de estas dos sagas, habrá, no dos, sino tres sagas a relación a mira:_

"_Salvación"_

"_La batalla del dolor"_

"_Venganza: la batalla máxima"_

_Espérenlo. Otra cosa, me comentaron sobre lo corto de los capítulos, pues es simple, ese es el limite de cada capitulo y varia según el momento, el fic tomara mucho tiempo y episodios que hacer, por ello hago capítulos cortos según algunos, además tengo que actualizar rápidamente. Así que espero que acepten esto._

* * *

><p><em>Star war: parte cuatro.<em>

-Ugh…eso dolió…-Mascullo adolorido Rafe por mientras Wolfurio caía al suelo terrestre de la luna del planeta blazeria. El y Dante habían estado combatiendo valientemente contra naves y bakugans Droides que se le acercaban e intentaban les, pero Wolfurio junto a Staluk han logrado sobrevivir. Pero la batalla poco a poco esta tomando peaje en los Neathianos y se estaban quedando sin opciones.

-¿Estas bien, soldado?-Le pregunto Dante encima de su Bakugan Staluk subterra, un Bakugan neathiano en forma de un centauro de color naranja, con una larga cabellera negra y manchas de color blanco marrón en el pecho y brazos. Al lado del Bakugan centauro estaba el único Bakugan trampa, Crawsectus aquos que era una langosta con grandes pinzas, ojos negros y una coraza fortísima. Rafe asintió levemente por mientras Wolfurio se levantaba del suelo ,haciendo hincapié que su apariencia había cambiado ,ya no tenia hombrera ,tenia un escudo en su antebrazo izquierdo y finalmente tenia dos lanzas que era compuestas de energía de un blanco azulado.

-Si, señor, solo es que es difícil…. ¿Cómo creen que están los otros?-Le pregunto el joven neathiano a su superior que solo cerro los ojos, no sabia que responderle al menor ya que como estaban en la luna, no podía ver que sucedía en el planeta blazeria, podía averiguarlo usando una conexión con la gundaliana Zenet pero en ese momento podía ser peligroso. No, no había forma de saber como estaban los demás.

-No pienses en eso, Rafe, concéntrate en ganar. Solo eso-Termino la conversación Dante mientras alzaba su Bakubot y se lanzaba una vez más al combate. Rafe suspiro por mientras se subía en la mano de Wolfurio, el joven neathiano solo deseaba que Paige estuviera bien y aquellos que había hecho amistad despues de la batalla contra Rhionne. Esperaban que estuvieran bien.

* * *

><p>Onoki PyrusVentus/Subterra es un Bakugan muy peculiar, fuera de lo común diría mucho. La cuestión fue que Onoki fue un Bakugan creado artificialmente a ordenes de Vhennos cuando le llegaron información de investigación de Vestroia, mas en especifico información que le ocurrió a la dimensión de vestroia cuando las seis zonas de los atributos comenzaron a mezclarse y nuevas tierras surgieron, hubo bakugans con dos atributos que llamaron la atención a los blazers y aun mas a Vhennos, con ello inicio el proyecto de creación bi-elemental. De ahí nació Onoki y eso aseguro la posición de Vhennos como emperador aunque estaba mellada con el peligro que era su hijo Zork.

Onoki era un Bakugan humanoide con una armadura y tela de color rojo ,verde y Maron ,tenia unos cuernos blancos en su cabeza y un tapaboca que ocultaba parte de su rostro además de tener una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello y que tenia dos telas que caían por su espalda ,tenia una armadura en sus antebrazos y rodillas ,si bien su apariencia no era amenazante ,aun pero contando el hecho que Onoki era pequeño ,su altura le llegaba a la mitad de Contestir ,si bien no parecía ser amenazante ,la onda de poder que expulsaba Onoki le hacia muy peligroso y un sentimiento de temor le recorrió como un escalofrió a varios de los peleadores. Vhennos sonrió sádicamente al ver la tensión que tenia sus "inquietantes visitantes" y decidió jugar primero con ellos.

-Onoki, veamos si estas basuras son lo suficiente fuerte para ser considerados muñecas de pruebas, ve y acábalos- Ordeno con un tono de burla oscura el emperador blazer. Su Bakugan asintió obedientemente y flexiono su cuerpo para darse impulso y salió disparado en el aire a alta velocidad plantándose frente a Krakix pyrus sorprendiendo a Ben y su Bakugan gundaliano. Onoki aunque era pequeño al chocar su puño en el estomago del Bakugan pyrus fue lo suficiente fuerte como para agrietar el suelo y enviar volteando a Krakix a varios kilómetros por la fuerza del golpe.

-¡Krakix! ¡Ben! ¡Contestir! _¡Poder activado: onda gama haos!-_Sonó la voz de Zenet saliendo rápidamente del shock, contestir hizo igual y concentro energía haos en su mano derecha, con un movimiento coordinado se planto a lado de Onoki que parecía ser flotar, sin contemplación lanzo un derechazo a gran velocidad pero Onoki con un movimiento de muñeca desvió el ataque de Contestir. Zenet activo dos poderes mas en su Bakubot- Doble poder activado: Cadenas haos mas cuernos silencioso de la luz.

-**¡Mph!-**Mascullo Contestir con frialdad por mientras energía de color amarrilla cubría en su cabeza, por mientras cadenas surgían del suelo y parecían atrapar a Onoki. Por otro lado Tensa Zangetsu reacciono igual y extendió su katana negra listo para empalar al Bakugan de tres atributos. Los dos bakugans en cámara lenta se acercaban listos para golpear al Bakugan de Vhennos pero el emperador solo sonrió sádicamente y alzo una carta de poder casi con pereza.

_-Poder activado: De las dos escalas_-sonó su voz por mientras los ojos de Onoki brillaron intensamente, con rapidez deshizo las cadenas haos sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa de Zenet, Onoki extendió sus brazos hacia los dos bakugans y una onda de viento con fragmento de tierra fueron lanzados desde las palmas de sus manos impactando directamente en los estómagos de Contestir y Tensa Zangetsu. Zenet y Mariam expulsaron un poco de sangre ante esto, el daño fue tal que recibieron las mismas heridas.

Lobonoid puede haber usado casi todo su poder en el poder God pero aun tenia las ganas de seguir combatiendo. Aun con el armamento en su brazo, se lanzo rápidamente hacia Onoki y apunto el arma hacia el rostro del Bakugan blazer, pero este simplemente alzo su mano frente al cañón del armamento, cuando Lobonoid disparo una gran ráfaga de energía, Onoki únicamente creo un poco de viento que desvió el ataque en varias direcciones. Axel blandió con rapidez sus chakras rojas e intento decapitar a Onoki pero el Bakugan de tres atributos únicamente alzo su otra mano y del suelo surgió un golem deforme de tierra que golpeo duramente al Bakugan pyrus. Julio gruño furiosamente ante esto.

-_Poder activado: observación de medusa_-Tentaclear alzo su mirada y comenzó a brillar intensamente antes de que un rayo de energía saliera disparada a Onoki impactándole en el pecho, lentamente el cuerpo del Bakugan blazer se convirtió en piedra aunque aun seguía flotando en el aire. Los peleadores miraron aquello y antes de que suspiraran aliviados, con muchas rapidez aparecieron grietas por toda la estatua de piedra de Onoki para que despues estallaras en un haz de luz, Julio se mostro en shock por ello pero sin ponerse a pensar, alzo otras dos cartas y las introdujo en su golpeador_- ¡doble poder activado: serpientes de luz mas ataque de los mil ojos!_

La batalla por sobrevivir ha comenzando ¿será tan difícil?

* * *

><p>Raven es una blazer que desde que era niña ha tenido una personalidad….demoniaca por así decirlo. Cuando nació, ella fue la epitome de la locura y la ansia de la sangre, ella brutalmente mato a su madre solo un mes de nacimiento y su padre, un cruel tirano por igual, decidió convertirla en una maquina asesina de combate y destrucción. Y lo logro, contemplando su ultima tarea y era asesinando a su maestro, su propio padre. Desde entonces Raven había adoptado un mecanismo de seguridad, no para ella, sino para los demás blazers que eran a sus ojos unas basuras y eso fue controlar su temperamento demoniaco y adoptar una mascara de frialdad. Y así hizo, fue su control emocional que llamo la atención de Zork y le pidió unirse en su ganas de cambiar todo el imperio blazer y causar mas destrucción. Ella acepto gustosamente.<p>

-Hot spot sigue en la tierra ¿Qué piensas tu, Raven?-Sonó la voz de Ezekiel llamando la atención de la blazer que tenia una túnica de color azul purpura y con una capucha incluida. Raven estoicamente miro una vez mas al cielo del planeta desértico en el cual, Zork y compañía se escondían. Un planeta muerto que significaba tanto para muchos blazers pero que han olvidado e ignoran en su mayoría, porque ese es el planeta Blazeria original.

-Si no ha regresado, eso quieres decir que él ha sido capturado, si mi suposición es correcta debe de estar combatiendo, no por nada Hot spot es el tercer blazer mas fuerte de aquí compartiendo la misma posición con Rhionne. Él no es un peso ligero. Pero si termina perdiendo, el vera como se salva.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Recuerdas el plan? El plan que Zork y el humano ese comentaron aquella vez, ellos llamaran a la resistencia o mas en especifico a los peleadores Zero y Dan kuso, derrotándolos destrozara emocionalmente a ese molesto grupo.

-Si…además que Zork desea enfrentarse contra el legendario Zero….Pronto comenzara la guerra civil….Ezekiel, pensemos con atención ¿Qué crees sobre todo esto?-La mirada fría y analítica de Raven, que ocultaba toda una jauría de demonios sedientes de sangre y muerte se centraron en Ezekiel que intento por todos los medios no temblar ante ello. El blazer del gorro solo carraspeo incomodo y mirando a su alrededor, es decir, la duna en la que se encontraba, lejos de la base subterránea de Zork, encontró que no había nada ni nadie que le estuviera vigilando. El volvió a ver a la blazer con seriedad e incomodidad.

-Yo…pienso que esto…esta tan fuera de lo normal ¿guerra contra Vhennos? ¿Ahora? Estamos enfrentándonos contra cuatros mundos ¡lógicamente eso seria estúpido! Causar una revolución en este momento desequilibraría toda la guerra y los blazers pueden ser destruidos.

Raven asintió ante eso, es verdad, no entendía a Zork, su razonamiento puede ser por pura codicia pero lógicamente hablando era estúpido ¿Por qué ahora? Y es que Zork jamás ha deseado ser emperador, él siempre ha deseado enfrentarse contra grandes enemigos, él nunca se intereso sobre el imperio en si, solo deseaba destrucción. Desde ese viaje a vestroia y a la dimensión de la perdición había comenzando a actuar extraño, aun mas de lo normal….no, desde que había tenido a black Dragoon, Zork había estado actuando fuera de lo común. Raven poso su mano en su barbilla ¿a no ser…?

-Tenemos mucho que investigar.

* * *

><p>Terremotos, torbellinos y llamaradas era dirigidas a los bakugans de los ocultos que intentaban por todo los medios defenderse pero Onoki era muy versátil, el control con poderes elementales era asombrosa. Zenet y Julio ahora veían porque Vhennos fue el causante de la derrota de Barodius y los otros miembros malvados de la orden de los doces. Pero…<p>

Vhennos dio un bostezo aburrido por mientras veía como aquellas basuras se enfrentaban con Onoki, quien no estaba usando ni todo su poder, no por nada no empleaba eso. Vhennos sonrió burlonamente por mientras se sentaba en el trono que unos de sus siervos le había traído, quizas no todo sea malo, ver tal espectáculo era muy divertido. Miro al cielo, como naves de aquellos invasores y lo de su planeta se enfrentaba, parecía ser que las naves enemigas llevaban la ventaja. Vhennos suspiro aburrido, esto ya estaba tomando mucho tiempo. El miro a los bakugans que se enfrentaba a Onoki y burlonamente busco quien seria el primero en caer….si, ya la encontró.

-Onoki, es tiempo para enviar alguien mas al reino de la muerte…._Element activado: Mundo prehistórico del polvo_-la verdadera razón del porque le llamaban demonio del polvo, no era por nada, era porque esa era la combinación de los tres atributos que dominaba Onoki. La capacidad del elemento polvo. Onoki se detuvo de repente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y con lentitud levanto sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Contestir intento atacarle pero el Bakugan de los tres atributos esquivo el movimiento flotando hacia atrás. De pronto Onoki extendió sus manos y un rombo trasparente apareció entre las palmas de sus manos, dentro del rombo había una esfera que parecía hecha de energía. Tentaclear lanzo un rayo de energía haos que Onoki esquivo volando hacia el cielo pero no tan lejos a los bakugans. Roxas tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver como el rombo entre las manos de Onoki brillaba en blanco poco a poco.

-¡Chicos, cuidado!-Advirtió el vestal pero fue demasiado tarde. De pronto el rombo se expandió su forma y se dirigió directamente a tensa Zangetsu y lo trapazo pero el Bakugan espadachín no sintió nada. Mariam iba a hacer algo antes de que escuche un sonido que le aterrorizo. Vhennos estaba riendo. Antes de que la joven pensara algo, escucharon un sonido asqueroso y una explosión menor.

Mariam con la mirada llena de pavor miro hacia abajo del hombro de tensa Zangetsu para ver como parte de su cuerpo se había convertido en polvo o mas en especifico lo que había estado dentro del rombo expandido. Mariam no noto como sangre estallaba de su pecho no fue consciente del grito de terror de parte de los demás o el grito de agonía de tensa Zangetsu. Solo Mariam fue consciente en como Onoki creaba un cubo transparente y este se expandía siendo capaz de encerrar lo que quedaba de tensa Zangetsu y Mariam en ello. Vhennos sonrió diabólicamente.

-El poder de Onoki es simple….convertir todo en polvo….dulces sueños, basura…-Mariam cerro los ojos aceptando su final, ella no tenia familia por lo que no habría muchos tristes por su perdida, solo pidió a los dioses o a quien sea que los peleadores ganaran esta batalla. El cubo estallo en una luz brevemente para despues dejar toda una zona desintegrada, sin rastro de Mariam. Vhennos sonrió aun mas si podía ser posible-….es bueno destruir por la mañana…

La verdad del líder de los blazers se ha mostrado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor:**

_Las dos sagas se unen ¿Por qué sucederá?_

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los pyrus y Star war: parte uno.<em>

Paige era una gundaliana muy excéntrica. Ella desde que era muy joven fue perseguida constantemente por los niños de su generación, diciéndole que era débil y que por ser una chica lo seria aun más. Por ello Paige decidió volverse mas fuerte, tanto por la maestría en las batallas bakugans como su fuerza física y logro obtener buenos resultados pero a costo de perder su feminidad. Por ello no entendía el hecho que estaba temblando por el terror por mientras sostenía a la moribunda Mira que tosía sangre de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Runo con un quejido de dolor ,su brazo derecho estaba sangrando profundamente ,ella había resultado herida debido a que Tigrerra fue atacada por un espadazo de parte de Fortress y por ello no había regresado a la lucha. Runo miro a la moribunda Vestal que aun intentaba respirar pero por lo que podía ver le estaba costando demasiado.

-¿Qué como esta? ¡SERAS TARADA! ¡No ves que esta mal! La herida que recibió fue muy grave, fue una puñalada hecha de la lava, mas la cortada y sumando la quemadura, me sorprende que siga con vida pero sus órganos internos puede colapsar en cualquier momento- Paige no sabia porque estaba alterada, eso era impropio de ella, perder la calma y actuar histéricamente le parecía algo que una niña débil haría. Pero no podía evitarlo. A ella nunca le había sucedido algo así antes. Runo miro a la joven gundaliana, era menor que ellos por lo que podía entender que no es la suficiente madura para digerir bien la situación.

-Mira…oh dios….resiste por favor….-Runo intentaba por todo los medios pensar en algo en que ayudar a Mira. La joven se estaba poniendo pálida, aun mas de lo normal por la perdida de la sangre, si bien el ataque no fue hecha a ella, la conexión con Wilda hizo que recibiera en menor grado el mismo daño. De pronto Paige sin previo aviso empujo a Runo hacia un barranco y mostrando una fuerza física de elogiar, tomo al estilo de novia a Mira y salto en el mismo barranco en donde estaba la peleadora Haos. Justo a tiempo porque todo el lugar fue llenando de un mar de llamas y con el movimiento de la gundaliana no resultaron carbonizadas.

-Maldita sea… ¿Cuánto falta para que derroten a ese blazer?-Paige respiraba con rapidez, mas los nervios, el cansancio, el dolor y la confusión esta tomando peaje a la pelirrosa. Miro una vez mas a Mira que tenia el flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, con dos hilos de sangres cayéndole del labio, la chaqueta estaba abierta mostrando una pijama sencilla de color verde pálido, que se estaba oscureciendo lentamente por la sangre. Pague mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, por primera vez, se sentía como una chica débil que no sabia que hacer. Runo noto el nerviosismo de la gundaliana y le palmeo el hombro.

-Sé que…este no es el mejor momento…pero….solo no caigas en la desesperación, saldremos de esta…-Runo mira como en el cielo Aa'une creaba un escudo de agua que le protegió de una oleada de fuego de Fefnir por mientras Preyas intentaba detener una vez mas al Bakugan del futuro. Runo miro como lentamente el gran cañón de Avior comenzaba a brillar con intensidad. La joven Haos miro una vez mas a Mira que aunque parecía estar muerta, aun seguía viva, Runo con cuidado le tomo de la mano y se lo apretó suavemente-…Saldremos de esta. Mira no puede irte…tienes a muchos a que dejar atrás.

* * *

><p>-¡MARIAM!-Gritaron los miembros del equipos, los ocultos, todo fue de improvisto y una de sus compañeras acaba de morir junto a su Bakugan frente sus ojos. Roxas abrió los ojos horrorizado ante esto, tanto por la joven y aun mas su Bakugan. Zenet cerro los ojos por mientras se abrazaba temblando lentamente, otra vez había terminando viendo alguien morir y peor en una guerra. Los demás estaban en shock al ver el cráter en forma de cuadrado en donde una vez estaba Mariam junto a Tensa Zangetsu. De pronto de improvisto un montón de cuervos demoniacos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a picotear a Onoki.<p>

-Tsk, que herbívora. Fue destrozada rápidamente, que basura. Apártense inmediatamente, morderé hasta la muerte a este blazer y su Bakugan de pacotilla-Del cielo cayendo con gracia era Mukuro y Chrome darkus por mientras Hibari estaba en el hombro del Bakugan masculino. Hibari miro por un segundo en donde una vez estuvo Mariam y solo hizo una mueca de desprecio. Ignorando a los demás alzo sus manos mostrando dos cajas de color morado y con marcas azules- Esta es mi pelea, solo carnívoros como yo podremos pelear contra un verdadero oponente. _Doble armamento activado: Cajas vongolas de la niebla mas Anillos X._

Las dos cajas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo tomando un brillo de color índigo y estas volvieron hacia Chrome y Mukuro cubriéndole con un brillo por un momento. Despues de ello mostraron que Chrome tenía como un aparato en su rostro, en el lado de su ojo bueno, era como un munúsculo con varios vidrios en ellos además con unos detalles similares a unas alas. Mukuro tenía un báculo en su mano donde tenía una esfera de color índigo en la punta, alrededor de ello tenia un anillo plateado que incluía unas puntas muy puntiagudas. Otra cuestión fue que en las manos derechas e izquierdas respectivamente de Mukuro y Chrome tenían un gran anillo en su muñeca y toda su mano brillaba por una bruma de color índigo morado. También las alas de Mukuro y Chrome habían crecido y tenía partes de armaduras más definido y con líneas de color dorado, tenia unas armaduras en sus pechos donde mostraba una x en el medio.

-Guardian Mukuro X Darkus y Second Chrome X darkus listos. Es hora de morder a todos a las muertes-Mascullo fríamente Hibari por mientras, inexplicablemente miraba hacia atrás. Zenet y Julio abrieron los ojos y le ordenaron a los demás moverse e hicieron bien debido al hecho que del suelo surgió la gran boca de Ixxilk y de esta había una gran esfera de energía de color naranja ,no solo ello sino que la tierra se agrieto dando paso un montón de púas filosas. Hibari hizo una mueca por mientras miraba a Onoki deshacerse del ataque anterior de sus dos bakugans. Hibari alzo su golpeador con determinación-_Poder activado: Ilusión máxima del Guardian. Energy activado: Segundo paso del renacimiento: animal._

Mukuro apunto su báculo y su tridente a Ixxilk y de pronto la realidad comenzó a se, Ixxilk se detuvo cuando del suelo inexplicablemente surgieron torrentes de lavas que impidió lanzar su ataque. Danger que estaba a lado de su Bakugan miro como todo parecía estar moviendo en un remolino confundiendo enormemente al Bakugan prehistórico. Chrome apunto su mano libre hacia Onoki que lanzo una llamarada de fuego, de la mano de Chrome surgió una bruma de color índigo hasta que toda su mano se convirtió en una garra de tres dedos deforme y que atravesó el ataque de Onoki y se estiro lo suficientemente rápido y preciso para lanzar lejos al Bakugan de tres atributos. Hibari refunfuño en voz baja.

-Herbívoros…

* * *

><p>-<strong>Despierta Piccolo…<strong>

El blazer del futuro abrió los ojos lenta y calmadamente y mira a través del visor de su nave como aun continuaba viajando a través del portal del tiempo. Mira frente suyo como en el control de mando estaba una versión pequeña de un Dragon humanoide en miniatura. Shadow Dharaknoid colossus es un Bakugan fuera de lo común (para empezar, no es una esfera) debido al hecho que es él es un Super Bakugan descendiente del Dharaknoid original. La cosa es que aunque Piccolo es un blazers por mientras su Bakugan es de neathia/Gundalia que a la vez están peleando por vestal y no han contactado con el planeta Xhaidra (El que fue una vez neathia) tiene una explicación razonable a tal disparate confuso.

Eso se remonta cuando los blazers destruyeron al planeta Gundalia, Dharak Colossus siendo el único que seguía existiendo en el orbe sagrado (contando que Dragonoid Colossus fue destruido por Barodius y Dharak o algo así) decidió intervenir en la batalla pero termino enfrentándose contra alguien que a su opinión, fue el peor ser que se había encontrado y tuvo la mala suerte de haberlo hecho; Zork. Cuando Dharaknoid había sido liberado del orbe sagrado, iba a comenzar a combatir por el bien de la dimensión (la dimensión de Neathia/Gundalia) pero antes de hacer algo, de improvisto Zork y su familia aparecieron y le atacaron. La batalla fue de dimensiones épicas, Dharaknoid colossus intento derrotar a Black Dragoon y a Rath'tab pero Zork y su esposa Rhionne demostraron ser despiadados y eliminaron al ultimo defensor de los gundalianos y neathianos. Pero no termina ahí.

El espíritu y esencia de Dharaknoid siguió existiendo y en búsqueda de un buen anfitrión, termino introduciéndose en el reformado y en desarrollo espíritu de una criatura no-nata. Efectivamente, en ese momento de su derrota, Dharaknoid termino conviviendo con quien seria su maestro; Piccolo quizas fue eso que Piccolo no haya nacido con el gen del caos o solo fue que la existencia de Piccolo era algo puro al legado de su raza, sea cual sea la razón, Dharaknoid nació con Piccolo. Al pasar los años, la sabiduría del Bakugan máximo se le fue dada a Piccolo, que si bien solo tenia unos años mayores que Han, su sabiduría era de por si superior a muchos filósofos. En un momento culminante, cuando Piccolo decidió no seguir a su raza, Dharaknoid surgió y en una nueva forma mas poderosa. El hecho que no este ayudando al planeta Shaiddra es debido que era Vestal que necesitaba más ayuda y asistencia.

Eso explica porque un blazer tiene un Bakugan gundaliano y esta luchando en una guerra en vestal.

-¿Qué sucede Dharak?

-**El túnel del tiempo es algo muy curioso, Piccolo. Puedes no notarlo pero al ver este túnel, estas viendo el mismo tiempo, la misma composición del espacio-tiempo, seres del pasado, del presente y del futuro, del todo han soñado por hacer esto….pero nosotros no nos interesa, sino una batalla que en siglos o milenios estará olvidada.**

-No. Las batallas pueden parecer sin sentidos y que al final nada de esto importa, puede ser mi querido amigo. Pero si eso es cierto ¿tiene sentido la vida? ¿Vivir solo para que al final morir y ya? ¿Sin dejar algo? ¿Sin nada más? No, la vida y la muerte es algo que esta unido en una misma cadena, ninguna de las dos puede existir sin la otra. Es igual con esta batalla, quizas en el futuro la batalla contra mi especie sea olvidada pero no importa porque, siempre habrá la lucha por el honor, la supervivencia, la libertad y el deber.

**-….la lucha….**

-Si, puede ser que seamos olvidados pero debemos de recordar que, nosotros daremos a la siguiente generación las armas para combatir: y eso son la determinación. Seremos olvidados, quizas, pero si algo jamás será dejado en el pasado y es el deseo de luchar por la justicia y la vida.

Dharaknoid sabia bien que en un principio no debería de haber estado con un blazer, pero esa joven venia de una familia tortuosa llena de oscuridad y destrucción, no se dejo llevar por la locura y encontró la paz interior, fue por ello que decidió seguir a Piccolo. Dharaknoid volvió a mirar a través del visor de la nave el túnel del tiempo. No mentía en lo que decía, en ese lugar estaba el mismo tiempo, por lo que a sus ojos, era el lugar mas santo de toda la existencia, con un solo movimiento podía alterar todo. Dharaknoid Colossus jamás creyó estar ahí, en ese lugar de gran importancia, pero lo estaba y lo único que podía pensar es….

¿Vale la pena luchar solo para que en el tiempo sea olvidado?...quizas….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p><em>La guerra de los pyrus y Star war: parte dos.<em>

-Esta listo…. ¡ESTA LISTO!-grito Mason deteniendo el convertible e hizo que su voz sea escuchada por todos. Hot spot volvió a mirar al causante de aquellas palabras y miro detrás de donde se encontraba Mason estaba su Bakugan Avior que brillaba puramente de color naranja. El cañón en su espalda brillaba aun más y un sonido de carga comenzaba a sonar. Aquello alerto a Hot spot.

-¡Maldición! _¡Poder activado: la…!_

_-¡Carta portal abierta: Mundo de veneno; parálisis!-_Canto la voz de Mason con una sonrisa malvada. De pronto el suelo brillo intensamente de color blanco antes de que una bruma de color verdoso saliera de la misma tierra y cubriera a Kalt que rugió fastidiado. Hot spot miro confundido a todos lados, preguntándose….

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo apareció esta carta portal?

-Fue Lena quien la dejo, la peleadora que te enfrentaste fue la causante de esto. Pudiste le, pero ella nos dejo un pequeño regalo-Confeso Mylene junto a un en estado normal Aa'une que respiraba con dificultad. Mason sonrió maliciosamente, recordó cuando Lena le dijo sobre la carta portal antes de caer inconsciente debido a las quemaduras y lentamente un plan comenzó a formarse para derrotar de una vez por todas a ese blazer.

-Esta carta portal tiene la peculiaridad de que por cada derrota de un Bakugan, disminuye el tiempo de la inmovilidad del Bakugan oponente, negándole cualquier poder, habilidad o en especifico, armamento o bakugans trampas-Como si sus palabras fuera un detonador, todos los bakugans pyrus controlados y los que no, cayeron al suelo por mientras los bakugans regresaban a su forma esfera y terminaban inconscientes. Mason sonrió aun mas, por mientras Julie junto a Gorem y Hydron junto a Ilexia alzaban sus golpeadores con lentitud pero con una calma de quien sabe que ganara.

-No solo eso, como estas paralizado, nos ayuda usar el movimiento que garantiza nuestra victoria con, obviamente, tu derrota blazer-Hablo Hydron con una sonrisa sádica y junto a Julie activo un poder conjunto. Lena le había dejado esa oportunidad, no podían la, era el momento de mostrar la inteligencia y astucia de Lena Isis y a través de ellos, lo mostrarían…

-_Poder activado: Creación de toda la tierra_-Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo ,mientras el suelo comenzó a temblar rápidamente y con un movimiento parsimonia ,la tierra donde estaba Kalt debido al hecho que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba incrustado a la tierra. Con lentitud un gran bloque donde estaba Kalt comenzó a levantarse al aire por mientras hot spot se tambaleaba, Kalt no podía moverse. En realidad parecía que gemía poco a poco lleno de cansancio y dolor. Paige que aun continuaba con Runo y Mira, que comenzaban a moverse hacia a los demás, miro eso con confusión.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué sucede?

-Encontramos la razón del porque este Bakugan en particular no podía ser derrotado, hay bakugans fuertes, si, pero no existe ninguno de tal nivel para no cansarse para enfrentarse con nosotros, una gran cantidad de peleadores-Respondió con frialdad y calma Mylene en el hombro de Aa'une. Hot spot logro sostenerse bien del hombro de su Bakugan por mientras apretaba el muñón de su brazo congelado, torció los dientes ante esto. Marucho que estaba junto a Mason escucho las palabras de la vestal de cabellos azules y se giro hacia Mason.

-¿Cuál es su debilidad entonces?

-Es su mayor habilidad, porque veras, la razón de que este Bakugan era tan resistente era debido a principalmente la razón del porque la cintura para abajo esta incrustado en el suelo. Esa es la razón, el verdadero poder de este Bakugan es fusionarse con el centro del planeta, absorbiendo la lava y usándolo como energía de respuesta para curar todo el daño recibido y como su cuerpo esta hecho de lava, no hace mucha diferencia. Este Bakugan usa la lava del planeta para ser indestructible.

Marucho y Soon abrieron los ojos ante las implicaciones que Mason le estaba diciendo. Así que esa era la razón del porque Kalt parecía no poder ser detenido ,muchos ataques ,poderes y Energy no le hacían daño ni nada parecido ,ahora sabían que por estar conectado al núcleo del planeta y absorber la lava del centro de la tierra ,curaba el daño y aun mantenía sus energías estable. Pero marucho se dio cuenta de algo e hizo que se enfureciera a más no poder.

-¡MALDITO! ¡Hacer esto ha causado que el centro de nuestro mundo se debilite y cause desorden en el planeta ante ello!-Porque Marucho sabia bien que esto podía ser un problema, la cálida de vida en general de la tierra ha disminuido gradualmente gracias a ese blazer. Soon abrió los ojos aterrada ante el panorama que estaba en la mente de varios ante este tipo de información.

-Nos encargaremos de eso. No por nada The Element esta aquí. Los dos bakugans subterra están haciendo la solución de ese problema y ese era…-continuo Mason mirando como el gran bloque de tierra en donde estaba Kalt ya esta en el aire ,a una buena distancia pero no lo suficiente lejos para perderlo la vista como también escuchar alguna palabra de parte de Hot spot. Soon miro como en la punta baja del bloque de tierra había un gran agujero donde se escurría un hilo de lava. Mason continuo sonriendo maliciosamente- Sacarlo de la tierra, ahora no tiene donde regenerarse ni poderte mover porque estas paralizado y oye Avior ¿estas listo?

**-Estoy listo, bobo. A-gun activado: Laser de clase A.**

-Y Avior se encargara de terminar contigo y con solo una palabra: ¡DISPARA!- El Bakugan gundaliano rugió con fuerza antes de lanzar un rayo de energía de gran extensión que se dirigía directamente a Kalt y Hot spot. Muchos de los peleadores miraron aquello como el final de aquella batalla. Por otro lado Hot spot abrió los ojos sorprendido por mientras el ataque de gran alcance de Avior se dirigía hacia él y cerro los ojos sonriendo levemente. Pero esto no era una sonrisa de aceptación a su final, sino una de que sabia bien que haría. Hot spot saco de un bolsillo de su traje una carta que tenia varias cadenas pintadas en ella y la miro con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos sin pupila.

Si se iba a ir, se los llevaría a todos con el.

* * *

><p>Vhennos e Hibari se miraban con desafío, incitándose a quien iniciara el primer movimiento. Cada uno alzo sus manos y activaron poderes respectivamente. Mukuro y Chrome crearon cadenas de ilusión que intentaron dañar a Onoki que solo se movió rápidamente antes de lanzar una onda de fuego hacia los dos bakugans darkus. De pronto una figura surgió del suelo, parecía ser un esqueleto de color morado que intento atrapar entre sus manos a Onoki que solo le miro de reojo.<p>

-_Poder activado: devastación._

Onoki creo un triangulo en su mano de color traslucido y convirtió el esqueleto en polvo. Chrome con rapidez lanzo un rayo de energía de color morado hacia Onoki que solo salió volando hacia el cielo. Mukuro apunto su Báculo y creo unos cuervos de ilusión hacia el Bakugan de tres atributos pero este solo lanzo varias esferas de color traslucido hacia los cuervos haciéndole estallar. Hibari gruño por mientras sacaba una carta y la introducía en su golpeador.

-_Poder activado: Terminación del mundo ilusorio_- de pronto nuevamente la realidad parecía distorsionada y Onoki se detuvo de repente rígidamente. Chrome con rapidez se dirigió hacia Onoki y extendió su tridente dispuesto a empalarlo peor Onoki de pronto se detuvo y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

_-Element activado: golem de tierra Tsuchi._

De la boca ya abierta del Bakugan de tres atributos se dio paso una erupción de tierra que tomo la forma de un golem casi deforme que giro rápidamente y conecto un codazo en pleno rostro a Chrome mandándole al suelo. Mukuro achico su ojo de color rojo y este comenzó a girar hasta que se mostro un símbolo japonés.

_-Energy activado: sexto camino del infierno._

Onoki de repente sintió como una presencia aparecía en su mente que intentaba tomar control, de pronto parecía que estaba convulsionándose debido a un especie de control de algún tipo, a la vez el golem de tierra que aun seguía conectado a través de su boca parecía convertirse en simple suciedad, pero para sorpresa de Hibari y Mukuro, el golem se recupero y extendiendo su puño logro golpear directamente al pecho del Bakugan darkus mandándole al suelo. Onoki despues de unos segundos recupero el control y haciendo un ruido de arcada, escupió aun mas tierra por mientras el golem creo de tamaño, tanto que era diez veces mas alto que el mismo Onoki. Vhennos sonrió salvajemente por mientras miro de reojo como los demás peleadores peleaban contra Ixxilk y Danger, vio con regocijo como entre las fauces del Bakugan tiranosaurio al Bakugan pyrus (Axel) con dos armas en cada mano intentando zafarse de su aparente prisión de parte de Ixxilk.

-Esto es interesante. _Element activado: matanza al nivel molecular_-Onoki corto la conexión de tierra que tenia con su boca dejando caer al golem al suelo haciendo temblar el lugar por unos segundos. Onoki movió sus manos hacia adelante mostrando la forma de una estrella de cuatros puntas, una figura casi igual se formo de forma transparente y lo apunto en donde estaba Mukuro e Hibari. Lanzo el ataque rápidamente hacia el vestal y su Bakugan dispuesto a lastimarle seriamente. Eso noto Chrome que achico el ojo en donde estaba el munúsculo y miro el ataque sabiendo que aquello podía matar a su maestro y a Hibari.

-_Habilidad activada: vista del búho, detección_- Activando la habilidad de aquella parte de su armamento, el tiempo de repente pareció detenerse y Chrome envió una onda de energía darkus hacia Mukuro mandándole varios metros del lugar en donde se encontraba. Cuando el ataque de Onoki choco contra el suelo, hubo un breve brillo para despues una parte de la tierra pareció desaparecer para dejar solo polvo.

-Tch, buen movimiento…-Felicito en silencio Hibari limpiando una parte de polvo que le había caído al rostro y cabello. Mukuro mascullo algo y de pronto del suelo surgió torrentes de fuegos y lavas que intentaron dañar a Onoki que solo se movió flotando a otros lados ,Chrome se puso de pie inmediatamente y apunto su mano izquierda donde estaba el anillo en su muñeca ,toda su mano se encendió de una llama de color índigo profundo. Hibari saco tres cartas y las introdujo a su golpeador- _Triple poder de fusión activado: flama de la niebla x 3._

¡ZZZIPPP-ZIPPP-ZZZIIIPP!

Chrome comenzó a disparar ráfagas de fuego índigo hacia Onoki que solo lo esquivo y respondió creando remolinos de viento. Por otro lado, con lentitud el golem de tierra se levanto y miro a Mukuro, sin pensarlo choco sus puños en el suelo ocasionado que picas de tierras golpearan a Mukuro duramente que planto firmemente sus pies en el suelo. Mukuro extendió aun mas sus alas y un brillo índigo parecía cubrirle. De pronto las plumas de las alas del Bakugan se separaron para dirigirse como proyectiles al golem deshaciéndolo como si fuera papel. Onoki recibió nuevamente una activación de un poder de parte de Vhennos y creo un rombo entre sus manos, nuevamente transparente y apunto a los dos bakugans darkus.

-Este Bakugan no es la gran cosa, es ho…-De pronto ocurrió algo que parecía irrealmente rápido. Del suelo surgieron dos manos de gran tamaño que atrapo a Mukuro y a Chrome con firmeza, fue tal la fuerza que Hibari al recibir el daño sintió como algunos de sus huesos, tales como una costilla, la parte superior de su brazo izquierdo y una de su pierna romperse a la vez, el no exclamo o se lamento, solo gruño en voz baja. Pero eso no fue lo único que ocurrió, el rombo de Onoki creció de tamaño y como si fuera un rayo, cubrió a Mukuro y a Chrome, parecía que iban a morir cuando…

¡ZAA-POT!

**-¡TOMA ESTO!-**De improvisto apareció de su lado derecho Contestir junto a Zenet conectado un izquierdazo de repastar al Bakugan de tres atributo en pleno rostro. Esto tuvo como consecuencia hizo que Onoki moviera sus manos a su lado derecho, tanto por la inercia del golpe. El rombo que cubría anteriormente a los dos bakugans darkus se movió antes que no les cubría, no completamente, sino que el rombo en ese segundo en donde ocurrió todo eso, cubría su ala, brazo y pierna izquierda de Chrome como a la vez el brazo derecho y la parte de su costado de Contestir. Entonces ocurrió el ataque y todo lo que estaba en la zona del rombo se convirtió en polvo. Chrome grito adolorida antes de desaparecer en un brillo morado, seguía viva pero estaba muy débil. Por otro lado Contestir gruño entre dientes ante la perdida de su brazo derecho y un roce en su costado derecho de su torso pero no se detuvo…

_-¡Poder activado: Puño de energía máxima Haos!-_Zenet tenia los dientes apretado, por lo que no salió mucha sangre entre sus labios, pero con un gesto de ferocidad exclamo. El puño izquierdo de Contestir tomo un brillo amarrillo, antes de que surgió un especie de turbina saliera de su codo y propulsara su golpe, dándole uno mucho mas fuerte a Onoki haciendo que la armadura del Bakugan de tres atributos se agrietara y fuera enviando directamente a través de varios edificios y de esta estallaran en una explosión de luz. Zenet escupió un poco de sangre y miro retadoramente a Vhennos- No nos subestime, Porque nosotros te derrotaremos ¡te prometo que lo haremos!

El impulso de seguir combatiendo al final esta en toda las criaturas que desean la libertad.

Recuérdenlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente, quizas tenga treinta capítulos máximos esta parte y ya hasta pienso en como terminarlo pero nada serio y la continuare en mi cuenta "toaneo07 ver 2.0" llamado "Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war III" _ _dando paso a las siguientes tres sagas:_

"_Salvación"_

"_La batalla del dolor"_

"_Venganza: la batalla máxima"_

_Y aunque se han da dado cuenta, continúo únicamente la batalla entre los ocultos contra Vhennos y Danger, eso tiene una explicación y tiene que ver con la llegada de una persona ya mencionada._

* * *

><p><em>Star war: parte cinco.<em>

Axel pyrus intentaba abrir las fauces que le tenia prisionero pero Ixxilk era muy fuerte. Por otro lado, en el suelo Roxas aun seguía un poco en shock al ver la muerte de Mariam y su Bakugan frente sus ojos. Cerro los ojos por mientras algunas lagrimas caían lentamente, el no deseaba ver morir a los bakugans y justamente había ocurrido frente suyo sin contemplación alguna y todo por culpa de los blazers. Torció los dientes por la furia reprimida y saco de su chaqueta una esfera de color blanco con partes negra. El la miro con decisión e igualmente a Axel, debía de ayudar a su amigo y derrotar a aquel asesino de bakugans.

-Bakugan pelea, Bakugan surge, surge Keyblader Xion haos- Canto Roxas lanzando la esfera que brillo dando paso a la aparición de su otro Bakugan, Xion haos. Era una Bakugan medianamente alto a igual que Axel, con un traje negro, solo que las diferencias era que tenia una cabellera negra azabache que le llegaba a los hombros, tenia unos ojos azules brillantes, tenia dos cintas en sus hombros que le llegaban a los talones y finalmente el detalle mas importante fue la espada que estaban en sus mano con una forma similar a unas zanbato con un mango de color amarrillo y azul. Xion miro a su compañero sonriéndole afectuosamente pero al notar la gravedad de su rostro, volteo el rostro hacia un lado para mostrar sorpresa al ver el panorama de la batalla.

Axel intentaba por todos los medios intentar liberarse de Ixxilk, por mientras Julio ordenaba a Tentaclear atacar con disparos haos al Bakugan dinosaurio sin resultado alguno, por otro lado Lobonoid estaba junto a un herido Krakix como a la vez, Madison le preguntaba a Ben como se encontraba. La Bakugan haos apretó el mango de su espada ante esto y sin esperar orden, se lanzo hacia Ixxilk y con un movimiento de corte, causo una herida en un costado del Bakugan dinosaurio que aulló adolorido y permitió que Axel se liberara, cayendo al suelo, el Bakugan de las chakras rodo rápidamente antes de reunirse con su compañera y su amigo Roxas.

**-Axel ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**-¿Durmiendo en el peor momento, eh, Xion? **

**-Eso es un efecto secundario a mi creación ¿lo recuerdas? Pero no hablemos de eso ¿Qué sucede?**

**-Estamos combatiendo contra el Bakugan del segundo al mando de los blazers…..uno de los nuestro ha caído….por culpa de ese…-**Axel miro a un costado, lejos suyo el enfrentamiento entre Hibari con Zenet contra Vhennos. Sus Bakugans estaban en la espera de una orden para continuar con el combate. Xion miro eso y solo asintió imperceptiblemente, no tenia palabra que decir. Roxas suspiro levemente y miro a su derecha a Julio que estaba pendiente de su Bakugan ue estaba intentando distraer a Ixxilk.

-Julio, Escúchame-Llamo Roxas al joven calvo que se giro a verle interrogante. Roxas miro una vez mas a sus bakugans que le miraban esperando algunas palabras. Roxas decidió entonces hacer algo al respeto ante esta situación. Debía de hacerlo- Me encargare de este Bakugan, tengo un par de movimientos que podría resultar. Dame un momento.

-¿Estas seguro muchacho?

-Si, lo estoy.

-Bien. Tentaclear, retrocede-Ordeno Julio a su Bakugan que no hizo comentario alguno sobre la decisión de su compañero. El Bakugan haos dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando una mordida de parte de Ixxilk. Roxas saco de uno de los bolsillos de su kit de primeros auxilios que estaba amarrado en su cadera otro golpeador solo que era mas pequeño al normal y de color blanco con negro, se lo puso en su brazo izquierdo y lo activo posteriormente.

-Bien chicos, iniciaremos con el ataque doble, Xion, Axel, estén listos. Adelante-Cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, sus dos bakugans salieron disparado en una explosión de velocidad hacia Ixxilk chocando fuertemente sus armas en el estomago del dinosaurio mandándole a volar a varios metros atrás aunque logro chocar sus pies duramente en el suelo. Axel comenzó a girar en sus manos sus chakras y con un movimiento simple de sus brazos las lanzo como boomerang hacia Ixxilk que bajo un poco su cuerpo en una posición de preparación. La voz de Danger se escucho despues de ello.

-_Poder activado: Mega rugido_-Ixxilk brillo de color naranja por un segundo antes de que inclino hacia abajo su cabeza y alzarlo despues para dar un rugido de gran poder y que desvió las chakras de Axel, no solo ello, hizo que todo los bakugans y compañía retrocediera un poco. Roxas cubrió con uno de su brazo sus ojos para evitar que la tierra le cayera y le privara de la vista, decidió entonces activar un poder.

_-Poder de fusión activado: erupción del fuego máximo._

Axel aspiro aire por un momento antes de expulsar una llamarada que tomo la forma de una calavera e impacto con la onda expansiva causada por el rugido de Ixxilk ,los dos ataques parecían intentar dominar el otro pero parecían muy parejo. Xion aprovecho ese momento y dio un gran salto en el aire y flexiono su arma para apuntarlo hacia abajo, lugar en donde se encontraba Ixxilk. Usando su peso mas la gravedad ocasiono que cayera rápidamente al suelo lista para empalar a Ixxilk con su espada, pero el Bakugan blazer se dio cuenta de eso y con un movimiento detuvo su rugido y rodo por el suelo esquivando la estocada de Xion que gruño en voz baja por ello.

**-Para ser un Bakugan con una mentalidad parecida a la de una bestia, es bueno-**Sin detenerse aun con la espada en el suelo, apretó el mango y se lanzo directamente hacia Ixxilk, aun con su espada incrustada en la tierra. Ixxilk rugió una vez mas y abrió la boca listo para arrancarle la cabeza a Xion, pero la Bakugan haos levanto su espada y ocasión que pedazo de tierra se levantara del suelo chocándose con la mandíbula de Ixxilk descoordinado al Bakugan dinosaurio, momento que aprovecho Xion para dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar en el punto ciego de Ixxilk, la Bakugan preparo su espada lista para empalar esta vez a Ixxilk pero...

-_Doble poder activado: Aleteo de acero mas embestida prehistórica-_Ixxilk uso su cola y golpe duramente a Xion sacándole el aire ,ya que sintió como si mas de diez mil tonelada de acero puro le golpeara en todo el pecho ,eso causo que perdiera el agarre de su espada y la terminara soltado. Ixxilk fue cubierto en ese mismo segundo por un aura de color naranja y de la punta de su hocico apareció un cuerno hecho de aura. Con un rugido monstruoso, choco su cabeza duramente a Xion causando que la tierra se agrietara y pocos milisegundos despues, flexionando su cabeza hacia arriba, Ixxilk envió volando por los aires a Xion.

Antes de que Ixxilk hiciera algo, apareció Axel flexionando sus brazos hacia atrás, sosteniendo entre sus manos la espada de Xion, con un movimiento fino y preciso, causo una herida en todo el rostro a Ixxilk que gruño adolorido pero ahí no termino. Por mientras Xion caía al suelo, recibió un aumento de poder debido a un poder de fusión de parte de Roxas, abriendo los ojos flexiono su cuerpo en un giro antes de que aterrizara en el suelo y flexiono sus rodillas absorbiendo todo el impacto, claro que hizo que un agujero se formara en donde aterrizo, con sus rodillas flexionadas se dio un gran impulso hacia Ixxilk y extendió su mano izquierda.

**-¡Roxas! ¡Dame una ayuda aquí!**

_**-**__¡Energy activado: Disparador blanco!-_de la mano extendida de Xion se formo por particular de energías un especie de cañón y al final de la creación, choco el arma contra el pecho de Ixxilk, sin contemplación lanzo un rayo que tomo mas de diez kilometro y a gran velocidad. Xion dio un salto hacia atrás respirando con dificultad y miro por si quedaba algún resto de Ixxilk. Vieron que había unos restos de huesos y carne quemada, Axel hizo una mueca ante ese panorama pero no comento nada. Lobonoid y Krakix aparecieron cojeando pero en buen estado, siendo seguido por Tentaclear y sus compañeros humanos/Vestals.

-**Ha terminado. Fue un oponente difícil, pero no debemos de concéntranos en ello- **Sonó la voz de Axel mirando los restos de Ixxilk y se giro a ver a Roxas antes que un pensamiento le golpe- Un momento ¿Dónde esta el blazer que le acompañaba?

-_Energy activado: regreso del mundo caído-_Se oyó la voz de Danger en un risco activando un poder. De pronto del suelo lentamente una bruma de color naranja podrida aparecía y esta se dirigía a donde estaban los restos de Ixxilk y con calma, la bruma comenzó a cubrir el lugar conformado un domo. Julio y los otros veían esto confundidos y en shock, no sabiendo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando la bruma desapareció para mostrar el lugar desértico y sin muestra de los restos de Ixxilk. Eso alarmo a Lobonoid.

-**¡HAGAN UN PERIMETRO!-**Ordeno rápidamente y todos decidieron seguir su consejo, Roxas salto a la mano de Axel por mientras julio por Tentaclear y todos los bakugans pegaron su espalda uno con los otros mirando a su alrededor, no sabían que había sucedido pero Lobonoid sabia que algo no andaba bien. De pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar, Danger en el risco en donde se encontraba sonrió con frialdad.

-Este poder…tiene una peculiaridad, cuando Ixxilk parece ser destruidos, puede ser regresado a la vida, un poder devastador pero solo puede usarse tres veces pero los beneficios son extraordinarios-De la tierra a su lado, surgió la cabeza de Ixxilk que rugía con fuerza completamente curado pero había un detalle muy importante que había que tener en cuenta, era aun mas grande de lo que era anteriormente ,cinco veces aun mas y si tenia que adivinar ,dirían que podría ser aun mas fuerte y resistente ,por lo que es una gran mala noticia. De la boca de Ixxilk surgió una gran bola de energía que lanzo hacia el grupo de los ocultos en un estallido de velocidad. Ben apretó los puños ante eso y levanto su Bakubot mirando intensamente el ataque del Bakugan dinosaurio.

-¡Adelante Krakix! _¡Poder activado: púas de fuego de sol!-_Del suelo púas de gran tamaño a parieron pero no fueron muy rápidas porque recibieron el ataque directamente de Ixxilk pero por suerte, las púas de fuego lograron resistir lo suficiente además de desviar hacia arriba la esfera de energía y que esta estallara a una gran distancia de los ocultos que se agruparon y se plantearon frente a Ixxilk.

Krakix dio dos paso hacia adelante y creo de sus manos una espada de fuego que movió en una posición de combate, Tentaclear movió sus manos lista para reaccionar a cualquier movimiento, Axel lanzo al aire con pereza la espada de Xion e hizo un gesto con sus dedos llamando a sus chakras que salieron disparada desde el lugar en donde se encontraba y las tomo con rapidez y sin dudarlo. Lobonoid puso su otra mano encima del cañón que descansaba en su antebrazo, lo movió e hizo un sonido de carga y sonrió maliciosamente. Xion con un movimiento de arco con su brazo izquierdo bajo el cañón y tomo con su otra mano la espada que anteriormente Axel había soltado, con un movimiento de gracia bajo su espada en un gesto de poder y amenaza. Julio, Ben, Roxas y Madison endurecieron la mirada a Danger que se la devolvió pero con reto y burla.

-Lucharemos por…

-Por Mariam.

**-Por tensa Zangetsu.**

-Por la tierra.

-Por vestal.

-**Por vestroia.**

-Por todos los inocentes.

**-Por todos los bakugans.**

-¡POR LA LIBERTAD! ¡ATAQUEN!-El grito de batalla se dio. Todos los bakugans rebeldes dieron un salto listo para combatir, Ixxilk rugió y abrió las facies lanzándose directamente a sus oponentes. Madison y Roxas sacaron varios poderes por mientras Julio sacaba de su chaqueta una Bakugan trampa y Ben un armamento. La batalla aun no terminaba.

Las batallas jamás terminaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente, quizas tenga treinta capítulos máximos esta parte y ya hasta pienso en como terminarlo pero nada serio y la continuare en mi cuenta "toaneo07 ver 2.0" llamado "Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war III" dando paso a las siguientes tres sagas:_

"_Salvación"_

"_La batalla del dolor"_

"_Venganza: la batalla máxima"_

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a un poco mas a los bakugans, además cuando aparece este símbolo (*) es un tributo a la escena cuando Shion de aires sostiene a Dohko de libra en los caballeros de los zodiacos._

* * *

><p><em>Star war: parte seis.<em>

Rafe y Dante estaban con la espalda pegada con el otro mirando a todas partes. Naves iban y venia, disparándose con armas y bombas entre otras armas. De las naves de la rebelión salían compartimiento donde surgían ametralladoras, lanzagranadas, lanzacohetes entre otras armas de gran poder. Si bien la cantidad de naves que tenían los blazers era considerable, la maestría de conducción de los pilotos, la táctica de evasiva mas el armamento aseguraba que las naves resistieran por mucho mas tiempo y que destrozaran a muchos enemigos. Pero eso no iba a durar para siempre, eso lo sabían los dos jóvenes neathianos que tenia el objetivo de darle mas espacio a las naves y destruir a todo Bakugan Droides o Bakugan blazer que se le cruzara o que estuviera en la mira de su armamento y Bakugan trampa respectivamente.

-**¡AHHHHH!-**Grito con fuerza Wolfurio moviendo su espada contra cualquier Bakugan Droides que se le cruzaran. En las montañas de la luna del planeta blazeria habían una gran cantidad de bakugans Droides solo que estos tenían arma de gran tamaño en sus hombros y en vez de brazos tenían cañones de emergía, era francotiradores y estaban cumpliendo con su objetivo, disparando a todas partes e intentar atacar al ejercito enemigo. Wolfurio armado con una espada y con su lanza desviaba varios de aquellos disparos y atacaban a los Droides con eficacia pero aun faltaba mucho para caer.

Staluk usaba movimientos subterras para atrapar a sus enemigos y destruirlos como también usaban otros movimientos de largo alcance, como esferas hechas de metal que expulsabas des sus ojos o hacer surgir un gran bloque de tierra a alta velocidad. Por otro lado Crawsectus estaba en desventaja, debido al hecho que era un Bakugan aquos y el manejo de sus movimientos es limitad…porque, la cosa es obvia, estaban en el espacio pero aun así tenia los suficientes movimientos para detener a algunos bakugans Droides y naves de los blazers. Crawsectus abrió su boca para escupir una bruma de color blanco azulado y que al entrar en contacto con algunos Droides, se congelaron rápidamente para posteriormente ser empalados por la lanza de Wolfurio. El Bakugan caballero se volvió a centauro que disparaba de sus manos grandes lanzas de tierras que empalaba algunos Droides.

-**Staluk ¿Qué hacemos? El numero esta creciendo a cada momento.**

**-¡Debemos de resistir Wolfurio! ¡Si dejamos que esto continúe, muchos morirán!-**En ese momento como si se respaldara sus palabras, varias naves terrestres explotaron encima suyo llamando la atención a los dos bakugans y sus compañeros neathianos. Crawsectus abrió su boca para lanzar una oleada de agua la cual en la punta se congelo dando paso a una punta de hielo que impacto a varias naves hasta que termino empalando a una más grande y ocasionando una gran explosión. Wolfurio detuvo el ataque de un droide con su espada y con un tajo, empalo al droide con su lanza antes de lanzarlo a otro Droide.

-**Están cayendo rápidamente Staluk, tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Qué dices tu, rafe?**

**-**¡Solo soy un soldado, Wolfurio! ¡Debo de seguir órdenes!

-**El joven tiene razón, Wolfurio, somos soldados en estos momentos, fuimos enviando por la reina Fabia para cumplir con la petición de parte de los humanos y vestal para esta misión, ella espera mucho de nosotros y para hacer honrar la confianza que ella nos puso, debemos de pelear hasta el final.**

-Estoy de acuerdo con Staluk, fuimos seleccionados de todos los demás neathianos para esto, debemos de luchar y acatar órdenes para así mostrar que tanto están dispuestos los neathianos, debemos de esperar las órdenes del capitán o de Zenet en su defecto. Staluk **¡poder activado: Acero esfera!**-Dijo dante alzando su Bakubot, Staluk relincho con fuerza antes de que sus ojos brillaran de color blanco anaranjado y disparara esferas de metal que creció a mayor tamaño segundos despues y estas impactaron en donde se encontraba los Droides francotiradores ocasionando que partieran fila y se esparciera. Wolfurio noto aquello y uso su espada con escudo del ataque de una lanza de un Droides, el Bakugan haos miro a su compañero y con voz baja le llamo.

-**Rafe, activa el poder de mi lanza, tengo una idea. Staluk, necesito que me cubras- **Pidió Wolfurio al Bakugan centauro que renuente asintió y siguió disparando esferas de metal de sus ojos a varias naves y Droides que intentaban tomarle por sorpresa y dañarle. Wolfurio empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante rompiendo la posición del Bakugan droide que tenia la lanza y con un movimiento preciso incrusto su espada en el pecho del Bakugan no pensante y miro a los demás enemigos ocultos-**Bien… ¡Ya, Rafe!**

_-¡Poder activado: Lanza divina de los caballeros!-_alzando su Bakubot que brillo rápidamente, Rafe activo el poder que Wolfurio necesitaba. El Bakugan caballero con una explosión de velocidad comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban los francotiradores y usaba al Bakugan droide que seguía incrustado en su espada como escudo ante los ataques de los Droides ,miro como muros de tierras surgían del suelo y evitaban que explosiones de cañones o granadas le afectaran. La lanza de Wolfurio comenzó a brillar de un blanco puro e igual comenzó a cambiar para transformarse completamente en una lanza de energía.

Wolfurio dio un gran salto en el aire y con un movimiento lanzo al Bakugan droide que había estado usando como un escudo hacia los Droides logrando golpear a unos tres Droides que no notaron de su llegada. Wolfurio aterrizo en el suelo y con un movimiento preciso corto las cabezas de aquellos Droides por mientras su lanza aun seguía brillando intensamente, miro como un Droide hacia surgir de su pecho una metralladora pesado pero antes de que comenzara a lanzar balas, Wolfurio flexiono el brazo en donde tenia su lanza y lo apunto a los bakugans enemigos.

-**¡Fuego!-**Como un haz de luz ,la lanza de energía se extendió en una ráfaga de velocidad y atravesó no solo a aquel Bakugan sino a varios mas pero Wolfurio no se detuvo ,agarrando el mango de su arma ,giro en si mismo para cortar a todo droide que estuviera a la vista. De pronto miro como en el suelo había una sombra que crecía por cada milisegundo, sabiendo que sucedía, cancelo su ataque y rodo sin contemplación al suelo esquivando la estocada de una gran zanbato de doble filo de color morado que ocasiono que varias placas de la tierra lunar se levantara, Wolfurio miro que se trataba de un Bakugan hablante. Era de un cuerpo humanoide de un color blanco completo ,no tenia ojo sino una boca igual a la de un lagarto ,tenia incrustado en su piel parte de armadura ligera como rodilleras ,protección en el pecho y los brazos ,además el detalle mas importante fue que poseía un par de alas blanca con el interior de color negro .

Las cavilaciones de Wolfurio se apagaron cuando el Bakugan blazer tomo su zanbato con un poco de esfuerzo ,supuso que debía de ser pesado ,aun cuando estaban en el espacio ,que si bien lo estaban los golpeadores o los Bakubot tenían mecanismo que negaban muchas de las leyes en el espacio ,como tal el peso. Pero eso no importo cuando el Bakugan levanto el arma y en un rápido movimiento iba a cortar a Wolfurio que cubrió aquel ataque con su lanza que si bien le salvo la vida y evito que sufriera algún daño, el peso del arma mas la velocidad fue lo suficiente como para enviar al Bakugan haos a chocar contra varias formaciones rocosas de la luna blazeria.

-**Maldición, esto duele…-**Mascullo Wolfurio mirando como aquel Bakugan blazer bramaba un especie de sonido igual a las de las aves de rapiña y se lanzo directamente hacia a él con la intención de incrustar su zanbato en todo su pecho. Pero de pronto Staluk apareció a un costado de aquel Bakugan tomándolo por sorpresa cuando este estaba corriendo a alta velocidad, como en cámara lenta, Staluk choco sus puños hacia arriba logrando conectarlos en la mandíbula del Bakugan, sacándoles unos dientes de paso y deteniendo su movimiento. Regresando a la velocidad normal, Staluk tomo del hocico del Bakugan y lo mando directamente al suelo causando un gran agujero en la tierra lunar. Staluk poso sus patas delanteras en el pecho del Bakugan blazer.

-**No he terminado contigo ¡Dante, adelante!**

_-¡Energy activado: fusión de energía de atributos!-_Un movimiento genérico que Staluk conocía y sabia bien que era poderoso. Wolfurio, Staluk y Crawsectus comenzaron a brillar al color respectivo de su atributo antes de que una bruma de los mismos colores se fusionara en la palma de la mano de Staluk. Ese Energy era especial ya que consistía en fusionar la energía de cada Bakugan de diferentes atributos en un solo punto. Staluk cerró con fuerza su mano y de los bordes un brillo de color naranja, azul y blanco se escapo de ella.

-**¡TOMA EL ATAQUE DE LA UNIDAD!-**Grito Staluk dando un gran salto en el aire y lanzando la esfera de energía de los tres atributos, la esfera de un tamaño muy pequeño fue disparado hacia el Bakugan blazer que intento esquivarlo pero no pudo. Al chocar, la esfera explosiono convirtiéndose en una gran esfera casi de veinte kilómetros de altura que arraso al Bakugan al instante pero igual el ataque continuo demoliendo todo a su paso y destruyendo a todas las naves y Droides bakugans que se le cruzaron en su camino. Dante junto a Rafe subían de un barranco y miraron todo aquello con una fascinación extraña.

Por otro lado, Staluk ayudo a sostenerse al Bakugan caballero, Wolfurio, quien dejo caer el brazo en donde estaba su espada en un gesto de cansancio, el Bakugan centauro poso su brazo bajo la axila de Wolfurio ayudándole a no caerse (*). Los dos bakugans miraron, encima de un barranco, como varias naves y Droides juntos a bakugans hablantes se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos, Wolfurio apretó su espada por mientras Staluk empuñaba su mano suelta en un gesto de preparación. Sus dos compañeros neathianos alzaron sus Bakubot que brillaron rápidamente, Crawsectus apunto amenazante con sus pinzas.

No había palabra que decir, ellos seguirían peleando.

* * *

><p><em>-Mama…. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué debemos de combatir? ¿No es mejor vivir en p-?<em>

_¡SLAP!_

_-¡DEJA DE HABLAR SOBRE ESAS ESTUPIDECES, PICCOLO! ¡SOMOS BLAZERS! ¡SOMOS SUPERIORES, SOMOS LA MAXIMA FORMA DE VIDA EXISTENTE EN EL MULTI-VERSO! ¡LAS DEMAS FORMA DE VIDAS DEBEN DE INCLINARSE ANTE NOSOTROS! ¡VE A TU HABITIACION INMEDIATAMENTE Y PREPARATE, QUE IREMOS A CAZAR A ALGUNOS ESCLAVOS! ¡DIOSES ¿PORQUE ME DIERON UN HIJO TAN INUTIL?_

_Un joven blazer, Piccolo tembló lleno de dolor y pavor por mientras se alejaba de quien debía de ser su figura de amor y protección en su vida, es decir, su madre. Aquella mujer blazer que le recién le había golpeado y le estaba repudiando duramente. Piccolo sintió como las lagrimas aparecían una vez mas en sus ojos, parecía ser ya una costumbre, el siempre lloraba cuando su madre Rhionne le maltrataba con frías palabras o con maltrato físico o vocal. Su padre, Zork, era una diferencia, cuando era mas joven le divertía las cosas que hacia su papa, sus gestos o sus bromas al hablar le parecía divertido. Pero descubrió al pasar el tiempo que él era un sádico, él lo maltrataba de la peor manera, de la manera mental y sentimental._

_Su padre siempre le llevaban en donde estaban los esclavos capturados por los blazers durante las guerras ,le hablaba que aquello seria su tarea al crecer ,le mostraba como exterminaba a sus victimas ,como le hablaba sobre el gusto de la destrucción y muerte ,como jamás mostrar misericordia a todo quien se le cruzarse en su camino. Pero lo peor fue que Zork le hizo pasar por cosas perturbadores que casi desmorono su cordura. Por ejemplo, hubo una vez que le había dado una mascota, fue por primera vez que se había alegrado tanto y pensó que sus padres no eran tan malos, aunque fue difícil, estuvo con su lagarto cuervo que llamo Gohan por un mes y le dio un buen cuidado además de evitar que estuviera alrededor de su madre que le gustaba experimentar con lo que sea, él quiso mucho a su mascota Gohan. Hasta que su padre le ordeno matarlo._

_-sniff….sniff…. ¿Por qué luchamos? ¿Por qué no hay paz? ¿Qué es la paz? ¿Qué es? ¡Quiero saber que es!-En su cuarto ,Piccolo lloraba duramente ,sabia sobre la paz pero no la entendía ,los blazers no podían entender sobre la paz ,Piccolo conocía la palabra pero no el significado. No entendía porque estaban peleando, él quería saber que era la paz, por ello le preguntaba a sus padres sobre ello, pero solo recibía maltrato y esas miradas tan llenas de decepción y frialdad._

_¿Porque luchaban?_

_¿Qué ganaban?_

_¿Qué era la paz?_

_¿Qué era?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué vivía?_

_-¿para que vivo? Ellos no me quieren…ellos me repudian….ellos quieren que sea iguales a ellos…pero no….no puedo…. ¿para que vivo? Odio este mundo, odio a todo….odio la guerra….odio ver sangre, odio la soledad, odio el dolor ¡ODIO TODO! ¡¿PARA QUE VIVO? ¡¿PARA MATAR? ¡¿PARA VIVIR? ¡¿PARA DESTRUCCION? ¡¿PARA QUE?_

_-_**Busca en tu corazón…..busca en tu interior, busca y encontrara tu respuesta…-**_Sonó la voz que algunas veces había escuchado Piccolo, palabras de aliento que ayudaba a soportar la presión y contener la poca cordura que aun poseía, palabras que le ayudaban en los peores momentos. Piccolo pensó en aquellas palabras ¿corazón? _

_Entonces, buscándolo en lo mas profundo de su ser, encontró porque vivía y que era lo que quería._

_Saber que era la paz._

-…..Y así lo hare….-Piccolo mascullo mirando el túnel del tiempo con una mirada inexpresiva. Había madurado de esos tiempos oscuros con sus "padres" y encontró que el deseaba su propio camino y obtener la paz. Aunque no sabia que haría cuando hubiera paz, si la hay, porque toda su vida estuvo implicada en la guerra, era igual a Han, el no conocía nada mas que la batalla y la guerra. Ellos solo conocían la guerra, quizas es aquello que hizo que tuvieran una relación muy estable: entre maestro y alumno.

-_Llegada a la época seleccionada en diez minutos: Año 2013-24 de enero-10:45 Pm. Tiempo de la partida de Hansel Spectra Kuso a la línea temporal: Año 2012-19 de Junio- 9:25:3 Am. Ubicación de aterrizaje: Cargando…..búsqueda concluida: ¿Desea saber ubicación caída del sujeto Hansel Spectra Kuso o la ubicación destinada a la nave actualmente?_

_-_Deseo saber donde aterrizo Zero. Computadora, informe de aterrizaje de la nave de Zero.

-_Verificando…búsqueda concluida. Zona de aterrizaje fue la dimensión Chronos: dimensión vacía de forma de vida inteligente o autosuficiente. _

_-_¿Mande? ¿Y eso? Yo jamás escuche información de una dimensión llamada así…supongo que Zero termino allí cuando estaba combatiendo con X…..da lo mismo….computadora, di la coordenadas de la zona de aterrizaje de nuestro viaje.

-_Verificando…búsqueda concluida: Datos insuficientes, coordenadas no se encuentran en la base de datos._

_-_¿Por qué?

-_La zona de aterrizaje de la nave es: Dimensión Blazer. No hay información en general del planeta blazeria ni muchos menos las coordenadas de su zona espacial._

-…. ¿terminaremos en la dimensión blazer?...Dharak, no se porque….pero tengo un mal presentimiento….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente, quizas tenga treinta capítulos máximos esta parte y ya hasta pienso en como terminarlo pero nada serio y la continuare en mi cuenta "toaneo07 ver 2.0" llamado "Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war III" dando paso a las siguientes tres sagas:_

"_Salvación"_

"_La batalla del dolor"_

"_Venganza: la batalla máxima"_

(*) Cuando aparece este símbolo, es similar cuando Kurama/Kyubi lanza su Imari pero es igual cuando Vegeta lanza su destello final.

(2) Momento parecido a los choques de Kame-Kame ha entre Cell y Gohan en su batalla final. Solo vista en el espacio.

* * *

><p><em>Star war: parte <em>_siete._

-¡ugh!-Soltó con voz ahogada Ben por mientras Danger tenia su garganta en su mano. Danger decidió dar un ultimátum a esas batallas entrando directamente en ella, comenzó a atacar con combate cuerpo a cuerpo a los peleadores, las chicas por suerte estaban con sus bakugans, dejando a Julio y a Ben peleando con Danger a simples puños. Por lo que se podía ver, no le iba muy bien.

-¡Suéltalo blazer!-Grito Julio intentando conectar un codazo al blazer que solo se movió para evitar el ataque, Ben aprovecho ese momento para dar una patada en la barbilla de Danger que tosió un poco de sangre pero aun seguía en pie, pero eso no era importante para ben ya que aprovecho ese momento para liberarse del agarre de Danger y dar un salto hacia atrás, como a la vez acariciaba su cuello adolorido. Danger levanto la mirada para ver a los dos humanos que se pusieron en posición de pelea, el segundo al mando blazer acaricio su mandíbula por unos momentos antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

-Interesante, ven a demostrarme que tan fuertes son-Menciono con malicia Danger extendiendo su brazo derecho y de su golpeador surgió una hoja espada de energía, Julio hizo igual hacia surgir de su golpeador una hoja hecha de energía color amarrilla, Ben gruño retrocediendo un poco, el tenia un Bakubot por lo que era evidente que no tenia un arma integrada para defensa personal. Julio con un rugido se lanzo hacia Danger chocando fuertemente contra su hoja-espada ocasionando que soltara chispas de energías.

_-¡Poder activado: Rayo de los mil ojos!-_Sonó la voz de Julio por mientras ponía mas de su peso en la hoja e intentar romper la defensa de Danger. Su golpeador brillo a señal de la activación de un poder, Tentaclear que estaba luchando con algunos Droides junto a los otros, hizo un sello de mano y apareciendo en el aire de la nada, se mostro una gran cantidad de ojos que comenzaron a disparar láseres a varios bakugans Droides que rugía con fuerza ante aquellos ataques. Danger dio un paso hacia atrás causando que julio perdiera el equilibrio, momento que aprovecho Danger para dar un tajo rápido hacia Julio pero para suerte del peleador haos dio un pequeño salto hacia su izquierda con solo recibiendo un corte no tan profundo en su pecho. Julio dio un suspiro de molestia y dolor por mientras sostenía la herida de su pecho- Eso dolió…

-Adelante, basura, eso no es todo lo que puedo hacer-Con un movimiento de su mano, Danger llamo a Julio hacia a él, que gruño molesto y se lanzo rápidamente hacia Danger que solo con un movimiento pereros intento cortar a julio pero el joven solo lo esquivo agachándose y aprovecho esa oportunidad para apuñalar a Danger pero el blazer dio un salto hacia atrás para despues flexionar sus rodillas y salir disparado hacia julio que únicamente cruzo sus brazos recibiendo un fuerte golpe del blazer. Julio rodo varias veces por el suelo adolorido mirando a Danger ponerse de pie sin herida grave- ¿Eso es todo?

-no….solo el inicio…. ¡Adelante Gorgones!-Grito Julio y del suelo surgió una hidra de seis cabezas que silbo peligrosamente y que se lanzo directamente hacia Ixxilk que estaba luchando con todo contra Axel, Xion y Krakix, el Bakugan dinosaurio de gran tamaño miro como la hidra intentaba atacarle con escupitajo de veneno acido pero el Bakugan subterra blazer solo daba un salto hacia atrás o lanzaba grandes rugido para disipar aquellos ataques. Julio no pensó en nada mas por como se lanzo rápidamente hacia el momentáneamente descuidado Danger y para su regocijo logro conectar una gran cortada a Danger además de cortarle unas de sus rastas. Danger miro su cabello/tentáculo con incredulidad.

-Tu…tu….cortaste mi vestas…..algo que un blazer esta orgulloso de poseer…y tu…..solo las cortas…. ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡IXXILK ACABA CON ELLOS!-Con una furia psicópata Danger grito corriendo hacia Julio dispuesto a matarlo pero de improvisto Ben conecto un codazo en toda la costilla de Danger enviándolo a varios metros a dirección contraria y para mala suerte de Danger, había un pequeño barranco que si bien no lo mataría, lo descoloraría además de evitar que estuviera cerca de los otros peleadores.

Por otro lado las cosas con los bakugans eran muy diferentes, Ixxilk puede ser una bestia en toda su extensión pero de una cosa es segura es que sigue siendo Bakugan y todo Bakugan en esos tiempos necesitan un compañero para liberar todo su poder. Por eso existían las cartas de poder y porque solo Humanos ,Vestals ,Neathianos ,Gundalianos ,Xhaidradianos (futuramente) ,Kaldurianos , Blazers , Terrestres de Provinsol-1-2-3 , Pariawdarkis, Kryptonianos ,Orantesitos y Predators ,seres pensantes y poseedores de pensamientos y sentimientos como ellos son los únicos capaces de liberar el verdadero potencial de un Bakugan. Por ello cuando Danger ordeno con mucha furia y ansia de destrucción a su Bakugan destruir a su oponente, causo que Ixxilk mostrar su mayor capacidad. Los ojos del Bakugan dinosaurio brillaron intensamente de un color naranja y posteriormente dio un rugido bestial, aun mucho mas mayor que ocasiono que la tierra se agrietara por la fuerza de ella. Todos los bakugans miembros de los ocultos se protegieron de la onda expansiva cubriéndose con sus brazos y al quitarlos miraron como un especie de energía comenzaba a girar por toda la zona hasta que se reunió entre la fauces de Ixxilk, la energía comenzó a fusionarse y a la vez girar en si hasta que formo una pequeña esfera, la cual Ixxilk trago.

**-No me gusta como se vio eso…**-Mascullo Lobonoid con un mal presentimiento. De improvisto la boca cerrada de Ixxilk parecía estallar, en el sentido que sus cachetes se expandieron en menos de un segundos y humo blanco comenzó a salir de los orificios de su nariz, por cada segundo los cachetes de su rostro comenzaba a crecer y despues fue igual su cuello, despues su estomago y termino cayendo al suelo tanto por el peso de su propio cuerpo.

A los lejos Onoki miro esto y lanzando otro cubo transparente intento convertir en polvo a Contestir que fue salvado por Zenet que uso un poder para hacer que el Bakugan haos esquivara el ataque pero aun así se notaba a lengua que Contestir y Zenet estaban a punto de caer al suelo inconsciente tanto porque a uno le faltaba un brazo mientras la otra sabia que tenia hemorragia interna y que su brazo derecho estaba inmóvil sin saber porque. Mukuro darkus estaba disparando ráfagas de viento morado hacia Onoki pero el Bakugan de tres atributos aun mostraba mucho poder aun cuando fue herido por Contestir ,Hibari gruñía enojado debido al hecho que había perdido en aquel ataque a Chrome y ahora todas sus opciones de ataques estaban disminuyendo. Onoki al lograr separar a los dos bakugans de su zona de ataque miro a su amo Vhennos que miraba igual en alerta a lo que le sucedía a Ixxilk y sabían bien que sucedería en esos momentos.

-Onoki, ven inmediatamente. Ustedes, lacayos ,vendrán también ,no puedo dejar a mis sirvientes sufrir así nada mas-Dijo Vhennos con una sonrisa completamente falsa ,sus guardias sonrieron admirados por su emperador y se plantaron junto a él en un perímetro de protección. Onoki lanzo varias ráfagas de fuego junto a esferas de tierra que lograron hacer que Contestir y a Mukuro dar movimientos evasivos, aprovecho ese momento y fue a recoger a su amo y compañía antes de lanzarse directamente al cielo dejando confundido a Zenet y a Hibari.

-Uff…uff guh ¿Qué…uff….que su…uff….Sucede? –Pregunto entre bocado de aire Zenet, se sentía muy mal, parecía ser que tenia una gran herida de lo que ella pensaba podía haber sido un pequeño corte pero había estado escupiendo sangre y se sentía mucho mas cansada, estaba igual Contestir pero como él era un Bakugan con un cuerpo no plenamente orgánico podía soportar la perdida de un brazo y una herida en el costado de su torso. Hibari miro a la líder del equipo y noto que sudaba un poco, que había oreja mas sus ojos, estaba muchísimo mas pálida de lo normal, había sangre en su barbilla y labio, además del hecho que su brazo derecho estaba inmóvil y que había un poco de sangre del costado de su torso en el lado derecho. Hibari bufo, pensó que era una debilucha, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la seguridad de su compañera de batalla, miro sobre su hombro a los ojos y descubrió porque Onoki se llevo a Vhennos de ahí.

-Tsk, malditos blazers….-Las palabras de Hibari llamaron la atención de los otros dos bakugans que se dieron la vuelta para ver que sucedía, lo que vieron fue como sus demás compañeros intentaban detener, sea lo que sea que este haciendo, a un hinchado y creciendo aun mas, al Bakugan blazer Ixxilk, si bien su tamaño era considerable antes, ahora lo era muchísimo mas aunque parecía como todo su rostro, cuello y estomago estaba muy hinchado. Eso le dio mala vibra a Mukuro y al entender que pasaría, solo….rio temeroso.

**-Kukukukuku ¡ESTA CARGANDO UN SUPER ATAQUE! ¡MUEVENSE!-**Grito con desespero Mukuro con una explosión de velocidad tomo del otro brazo a contestir y comenzó a aletear rápidamente. Los otros al escuchar las palabras de Mukuro, palidecieron rápidamente y tomaron a sus respectivos compañeros y se dispusieron a irse del lugar. Por otro parte, Danger que tenía un pequeño hijo de sangre bajándole por el rostro miro como su Bakugan lanzaría uno de sus ataques más mortíferos. El solo se rio con maldad pura.

-¡ADELANTE IXXILK! ¡ELIMINALOS A TODOS!

-**Si,...Danger….-**Mascullo por primera vez Ixxilk con una voz profunda, casi vacía y torpe. Ixxilk bajo su cabeza y miro como los invasores escapaban de la zona del ataque, supuestamente, porque Ixxilk puede ser una bestia no pensante, pero su ataque era uno de los mas destructivos de todos los blazers incluidos, tal que solo un disparo era capaz de desintegrar a Black Dragoon. Ixxilk abrió sus fauces y luces de energías brillaron en su boca-**¡HABILIDAD ACTIVADA: BOLA AMENAZANTE DE LA BESTIA MAXIMA! **

Un rayo de energía salió disparado de su boca, todo su cuerpo parecía desinflarse por ello, un rayo de energía que superaba todo su tamaño hizo aparición (*) y a velocidad monstruosa se dirigía hacia los ocultos. Zenet ,Ben ,Hibari ,Madison ,Roxas y Julio miraron como aquel ataque que era veinte veces mas grande que ellos se dirigían hacia a donde se encontraban ,viendo que aquel ataque era lo suficiente poderoso incluso para salir de la orbita del planeta ,se detuvieron y sus bakugans se pusieron en posición de defensa. No había de otra, resistir o morir, antes de pensar en algo, del cielo cayeron de improvisto Wolfurio y Staluk junto a unos demacrados y casi al punto de caer desfallecidos Rage y Dantes.

_-¡Energy activado: fusión de energía de atributos!- _Sin ponerse a explicar del porque habían aparecido de improvisto, solo había que decir que Wolfurio fue capaz de percibir la devastadora cantidad de energía que concentraba Ixxilk en aquel ataque y bajaron de aquella luna a hacer frente a lo que sea que se enfrentaba sus compañeros. Energía de los correspondidos atributos de los bakugans presentes salieron expulsados de sus cuerpos y se concentraron en una gran esfera entres las palmas de la mano de Staluk que rugió con fuerza y apunto adelante, ante el ataque mortal de Ixxilk.

-**¡PRUEBA NUESTRO PODER FINAL!-**Grito con fuerza Staluk lanzando el ataque junto a los demás bakugans y peleadores que gracias al tipo de poder que había activado dante, estaban dando todo su poder, voluntad y deseo en aquel ataque. Un rayo de energía multicolor fue lanzando por los ocultos hacia el ataque de Ixxilk, el punto de colisión fue instantáneo. Los dos ataques estallaron dando paso a una onda de poder que hasta fue vista por fuera del planeta. Los dos ataques eran de gran tamaño y expansión e intentaba dominar al contrario pero parecía estar iguales, Ixxilk rugía con fuerza siguiendo lanzando la energía de su hocico, por mientras los bakugans y los peleadores gritaban dando todo en si en ese ataque que garantizaba su supervivencia (2)

Por mientras continuaba ese choque de voluntades, un portal se abrió en la atmosfera del planeta blazeria, una nave blanca pura con varios cortes viejos o recientes, tenia un símbolo y ese era un Dragon rojo. En la cabina del piloto, Piccolo miraba el planeta que, supuso, usaba el emperador Vhennos en aquella época temporal. De pronto algo le llamo la atención, dos corrientes de energías chocaban entre si en un espectáculo de poder, destrucción y fuerza. Los ojos de Piccolo se achicaron ante eso, alzo su brazo izquierdo en donde estaba un golpeador pero más pequeño que lo normal de un color dorado, morado y verde, su peculiaridad era que tenía varios botones que otros golpeadores no poseen. El toco algunos botones rápidamente y espero los resultados. Lo que vio hizo que arqueara una ceja.

-Sabia bien que cambiar el pasado ocasionaba cambios….pero ¿Cómo carajo ellos terminaron aquí?... ¿Qué cosas abras hecho, eh, Zero?...quizas eso fue lo que quiso decir Gehabich…ayudar a Han…mmmm…veré que sucede….Dharak, prepárate…parece ser que nos moveremos mucho mas rápido de lo que teníamos planeado.

Él ha llegado, el maestro de la guerra, el más poderoso, Piccolo el blazer renegado. Y esta aquí para hacer la diferencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Advertencia: **_Posible muerte de personajes, por favor, espero que no les afecte. Se acerca muchas verdades en los próximos cuatros o cincos capítulos de este fic. Se sabrá uno de los misterios mas deseado de blazer war y el final de la segunda temporada._

**(1): **_Cuando aparezca este símbolo, es similar a la escena final de la película Rebuild of Evangelion donde del cielo cae Kaworu dentro del Eva unidad 06._

* * *

><p><em>Star war: capitulo final.<em>

-¡CONTINUEN! ¡DEN TODO LO QUE TIENEN!-Grito Dante junto a Staluk a los demás, el ataque de gran poder de Ixxilk le estaba dominando poco a poco y no sabían que hacer. La energía del Bakugan blazer estaba dominando el ataque combinado de los ocultos y sabían que solo tarde o temprano, perderían todas sus fuerzas y perecerían, pero era eso o rendirse sin luchar hasta el final. Eso no es una opción.

Julio tenía un ojo cerrado debido al cansancio pero él no fue capaz de evitar ser espectador de la expresiones de los demás. Hibari tenía una mueca en su rostro en un gesto de molestia, indiferente que podía morir en ese momento, si tuviera que adivinar, el excéntrico vestal darkus estaba molesto por no haber sido más fuerte. Los rostros de Dante y Ben era de rudeza, aun siguiendo pensando en que lo lograran pero sus ojos tenían un matiz de cansancio, como si aunque esperaban salir de esa, si fallaban, aceptaban el final limpiamente. Roxas lloraba a lagrima viva, quizas por el miedo a una muerte prematura, no podía lo, Roxas era de todos el mas inocentes. Pero eran Rafe y Zenet que les sorprendieron. No es que lloraban, si, soltaban lágrimas pero sus expresiones eran de fierezas, no sabia que pensar sobre ello…

Zenet estaba llorando ,aunque no le prestaba atención a ello ,porque temía ,temía no volver ver a los otros ,a sus amigos mas queridos ,a su familia y por supuesto ,no volver a ver a su mundo y mas importante a su ser mas querido que seguía con vida: Ren. Sentía que quizas ese era el momento de su partida ,ella no le temía a la muerte ,solo era el siguiente viaje ,pero le preocupaba sus demás amigos y en especial Ren ,que esperaba pudieran tener algo ,ser algo ,vivir algo ,tener una cita ,tener besos ,tener peleas ,tener conversaciones ,tener paseos ,tener una familia ,todo eso y mas lo que hace una pareja normal. Y aceptar que quizas no se cumpla lo que ella más deseaba, le causaba que inconscientemente su cuerpo reaccionara y comenzara a soltar lágrimas de su pesar. Rafe estaba igual, él pensaba justamente en la gundaliana Paige, quien se había reunido muchas veces en el pasado, lucharon juntos contra Rhionne no hacia poco tiempo, que han compartidos leves momentos pero que el neathiano ha guardado firmemente en su corazón como algo muy importante.

Se lamentaba no poder volverla a ver.

Julio veía las expresiones de todos ellos y pensó un poco en su vida, Julio vivió en un pueblo lleno de delincuencia y decadencia, su vida siempre ha girado en la búsqueda de la grandeza. Ser el mejor siempre ha sido su deseo. El había sido espectador de lo peor de la raza humana, de lo que el odio causa entre los humanos, como la desconfianza puede traer muerte y dolor a otros, la raza humana no es perfecta y quizas nunca lo será, pero tenían esperanza, la raza humana tenia esperanza de ser mejor, por ello su raza no estaba destinada jamás a ser igual a los blazers. Y es eso un consuelo para todos los peleadores, más para Julio. Miro a los demás, eran jóvenes y ellos no deberían de perecer de esa forma, tenían mucho que vivir y mucho que hacer. Julio ya había visto mucho en su vida, lo peor y lo mejor de la raza humana. Y pensó con todo su corazón vibrando fuertemente, que era por ello que luchaban todos los peleadores, para evitar que los demás inocentes tengan que sufrir los horrores de una guerra, Julio aun antes de la aparición de los bakugans conocía sobre ello y no era bonito. Los ocultos merecen sobrevivir, ellos aun tenían trabajo que hacer.

Era tiempo.

-_…Ellos merecen vivir, yo ya he tenido suficiente….chicos ,gracias ,por todo los momentos en que luchamos juntos ,los momentos en el cual pensé en desfallecer por la presión de las batallas….por haberme dado un propósito….-_Pensó Julio cerrando los ojos ,recordando a sus amigos mas cercano ,Billy ,Kombat ,Chan lee ,Klaus ,Alice y su ya fallecida amiga ,Mariam. Julio nunca fue social entre los peleadores pero el si tuvo amigos, amigos que desde un principio estuvieron con el y que siempre recordara. Mentalmente les agradeció, por toda sus ayudas, le daría las gracias a Mariam en el otro mundo, porque sabia bien que ese era su final. Miro a su Bakugan abriendo sus ojos, Tentaclear que le devolvió la mirada y sin vacilar asintió en acuerdo. Julio sonrió levemente- Conmigo hasta el final ¿Eh, Tentaclear?

-¿Julio?-Zenet pregunto cansadamente, si bien por el gasto de energía o por la perdida de sangre por sus heridas, pero aun tenia la energía suficiente para mirar como Julio hablaba calmadamente con su Bakugan. Una calma que Zenet reconocía de un solo tipo. De aquellos que saben que ese es su final. Julio solo sonrió, como disculpándose con ellos. De improvisto, Tentaclear dio un salto hacia atrás empujando a Staluk hacia atrás, el Bakugan medusa extendió su mano al frente mientras con el otro apunto a los ocultos. Julio alzo dos cartas por mientras Tentaclear creada un escudo de energía haos deteniendo por unos segundos el rayo de poder de Ixxilk.

-_Doble Energy activado: Escudo mitológico de Zeus mas cañón de la Gorgona_….nunca se rindan chicos-Los chicos juntos a sus bakugans fueron rodeados por una fuerza de energía haos ,que los envolvió como una esfera mientras Tentaclear lanzaba desde su mano y rayo de energía de gran poder pero a comparación al ataque de Ixxilk ,era de uno contra quince. Julio lo sabía pero lo hizo igual. Zenet miro al peleador haos preparándose para recibir todo el impacto del ataque e intento estirar su brazo derecho pero no pudo hacerlo solo le quedo gritar.

-¡JULIO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡LOS PELEADORES AUN TE NECESITA! ¡JUUUULLLIIIOO!

-Señorita Zenet, espero que digas estas palabras para los próximos peleadores; Lucha hasta el final, sin importar a que costo, porque así, los inocentes no tendrán que pasar por todo esto….un gusto haber peleado con ustedes…. ¿unas ultimas palabras, Tentaclear?

-¡JULIO! ¡NOOOO!

-**Nunca me arrepentí….de haber peleado a tu lado, julio…adiós, mi amigo…**-Por primera vez, desde que entro a la tierra e interactuó con Julio, Tentaclear hablo con una voz femenina pero ronca y seca. La Bakugan detuvo el rayo de energía de su mano izquierda y con un gesto con su mano derecha empujo la esfera en donde estaban recluso los demás, el ataque de Ixxilk se disparo y en cuestión de milisegundo se dirigía hacia Tentaclear que solo cubrió con su dos brazos a Julio que solo cerro los ojos como si fuera a dormir. Tentaclear solo cerró su único ojo aceptando su final.

-Adiós, Tentaclear….

¡POOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

-¡JJJJUUUL**LLLIIIIOOO**! **¡TENTACLEAR!**-Gritaron con fuerza Zenet ,Roxas ,Rafe y Madison juntos a sus bakugans al ver como la energía lanzada por Ixxilk les cubrió ,vieron como la figura de Tentaclear con Julio desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno. Hibari por primera vez mostro una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro y se comprometió, darle un pésame a ese guerrero que dio la vida por ellos. Por otro lado, Dante se dio cuenta que el escudo de energía que les cubría se estaba rompiendo ante la presión del ataque de Ixxilk. Dante sabía bien que no podía dejar que el sacrificio de Julio se desperdicie de esa manera. El neathiano activo una carta de poder y cerrando los ojos concentro todo su espíritu en el siguiente movimiento. Staluk se dio cuenta de ello.

-**¡DANTE! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?**

**-**_Poder de fusión activado: Energía subterra surge_…..nos veremos amigo mio….Staluk…. ¡OCULTOS! ¡SOBREVIVAN!-Staluk grito negativamente ante lo que hizo Dante pero no pudo hacer nada cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de naranja y pareció implosiono creando una ola de energía naranja que cubrió a los demás. Zenet miro como el brillo le cubrió y se permitió soltar unas lágrimas mas antes que su figura se desapareció….

-¡NOOOO!

¡FIZZZZ-BAAAMMM!

* * *

><p>Un cuerpo aterrizo von fuerza en el suelo, ocasionando que varias grietas en la misma se formara. Despues de que el polvo se disipara se mostro que se trataba de Krakix pyrus pero parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido, parecía ser que estaba en mal estado pero por suerte estaba vivo pero apenas. A un poco lejos de él, se encontraba un inconsciente y con varios cortes donde brotaba sangre de ellas Ben bocabajo en el suelo. Un poco alejado de el encima de un risco de tierra, descansaba la forma casi moribunda de Hibari, que si bien la razón del porque no se ha caído al vacio fue que una rama estaba incrustada en su hombro donde brotaba lentamente una mancha de sangre. Madison estaba acostado encima de una roca, su brazo izquierdo roto descansaba en la roca pero se notaba que estaba inconsciente. Roxas estaba bocarriba en la parte superior de una gran roca puntiaguda, no tenia heridas visibles pero la posición en la que estaba era muy peligrosa. Zenet estaba igual de mal, estaba doblaba en una posición muy incomoda, su pierna izquierda estaba en un ángulo extraño dando a extender que estaba roto y un pequeño charco de sangre se formaba bajo el costado derecho de su torso. Los únicos consciente eran Rafe que estaba acostado boca arriba llorando a lagrima viva con muchos cortes y quemaduras en su cuerpo, un poco alejado suyo estaba Wolfurio que perdió un brazo pero sostenía con fuerza su lanza pero se veía muy débil, pero no solo era ellos dos que estaban totalmente consciente, sino era igual Dante que no estaba muy lejos que Rafe.<p>

Solo que no estaba bien.

La ropa de dante parecía haberse quemado, dejándolo solo con una de su bota y sus pantalones, su traje de soldado parecía unos jirones rociados alrededor de donde estaba costado boca arriba. Lo más lamentable fue su apariencia, parecía ser que la piel de Dante se estaba rompiendo ya que había muchas grietas en ellas, el tono de su piel se estaba volviendo de un color naranja que rayaba al color cobre, los ojos del neathianos estaban vacíos, sin vidas pero su pecho se movía dando a entender que seguía con vida. Una esfera de color naranja estaba en medio entre Rafe y Dante, ese Bakugan era Staluk pero aunque no se movía, parecía ser que algo ocurría, una clase de especie de polvo de color naranja brotaba del Bakugan y se dirigía hacia el moribundo Dante.

-…Capitán… ¿Por qué?... ¿que le ocurre?

-Coff….el poder…coff….que use…indica…que debo de usar…una energía de algún…tipo….para crear una defensa…de gran poder….usualmente…..ese poder de fusión….necesita la energía de un…..coff...armame-coff…..armamento o…en el peor caso….la energía…vital de Staluk….

-Capitán…. pero ¿Por qué tu…?

-Pregunta estúpida….niño…es porque yo quiero ¡coff- Coff!... a mi amigo….Rafe….moriré…en un….momento….tu solo….cuida a Staluk….sobrevive, capitán Rafe…. despidan a mi hermano de mi parte…..-finalmente el cuerpo de Dante se convirtió de un color bronce y estallo como si fuera un espejo ante los ojos atentos y llorosos de Rafe que veía todo eso con mucha tristeza. El polvo del cuerpo de Dante se evaporo por todo el aire hasta que no dejo nada. Rafe mordió el labio inferior intentando concentrarse en una cosa: tomar la esfera de Staluk. Con dificultad, tomo la esfera del Bakugan subterra y sabiendo que con un poco de esfuerzo podía ponerse de pie, dio el intento y solo fue por pura fuerza de voluntad que aun se mantuvo firme.

-Wolfurio…trata….de ponerte en….pie….-Pidió respirando con dificultad Rafe a su Bakugan compañero que hizo el intento pero solo llego ponerse de rodillas. De pronto los dos vieron como del cielo caían Onoki junto a Vhennos siendo acompañados por una gran cantidad de bakugans Droides y naves blazers. Rafe cayo de rodilla una vez mas, lo supo, las naves que habían venido con ellos perecieron, todos los bakugans y todas aquellas personas que le ayudaron habían sido derrotadas y ellos eran los últimos en quedar. Rafe pensó una vez más los sacrificios que dieron el capitán Dante Valium, el espadachín Mariam Kurosaki y el valiente Julio Santana. No dejaría que sus sacrificios sean en vano.

-Es hora para morir, escorias. Lograron sobrevivir contra el poder del Bakugan de mi querido segundo al mando, Danger, eso es algo de elogio- Halago Vhennos a su segundo al mando que descansaba encima de la cabeza de su Bakugan dinosaurio, Danger hizo una reverencia a su emperador lealmente. Rafe gruño en voz baja. Vhennos miro a su guardia imperial con una sonrisa irónica- Y para asegurarme que su sacrificio y su objetivo de intentar atacar a mi hogar valga la penas, hare que todos los blazers escuchen sobre ustedes, peleadores o ¿Cómo se llamaron? Oh si, los ocultos. Les aseguro que serán recordados.

-Wolfurio…levantaste….si morimos…morimos peleando….-Rafe por primera vez en su vida mostro furia y determinación máxima en sus ojos. La guerra le había cambiado, aquella batalla le había cambiado. Ya no era aquel joven ingenuo idealista, ahora era un soldado ,uno que sabe que debia de hacer ,luchar hasta el final y con pura determinación ,sin miedo y sin dudas. Su Bakugan parecía sentir la determinación de su compañero porque se levanto alzando orgullosamente su lanza y aun con unos que otros temblores señalo a Onoki en un gesto de desafío, Rafe también se puso en pie, agarrando su brazo derecho, Rafe aun no retrato su mirada hacia Vhennos. No era el único ,el ojo bueno de Zenet se abrió de improvisto y se movió mirando hacia donde estaba Vhennos pero aun así no se pudo mover ,Hibari abrió sus ojos y miro fríamente en donde estaba antes de dirigirle una mirada de muerte a todos los blazers ,Madison abrió sus ojos adolorida pero decidida y Roxas aun con su cabeza mirando hacia abajo abrio los ojos lentamente con una resolución de pura determinación y desafió. todos ellos gritaban en sus ojos el deseo de ganar aun cuando la probabilidades están en su contra. Vhennos gruño ante tan muestra de insolencia y alzo su mano derecha haciéndole un gesto a los Droides para que estuvieran listos para disparar.

-Lo recordares, como uno de mis enemigos mas que han caído ante mi….pero díganme basura ¡¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¡Están solos! ¡Una gundaliana, dos Vestals, una humana y un neathiano de verdad creen que podrán ganar! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡SI CREEN GANAR ¿DONDE ESTA SU EJERCITO QUE LES AYUDE?

-No necesitan un ejercito, solo a mi-Se escucho la voz de alguien y a lo siguiente que sabían fue un millón de flechas de energía color negra puras perforabas a todos los Droides y naves presentes evaporándolas al instante. Wolfurio siendo el único Bakugan consciente sintió la presencia que no esperaba sentir pero igual le llamo la atención que era diferente. La presencia de un bakugan con el titulo de Colossus en su mundo. El junto a los demás alzaron la vista para ver algo imposible.

Como si fuera un escenario con un fondo incluido, con la luna aun vista con el cielo azul, en medio de ello caía la figura de un ser singular **(1)**. Era un Dragon humanoide principalmente pero era ligeramente mas grande que Drago ,Fefnir o Helios ,su cuerpo era delgado hecho de una aleación metálica dándole la apariencia que su pie esta hecha de metal, tenia grandes alas negras ,una cola ligera con varios picos en ellas tenia una armadura morada en sus piernas ,rodillas ,antebrazos ,codos ,hombros y pecho en la cual esta ultima había un símbolo de un Dragon similar a uno que Zenet ,Rafe y Wolfurio reconocen ,a Dharaknoid ,el rostro del Bakugan era humanoide si es que se le puede decir ,parecía un cruce entre humanoide y Dragon con una gran quijada y unos feroces dientes ,un visor rojo en su ojos y un gran cuerno en su frente. De improvisto, en una falta de definición, una lanza de color negra perforo en todo el estomago de Onoki sacando un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de Vhennos, Danger y los blazers presentes. Por otro lado mirando aun mas cerca al Bakugan colosal, no en el exterior, sino interiormente en un lugar donde solo había luz, un lugar que solo es conocido como el corazón de un Bakugan, estaba la figura envuelta en luz de Piccolo que solo sonrió levemente.

-Es bueno verte por primera vez, abuelo….es tiempo que tu y yo nos conozcamos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Advertencia: **_Posible muerte de personajes, quedan tres capítulos o quizas más del final. Se sabrá uno de los misterios mas deseado de blazer war y el final de la segunda temporada._

* * *

><p><em>Las guerras de los Pyrus: Capitulo final.<em>

-¡¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto rugiendo lleno de furia Vhennos mirando a tal Bakugan que levitaba en el aire mirándolo como si fuera la misma peste. Shadow Dharaknoid colossus o conocido por pocos como shadow Dharak aterrizo con suavidad en el suelo mientras los ocultos veían la presencia de aquel Bakugan con mucha atención.

-No hay necesidad que sepas quien soy yo ,solo….el que te destruirá….._poder activado: lanza divina ,Loginus_- Sonó la voz de Piccolo pero muchos no pudieron encontrar en donde se encontraba ,ya que Piccolo estaba fusionado con Shadow Dharak debido al hecho que era muy esencial a que Dharak entre a combatir. Era un efecto secundario al hecho que Dharak vivió dentro de Piccolo en sus primeros años de vida y haber nacido junto a él. La lanza que estaba en el estomago de Onoki se movió por unos momentos antes de salir disparado hacia donde estaba Dharak que la tomo girándola en sus manos y la retrato un poco en una posición de lanzamiento. Dharak achico sus ojos por unos momentos antes de bajar su brazo y lanzar la poderosa lanza- ¡IMPACTO!

_-¡Poder activado: muros de tierras defensivos!-_Grito Danger al ver como la lanza salía disparada como una poderosa bala que se dirigía a una velocidad monstruosa a Onoki que no se recuperaba del ataque anterior. Ixxilk impacto sus patas en el suelo y gruño por mientras grandes paredes de tierras se formaran frente a Onoki y a Vhennos con varias capas de materiales metálicos haciendo hincapié que eran unos muros de gran defensa pero para sorpresa del segundo al mando ,la lanza trapazo todo aquellos muros como si fuera papel antes de impactar con fuerza en todo el pecho de Onoki enviando a retroceder al Bakugan de tres atributos a varios kilómetros hacia atrás ,por suerte Onoki se volvió en modo esfera y aun seguía con vida pero Vhennos recibió una gran herida en donde emanaba sangre a abundancia pero eso no parecía importarle al emperador blazer sino….

Su orgullo.

-¡ONOKI! ¡MALDITO SEAS, DESGRACIADO! ¡TE JURO QUE TE DESTRUIRE! ¡LO JURO! ¡LO JURO! ¡HARE QUE PAGES TODO LO QUE HAS CAUSADO, SER DE PORQUERIA! ¡YO TE DESTRUIRE!-Gritaba Vhennos con furia por mientras era ayudado por unos de sus guardias personales que le ayudo aterrizar encima de la cabeza de Ixxilk. Danger viendo como su emperador estaba vivo, hizo un gesto a Ixxilk y el Bakugan dinosaurio lanzo un rugido que creo una gran cortina de humo, Shadow Dharak solo levanto su mano derecha y la bajo deshaciendo el mega rugido de Ixxilk pero no pudo hacer nada al ver como, Ixxilk usando al parecer un armamento que consistía en unas turbinas de gran tamaño en la espalda escapaba a alta velocidad al espacio dejando atrás a una gran cantidad de naves blazers y algunos Bakugan Droides. Piccolo dentro de Dharak conto mas de quinientos cincuenta y seiscientos treinta siete Droides.

-**Un buen numero ,cobardes….mejor me deshago de estas alimañas-** Susurro Dharaknoid colossus mientras miraba como Danger escapaba junto al abuelo de Piccolo ,en ese momento no estaban en una misión o algo así ,ellos estaban ahí para ayudar a aquellos que se encontraba actualmente detrás suyo y llevárselo directamente a la tierra ,como guías para encontrarse con han. Todos las naves prepararon sus armas mientras los Droides lanzaron ataques de energía hacia Dharak colossus que solo bufo. El Bakugan de gran tamaño extendió sus brazos y un brillo comenzó a surgir a sus espaldas- Habilidad activada: llamado de las armas colossus.

Una de las habilidades de ser un Bakugan tan antiguo como igual le hacia un Bakugan tan especial, era que podía convocar algunos armamentos que puede serle útil o que podían ser de ayuda a algunos aliados. Del brillo surgieron dos rayos blancos que se estrellaron el suelo, mostrando dos cañones de gran tamaño con una forma similar a las torteras pero con un escudo y un gran compartimiento lleno de balas. El Bakugan y su compañero no dijeron nada mientras comenzaban a disparar con fuerza. En cuestión de segundos, mas de diez mil balas de energías fueron expulsadas a máxima velocidad de las armas de Dharaknoid colossus deshaciendo a todo lo que tuviera en su mira, por lo que los Droides y los blazers en sus naves no tuvieron oportunidad ante tal ataque. Cuando pareció una eternidad que fue en realidad solo un minuto, no había nada a la vista y Dharaknoid colossus regreso los armamentos a su interior.

-Es tiempo de nos, ustedes necesitan ayuda medica-Dijo rápidamente Piccolo sin darle tiempo a Rafe, Zenet e incluso a Hibari en hablar. El Bakugan colossus extendió una de su manos hacia los ocultos y todos ellos mas sus bakugans, es decir Krakix y Wolfurio, fueron cubierto por un brillo de color morado y comenzaron a levitar sin problema, algunos tales como Zenet, Madison, Roxas y Ben cayeron dormidos tales por la presión de la batalla que habían tenido como igual por todo el peaje mental que había dado en la misma. Todos ellos juntos a Dharaknoid comenzaron a levitar hacia el cielo y justo cuando estaban en la obrita del planeta, Dharaknoid volteo ver al planeta blazeria. En su mente, Dharaknoid se dio cuenta lo que quería hacer Piccolo.

**-….No soy partidario de esto, pero debes de hacerlo...Como un llamado de atención a los blazers….que los peleadores jamás se rendirán…**

**-**Y así se hara…_Doble Energy activado: Energía Darkus antigua mas Final de la noche_- Extendiendo su otra mano y juntando sus dedos hacia adelante en forma de garra, una pequeña esfera de energía negra con color verde comenzó a concentrarse por mientras unas inscripciones aparecían en su brazos de un color morado y plata traslucido dándole la apariencia de un cañón puntiagudo, Entonces Dharaknoid apretó el puño junto a la pequeña esfera antes de estirar una vez mas su manos. Un rayo de energía salió disparado a gran poder que choco contra la superficie del planeta blazeria y el ataque continuo antes de que trapace el planeta dejando un gran agujero que incluso era visible en el espacio. Dharaknoid bajo el brazo y despues lo incrusto en la realidad y comenzó a mover la pared de la realidad, como si fuera un simple papel de plástico antes de que pareciera arrancar un pedazo de la realidad mostrando un portal interdimensional.

-**… ¿Dónde iremos, Piccolo?-**Pregunto Dharaknoid en su mente mientras la nave en donde había venido Piccolo, en piloto automático, entraba al portal interdimensional. El planeta blazeria comenzó a temblar mientras grandes grietas se formaba a poco segundo. Rafe y algunos de los demás que estaban consciente veían esto impactados e intentaban por todo los medios no caer inconsciente para no perder ningún detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Nos iremos a donde esta Zero- Con esa decisión final, Piccolo junto a Dharaknoid entro al portal llevándose a los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla. Al momento en que el portal se cerro, el planeta blazeria estallo en una gran explosión cósmica, dándole un mensaje a los blazers. Que los peleadores no son de juego. Pero nadie sabía que esto traería unas que otras consecuencias en el futuro, para bien o para mal.

* * *

><p>-¡SI CAIGO, ME LOS LLEVO CONMIGO! <em>¡PODER ELEMENT ACTIVADO: LLAMADA DE LA LAVA ESPACIAL!-<em>Grito de improvisto Hot spot llamando la atención a los peleadores. El blazer de rastas rojas comenzó a reír desquiciadamente mientras el cuerpo moribundo de Kalt parecía estallar en una grandes cantidades de partículas de lava, el gran ataque de Avior paso a través de todo ello sin hacer daño real a Kalt, pero aunque sabían que otro ataque de igual de poderoso podía funcionar y no seria tanto problemas, a hot spot no le importo, porque ese era su final y había usado su carta de compensación.

Los restos de lavas de Kalt comenzó a brillar antes de que se fusionaran entre si hasta forma una pequeña esfera hecha de lava que salió disparada al cielo, mientras Hot spot flotaba en el aire riéndose histéricamente. Mylene supo que algo malo iba a suceder así que haciéndole indicaciones a Aa'une aterrizaron el suelo junto a los demás peleadores. De improvisto una bruma de fuego comenzó a ser expulsado de los bakugans pyrus y esta fue disparad hacia el cielo, las nubes comenzaron a formarse debido al alto calor que hubo en la zona a consecuencia de los altos niveles de poderes pyrus durante el conflicto, el clima estaba reaccionando a ello, atrayendo nubes que afirmaban que abría lluvia y rayos por iguales. Pero eso también sirvió para dificultar que fuera lo que había en el cielo. Entonces hot spot comenzó a reírse fuertemente ante la atención de los peleadores y el blazer alzo su único brazo en un gesto de burla.

-Contempla peleadores, es hora de mi fin ¡PERO IGUAL EL SUYO! ¡FUE UN GUSTO HABERLOS DESTRUIDO HAHAHAHA!-De pronto, súbitamente las nubes de tormentas levemente se apartaron para mostrar el cielo a los presentes. Los peleadores y bakugans por igual abrieron la boca horrorizado a más no poder. Frente a ellos, en el cielo, más bien, fuera del planeta tierra, había un meteorito hecho de lava y tierra carbonizada, con los restos de Kalt y la energía pyrus, había creado artificialmente un meteorito. Pero no uno cualquier, este era de la cuarta parte del planeta, por lo que si la tierra recibía el impacto de aquel ataque, más de miles de millones de vida Humana perecerían en ese instante. Hot spot seguía riéndose desquiciadamente, eso no estaba en los planes de Zork, el deseaba enfrentarse contra el legendario Zero e igual al igual de legendario Dan kuso pero si iba a perecer, que se los iba a llevar con el al mas allá.

Todos los peleadores y bakugans miraban como ese gran meteorito se acercaba cada vez mas a la tierra, por ello algunos reaccionaron ante esto. Peleadores tanto de la zona como de las demás ciudades que eran espectadores de ese suceso reaccionaron rápidamente, poderes fueron lanzando hacia el gran meteoro intentando detenerlo a tiempo, antes de que impactaran en la superficie terrestre pero el meteoro era muy grande y fuerte en composición como para ser destruido por los poderes combinados de los bakugans de los peleadores. Mylene aspiro un poco mas de aire mientras caía de rodilla como a la vez muchos bakugans regresaban a sus formas de esfera, como a la vez algunos peleadores caían de rodillas por el cansancio. La vestal miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien que sea capaz de seguir peleando o hacer algo al respecto, pero ella era la única que aun seguía en pie además que su compañero Bakugan aun continuaba activado.

-_¿Es el final?...No puede ser el final….no así….si morimos, la esperanza desaparecerá….je… mírame ahora, hablando de la esperanza…. Ese estúpido de Han…el me cambio…para mejor…-_Resignándose a su final, Mylene pego su frente al suelo para que nadie viera como lagrimas, pequeñas, pero lagrimas al final bajaban por su mejillas. No sabia que decir o que pensar ,pero ella no le temía a la muerte ,le aceptaba como algo que ocurrirá eventualmente ,ella estaba lista si moría durante aquella guerra pero la razón del porque lloraba era….porque no sabia al final de aquella pregunta que le había hecho Han en ese momento…cuando se conocieron…

_-Entonces…sabes quien soy yo….sabes que soy el hijo de Dan Kuso y….bueno, no importa…. ¿Me ayudaras a combatir contra los blazers?-Fue cuando Mylene y los otros irrumpieron en la nave de Han, en ese momento llamado Han, que les recibió de una manera rara, les pateo el trasero y los encarcelo, para despues llevarse a Mylene y hablarle sobre su vida y del futuro. En ese tiempo Mylene aun continuaba siendo fría, calculadora, por lo que su contesta fue…._

_-¿Por qué debo de ayudarte? ¿Qué gano a cambio? ¿Por qué debería de luchar en una guerra contra criaturas que, según he escuchado, son unos monstruo que destruyo la tierra y ni los peleadores pudieron derrotar? ¿dime tu?-Le cuestiono con un tono helado la vexos Aquos mirando directamente a los ojos de Zero ,unos ojos que no tenían esos lentes de contacto que usualmente al pasar el tiempo comentaría al aire que les dolía. Los ojos azules de Zero solo rodaron en un sentido de molestia._

_-Déjame preguntarte algo ¿Por qué terminaron aquí?_

_-Por un error._

_-No, por una señal, ustedes se quedarían aquí para siempre. En mi tiempo no hay informes en que los vexos regresaron de donde habían terminando, en poca palabra, si yo no hubiera aparecido ustedes eventualmente hubieran muerto._

_-…Nosotros…_

_-Déjame terminar, entonces aparezco yo tienen una oportunidad de cambiar su destinado ¿de verdad quieres seguir el camino de la maldad? Mylene ¿te parece que es lo más sensato? _

_-pero entonces dime oh gran poderoso chico kuso…_

_-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡NO ME COMPARES CON EL MALDITO DE KUSO! ¡SOY ZERO! !QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE!_

_-…eh…yo…disculpa….como decía…. Dime ¿Qué debo de haber entonces?_

_-Lucha junto a mi, que los vexos peleen junto a mi, que hagamos el bien, que evitamos que los peleadores tengan que ver los horrores de la guerra. Volvámonos en héroes, Mylene Farrow-Las palabras llenas de emoción y devoción de parte de Zero hicieron que Mylene mirara en todas las direcciones. No sabia que hacer, es decir, si, ella y los demás habían pensado en las cosas que habían hecho y deseaban la redención, pero era tan difícil ¿y si aun cuando fuera una heroína, los demás la aceptarían? No sabia que hacer…_

_-¿Crees que podre hacerlo?... ¿Luchar…por el bien…?_

_-Esa pregunta, Mylene, debería de acertarla a ti misma….preguntaste ¿Yo, Mylene Farrow, Seré capaz de luchar por el bien en vez del mal? Lucha junto a mí y quizas encuentra tu respuesta…_

Aun no sabía la respuesta, no sabia si aun, ella, la fría y calculadora peleadora aquos Mylene era una heroína. Si valía la pena, si todos le veían como una gran aliada. La pregunta que algunas veces no podía evitarse a hacerse ¿Era capaz de luchar por el bien? ¿Ella podría caer una vez mas en la oscuridad? Pero antes de seguir pensando, alzo su rostro al escuchar unos gritos de ayuda. Miro frente suyo como Runo junto a una gundaliana de cabello rosa cargar a alguien que llamo la atención a Mylene. Era Mira. Mylene alzo la mirada hacia el cielo y abrió los ojos al ver como una gran roca de fuego se dirigía hacia las chicas y no sabían que estaban en peligro. Sin pensarlo siquiera, ella se levanto y aun cuando su pierna protestaron, se lanzo a correr hacia a donde venían Runo y la gundaliana. Ella dio un salto hacia las dos mujeres.

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Mylene empujando a las dos jóvenes, y gracias a que logro apartar a las dos, no resultaron heridas ante la gran roca de fuego, pero ella recibió unas quemaduras en sus pies. Siseando de dolor, cayó de un barranco, que se había formado durante la batalla, junto a Runo y a la moribunda Mira que termino separándose de la peleadora Haos. Mylene siseo de dolor mientras intentaba mover sus pies y abrió los ojos al ver como Mira caía a un mas por el barranco- ¡MIRA! ¡Maldición!

Mylene con pura fuerza de voluntad, comenzó a usar sus brazos estirándose en la tierra hacia Mira, debía de ver como estaba, maldita sea, debía de verificar que estuviera viva. Mira Clay era muy importante ,mucho mas de lo que pensaba ,era la hermana de Spectra y si Mira moría ,su enamorado secreto se desmoronaría y era igual a Dan ,pero el peleador Pyrus la tendría peor ,ella no era estúpida ,ella sabia bien que Dan sentía sentimientos por Mira ,era tan obvio. Y finalmente estaba Han, oh dios, lo que ocurriría si a Mira le sucede algo, sucedería una calamidad, para decirlo de una buena manera. Porque de la mala forma, habría una masacre ante la locura de Han. Por mientras seguía arrastrándose hacia la joven vestal de cabello naranja. Del cielo un portal se abrió dejando paso un espectáculo inusual.

Se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que Shadow Dharaknoid Colossus Darkus junto, siendo controlados telekineticamente, a varios algunos peleadores y otros que no se conocían, además de un par de Bakugan en un mal estado. Volt en otro lado, reconoció a los dos Vestals que se había encontrado cuando estuvo en Vestals no hacia poco tiempo, pensó que se llamaban Roxas e Hibari. Por otro lado Paige que gruñía por haber caído en un barranco, reconoció al chico asustadizo que le gustaba molestar, Rafe y no sabia porque, pero sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder lleno de temor y un sentimiento de horror y preocupación al verlo tal estado. Hot spot que seguía riéndose a más no poder se detuvo al ver la llegada del Bakugan desconocido.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-No necesitas saber quien soy yo. Lamentablemente, los muertos no necesitan saberlo…. _Poder activado: Hoyo negro de la perdición_- Sonó la voz de alguien calmado y el Bakugan extendió sus brazos antes de rugir con fuerza. Su rugido hizo que bajo en donde se encontraba se creara un gran cráter de gran tamaño. En una zanja, Han abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia que jamás espero encontrarse una vez mas. De pronto la realidad volvió a deformarse y un gran hoyo negro se abrió, en donde en el centro se podía ver la dimensión de la perdición. Hot spot al ver en donde terminaría, entendió que su plan fallo y que perdería sin haber logrado nada. Rápidamente quito su golpeador mientras era aspirado hacia el hoyo negro, sosteniendo el golpeador entre su pecho y comenzó a presionar algunos botones y al escuchar un clic, con una sonrisa satisfactoria deseo que Zork vengara su muerte. Así uno más de los enemigos de los peleadores ha caído. Hot spot fue aspirado por el hoyo negro siendo seguido por el meteoro gigante, antes que una gran cantidad de fuego y una explosión saliera del hoyo negro hasta que el hoyo negro se cerro abruptamente.

Dharak aterrizo en el suelo mirando como las nubes se volvían a juntar y poco a poco, gotas de lluvias caían del cielo, lentamente, un brillo blanco cubrió a Dharaknoid colossus hasta que comenzó a escogerse para dar la forma de Piccolo quien miro como su nave aterrizaba en la tierra como igual a quienes había traído con el. Piccolo miro toda la zona, grandes trozos de tierra estaban desfigurados por todas partes, picas, muros y grandes montañas por todo el lugar, había agua, hielo y fuego por todas partes. Era un verdadero caos, Piccolo se permitió pensar las cosas que había causado Han en ese tiempo pero pensó, había escenarios peores en su época, esto no era nada. Comenzó a mirar por todos lados en la búsqueda de su alumno, si algunos de los peleadores le ven, intentara atacarle por ser un blazer, no era la primera ni tampoco la ultima vez.

Parecía ser que la guerra de los pyrus y la guerra estelar habían terminado.

¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias?

* * *

><p>-¡Si! ¡Si, mas rápido, Zork! ¡Mas rápido dije maldita sea! ¡Auuuhh! ¡Así, Zork, más…!<p>

¡BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Zork se detuvo para despues rugir lleno de furia mientras sacaba su miembro dentro de Rhionne que siseo furiosa al haber sido molestado en su momento especial. Zork tomo una toalla para limpiar los fluidos de su cuerpo, parcialmente en realidad y se acercó al lugar donde escuchaba aquel pitido y entre un montón de ropas tantos suyos y de Rhionne, saco su golpeador. Gruñendo una vez mas, se lo puso y abrió el mensaje que recibió, por mientras seguía leyendo, sintió como los brazos suaves pero fríos de su hembra, Rhionne rodeándole por la cintura, movió su golpeador para que su científica leyera también. Despues de un momento, en vez de mostrar tristeza o respeto, comenzaron a reírse histéricamente.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡LO MATARON! ¡LO MATARON HAHAHAHA! ¡Eso le pasa por imbécil hahaha! Pero bueno, se lo merece por enviarme tal mensaje en estos momentos cuando estoy en pleno acto ¡Pero da igual, mira que información nos consiguió hot spot, hahahaha!

-¡Si hahahaha! ¡Ese inútil esta mejor muerto! Pero parece ser que hay peleadores interesantes, en especial a mi espécimen favorita, Mylene Farrow, pero da igual ¡Y mira, los peleadores han unido fuerza con los gundalianos y neathianos! Predecible pero….según las estadísticas-Rhionne se puso seria y tomo el brazo de Zork para ver bien la información que recién tenían. Zork igual tenia curiosidad pero no podía evitar echarle ojo al cuerpo desnudo de Rhionne de vez en cuando- Apareció un Bakugan de gran poder que detuvo el movimiento final de hot spot….un Bakugan muy singular…hay que investigarlo Zork.

-Y así se hara….pero ahora con hot spot muerto…creo que tengo ganas de mas diversión-Con una sonrisa llena de humor y perversión, Zork lanzo su golpeador y tomo de la cintura a su hembra para comenzar a besarla fuertemente hasta que comenzaron el acto nuevamente. Sin los, afuera de la habitación ,CoolB apretaba sus puños fuertemente ,tanto que dejaba caer gotas de sangre ,no podía creer que su mejor amigo había fallecido y lo peor fue que Zork ni le importaba ,sino continuaba follando con la maldita Rhionne como si nada. CoolB decidió irse inmediatamente, debía de hacer algunas cosas. Pero de una cosa CoolB estaba seguro era que….

Pronto la verdadera batalla iniciara.

* * *

><p>Keith abrió lo ojos y no sabia porque pero sintió un mal presentimiento. Levantándose de la cama en donde estaba, con un poco de esfuerzo, miro algo muy raro en todo. El aire olía un poco a ceniza y su ventana estaba llena de hollín, sin pensarlo tomo la esfera de Helios y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la habitación del hospital. Al abrirlo miro algo…fuera de lo común, la mitad del hospital fue completamente destruido, preocupado por Ace, Keith se movió con toda la velocidad que poseía hacia la habitación del Vestals Grit. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logro llegar y abrió la puerta, lo que vio hizo que abriera los ojos. En la cama estaba Ace pero estaba levitando con los ojos abiertos, por mientras la forma de alguien miraba a Ace, antes de que Keith hiciera algo mas, el desconocido hablo…<p>

-Ace grit se encuentra mejor ,sus heridas ha sido curadas parcialmente ,no esta en mejor estado pero estará consciente…escúchame Keith Clay ,algo ha ocurrido con los peleadores ,debes de irte inmediatamente junto a Ace ,hay un auto en la entrada del hospital…debes de preguntarle a Julie Makimoto sobre las visiones ,algo ha ocurrido ,en este momento en la perdición…Keith ,protege el futuro-Con ello el desconocido ser desapareció en partículas de luz y Ace aterrizo con los ojos cerrados en la cama una vez mas. Keith parpadeo varias veces, el y el ya despierto Helios se preguntaron si lo que vieron en realidad se trataba de un fantasma. De improvisto Ace abrió una vez más los ojos y respiro profundamente. Keith se acercó al Vestals de cabello verde que susurraba unas palabras que dejaron confundidos a Keith. El rubio falso solo sacudió la cabeza y tomo en su espalda al aun desorientado Ace grit y partieron fuera de la habitación. Keith se permitió preguntar mentalmente como a la vez caminaba por los pasillos del hospital medio destruido.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo así que perdición? ¿Visiones? ¿Y porque Ace esta llamando a Julie? Y…. ¿Por qué tengo ese mal presentimiento con Mira? Hermana, espero que estés bien…

* * *

><p>En lo que quedaba del planeta de la dimensión de la perdición, que si bien dejo un cráter de gran tamaño, seguía en buen estado….pero….una bruma de color negra, tanto como la muerte giraba en su en el fondo del cráter, en medio de ello, había una mano con piel metálico y viejo de gran tamaño de un color negra, dorada y morada se estaba formado….la mano se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos antes de que…uno de sus dedos imperceptiblemente….<p>

Se moviera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Advertencia: **_Posible muerte de personajes, quedan tres capítulos o quizas más del final. Se sabrá uno de los misterios mas deseado de blazer war en este capitulo. disfrutenlo._

* * *

><p><em>Las consecuencias: parte uno.<em>

_-Son hermosos…._

_-Si que lo son….porque….uff…yo los traje…a la vida…_

_.-Amor, no tengo…las palabras para decirte cuan orgulloso estoy en este momento, me has convertido en lo mas grande que una persona puede llegar a ser…un padre y todo gracias a ti…_

_-Daniel Kuso….uff…jamás espere que uff…que fueras un romántico…_

_-hehehe, estoy feliz amor, es solo eso….Me has hecho tan feliz….-Un ya maduro Daniel Kuso miraba con cariño a su cansada pero extremadamente feliz esposa. Si bien muchos estuvieron en contra de su deseo de ser padres, ellos continuaron y al final estaban en el momento más feliz de su vida. Aunque no hacia falta tragedias en la situación en la que se encontraba, en la segunda guerra Bakugan contra los blazers. Habían sufrido un ataque y en el hospital en donde la señora Kuso estaba en labor de parto, por suerte, lograron sobrevivir pero estaban bajo escombros._

_Por suerte, sus hijos habían nacido sanos y salvos._

_-¿Cómo los llamaremos….uff…querido?_

_-…..Sabes ¿Te acuerdas de la historia que recién te conté?_

_-¿La de….los dos…niños con….la bruja y…eso? No se….estaba dando a luz, Dan…no preste mucha atención…._

_-Lo siento querida pero si…La historia es más o menos así…. ¿Te cuento algo? Lo ultimo que hice con mis padres antes del ataque masivo fue ver una película centrada en esa historia….desde entonces esa historia ha estado en mi mente y….por ello aun me recuerdo de ello…_

_-Dan…_

_-Amor….y si…_

_.-Si, Dan, hagámoslo._

_-¿eh? Pero…pensé que ¿Tu no quería ponerle a uno el nombre de tu hermano?_

_-Puedo ponérselo en su segundo nombre, amor….pero, viéndote así, tan emocionado, como cuando éramos más jóvenes, antes de que la guerra blazer iniciara…me convenció que esos nombres son perfectos para….nuestros hijos…._

_-….yo….no sé que decir…._

_-Solo hagámoslo querido…-Dan miro a los ojos azules de su esposa en búsqueda de cualquier cosa y encontró simple sinceridad. Recordaba como por casi escucho el momento en el que ella le decía que le amaba pero por culpa de una batalla en la tierra, no fue capaz de escucharlo completamente. Cuando se encontraron nuevamente, Dan supo en ese momento que el pasaría el resto de su vida con aquella mujer y así se ha cumplido. Él la amaba tanto._

_-Esta bien, amor….-Dijo Dan tomando con muchísimo cuidado un pequeño bulto rodeado por una manta un poco polvorienta de un color naranja. Miro con cuidado aquel bulto y movió la manta para mostrar el rostro de un recién nacido que tenia una mecha de cabello castaño y una piel pálida grisácea. El miro a un lado como su esposa sostenía cerca de su pecho otro bulto solo que tenia una manta de color rosa, supuso que su esposa le estaba dando de comer a su hija. Su esposa le miro cansadamente pero con una sonrisa de alegría._

_-¿Entonces? ¿No lo dirás, querido?_

_-Lo siento amor...solo es que verte así junto a mi niña es….me da mucha alegría ,me da fuerza para continuar y así ganar esta guerra de una vez por todas-Por un breve momento los ojos de Dan se enfriaron al pensar en la guerra pero sacudió la cabeza y miro cariñosamente a su hijo y despues a su hija-El será grande ,los dos lo serán ,lo se….los quiero tanto….escúchenme niños, un día ,quizas ya no estemos con ustedes ,somos soldados….podemos fallecer en cualquier momento.._

_-Pero nunca duden estas palabras ¡los amamos! Y siempre serán así, aun cuando les deje, siempre les amare… como esa historia, en la desesperación, la madre dejo a sus hijos en el bosque….los niños habían marcado para salir de aquel bosque pero en el camino se enfrentaron contra monstruo, la oscuridad de la noche y una bruja pero al final lograron salir de aquel oscuro bosque y al final el padre se mostro arrepentido y les pidió perdón….al final esos dos niños estuvieron una vez mas con su familia…._

_-Dan…_

_-si querida, lo se….lo siento en mi corazón que ustedes serán así….este "oscuro bosque" conocido como la guerra será difícil pero si se mantienen juntos y siguen las indicaciones, podrán salir de ella y juntos, nosotros cuatros estaremos unidos como una gran familia….sé que así se hara, Hansel y Gretel….Se que se hara, hijos…ten fe…tengan fe…._

_(Día 24 de julio del 2021: Nacimiento de Hansel Spectra Kuso y Gretel Miyoko Kuso)_

* * *

><p>Han caminaba con rigidez pero con prisa hacia donde supuestamente había sentido la presencia de su maestro Piccolo ,no podía ser posible que su maestro estuviera ahí porque si es verdad entonces eso significaba que el futuro no cambio y que todo lo que había estado haciendo no servía para nada. No servía de nada ocultar tantas cosas, ocultar quienes eran sus familiares, ocultar quien era su padre, hasta ahora seria inútil ocultar quien era su madre. Por otro lado también debía de abogar por su maestro, si alguien le viera intentaría matarle rápidamente por ser un blazer.<p>

Han gruño en voz baja al sentir el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando en su mente. No recordaba muy bien que había sucedido pero parecía ser que fue objeto de una especie de control mental de algún tipo y no recordaba casi nada. Pero eso no era importante ahora, sino llegar con su maestro o en su defecto, con Mylene, debía de saber que había ocurrido. Cuando logro llegar a un punto alto de un barranco se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Casi la mayor de la tierra del todo el lugar era de un color gris muerto, había una que otra formación rocosa que alegaba que algún Bakugan subterra uso unos que otros poderes, también había un gran charco de agua como a la vez había fuego en algunas partes como igual, dispersos por todos lados, algunos peleadores que o estaban inconscientes o heridos o en el peor caso, muertos. Era todo un pandemónium. Pero no era nada nuevo para el, habían muchos escenarios así durante la guerra. Pero el tenia algo mas importante y era encontrar a su maestro.

Comenzó a moverse rápidamente respirando con dificultad, la visión le molestaba, maldigo a sus lentes de contactos, siempre le hacia arder sus ojos pero ahora no era el momento. Siguió caminando y comenzó a ver como algunos de los peleadores se ponían en pie para reunirse con los demás o en su defecto ayudar a los heridos. Despues de unos segundos de búsqueda, Han logro divisar a los lejos a su maestro Piccolo siendo acompañados por unos moribundos peleadores que….estaban en un mal estado además que habían dos que ni reconocían, eso extraño a Han del porque algunos de esos peleadores no ha hecho algo en contra de Piccolo y por si fuera poco, una de ellos es una gundaliana y logro reconocerla como Zenet. Sacudió la cabeza, tenía dudas pero debía de resolverla hasta llegar allá, con decisión se encamino hacia su maestro cuando….escucho el grito ahogado de alguien más….

-¡Mira! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?-Han se detuvo al escuchar aquellas palabras, la reconoció como de Mylene, frías y directas como siempre pero tenían un matiz de preocupación y eso era raro en la ex vexos aquos. Piccolo alzo una ceja y miro hacia un lado mirando como su alumno Zero se detuvo ante el grito de aquella mujer, Piccolo frunció el ceño, algo malo iba a suceder, él se encamino hacia Zero rápidamente. Por otro lado, Han abrió un poco los ojos y desechando su objetivo anterior salto hacia el origen de la voz.

Aterrizo con un poco de dificultad pero logro a fin de cuentas, el comenzó a caminar entre las grandes piezas de tierra y rocas, buscando el lugar de donde provino aquella voz. Cuando cruzo otra roca de gran tamaño encontró con un escenario que jamás espero encontrarse. Era Mylene que lagrimaba en voz baja sosteniendo entre sus piernas al cuerpo de Mira Clay, con un gran charco de sangre bajo de ella. La sangre se le helo a Han y comenzó a temblar, por el pavor y el miedo, lagrimas se deslizaban lentamente de sus ojos, que ardían aun mas pero a él no le importo en lo absoluto. Piccolo aterrizo detrás de el e intento extender su mano hacia su alumno pero no pudo cuando Han kuso, por primera vez en toda su vida se rompió. En el ,todo se rompio.

* * *

><p>Dan kuso caminaba entre el tumulto de algunos peleadores que hablaban entre si o que ayudaban a los heridos de aquella batalla. A lo lejos miro como Marucho bajaba de un convertible rojo que fue conducido supuso por un tipo de un traje de los ochentas de color naranja, se escogió de hombros y siguió caminando. Él no se acordaba de mucho pero según Drago habían caído bajo un especie de control mental de parte de aquel blazer, por suerte lograron detenerlo pero el costo fue considerable, la base de los peleadores fue destruida, la mayor parte de la ciudad fue erradicada, casi todo el bosque fue consumido por grandes cantidades de fuego. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora eso no era importante, lo que era primordial era encontrar a todos sus amigos. De pronto miro a los lejos a Runo corriendo un poco detrás de una chica de cabello rosa y con un físico muy rustico, el decidió seguir a Runo.<p>

Comenzó a correr detrás de su "novia actual" pero se extraño, por mientras mas se acercaba, que la chica de cabello rosa se dirigía hacia un grupo pequeño de peleadores que estaban muy malheridos, él se extraño, porque habían tres que el no conocía, miro como la chica de cabello rosa termino sentándose a lado de otro joven que respiraba con dificultad siendo acompañado a un lado suyo un Bakugan estilo caballero de color blanco y azul, supuso que era un Bakugan haos. Dan se confundió pero miro como Runo buscaba por todos lados con una mirada desesperada, no sabia porque pero un hundimiento en el estomago le advirtió que algo malo había sucedido. De improvisto….

-¡MAMA!-Un grito se escucho a no tan lejos de donde se encontraba y dan se extraño a mas no poder, el grito fue cargado de miedo y dolor. Dan sin perder el tiempo se encamino hacia donde escucho aquel llamado, que a su parecer debía de ser de un niño llamado a su madre y supuso que algún niño se metió en ese lugar durante la batalla, Dan fue medio consciente que Runo le llamo en un tono de sorpresa pero él se encontró en el llamado de aquel niño a su madre.

En cierto sentido, no se equivoco.

Cuando llego al final de aquel barranco miro dos cosas que revoluciono su mente en un completo torbellino. Primero fue Mylene que sostenía a una visiblemente herida Mira que estaba casi bañada de sangre, aquello hizo que casi le diera un ataque a Dan pero lo segundo fue que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran en completo shock. Han lloraba fuertemente mientras corría hacia Mira. Entonces todo lo golpeo como si fuera un puñetazo bien merecido en la cara.

-¡MAMA!

La piel pálida.

-¡MAMA!

Los ojos azules.

-¡NOO! ¡MAMA!

Que él se había casado en el futuro con la líder del ejército Vestal.

-¡MAMA!

La lealtad de Mira hacia él.

-¡MAMA!

El hecho que ella murió probando su lealtad.

-¡MAMA!

La hermana de Han.

-¡MAMA!

El Bakugan de su también hija, Grey.

-¡MAMA!

El Bakugan que nació de la muestra de Drago y Wilda; Wilduria.

-¡MAMA!

Era tan lógico. Dan sintió tantas de vomitar en ese momento por el Vertigo de tantas cosas. Era tan obvio. Miro con lagrimas en los ojos a Han aterrizar a lado de Mira y comenzar a llorar a lagrima viva. Como si fuera un niño. Como si fuera un simple niño de mama. Un niño que le estaba llorando a su madre. Dan se sentía tan estúpido, ahora entendía porque la piel de Han eran tan pálida, rayando a lo gris, una piel que solo los Vestals poseen pero…. ¿Qué hay de sus…?

-Eran lentes de contacto. Baron me dijo que cuando Han les hablo, se tuvo que quitar sus lentes de contacto para mostrar sus ojos sin brillos. Un rango que solo un nacido de Vestal posee…. ¿Por qué crees que Han es tan inteligente y aun cuando su personalidad bipolar es un problema? Porque también en su sangre recorría el ingenio de Keith…su tío….

-…..eh….-Dan se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un blazer singular y abriendo los ojos pretendía levantarse pero el blazer le tomo del cuello por atrás ocasionando que no se pudiera mover. El blazer bajo su cabeza un poco para hablare. Dan miro una vez mas como Han continuaba llorando junto a Mylene, Dan comenzó a llorar igual, no le importaba que estaba junto a un blazer, ahora había algo importante- ¿Cómo esta Mira?

-Preocupado por tu futura esposa….ya veo…ella morirá con solo verlo desde aquí…-Confeso Piccolo impactando a Dan que comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Recién descubría quien era la que se casaría en el futuro de Dan y resulta ser la chica que ahora mismo había desarrollado sentimientos profundos, tanto que podía decir con seguridad que la amaba. Piccolo se dio cuenta del dolor de Dan y suspiro-….pero ahí una manera de salvarla…su cuerpo puede ser curado pero no su alma….su alma sufrió la misma herida que posee, como dice el dicho "El daño a un alma se transfiere al cuerpo"…por ello no hay salvación a….excepción de algo….

-¿Qué debo de hacer? ¡HARE LO QUE SEA!

-….Pronto lo sabrás, Dan kuso….ahora, debes de consolar a tu hijo….-Piccolo murmuro con tristeza mirando a su alumno llorar lleno de dolor hasta que ocurrió algo que Piccolo deseara que no ocurriera. Han se doblo a un lado y cayo en la tierra sosteniendo con su brazos sus piernas en su pecho, en una posición fetal. Piccolo gruño en decepción. Su alumno se había roto-…porque si no lo haces….El Han kuso que todos conocemos jamás regresara….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Advertencia: **_Posible muerte de personajes, quedan tres capítulos del final. Pronto se acercara la tercera temporada, mientras tanto, se invita a los lectores echarle un ojo a la otra cuenta de toaneo07 con varias historias en ella._

* * *

><p><em>Las consecuencias: parte dos.<em>

Lo único que tenía en mente Keith es ir hacia donde estaban los demás, había salido del hospital y fue consciente de toda la devastación de la ciudad, para decirlo de manera corta, parecía como si una especie de erupción volcánica se dio lugar y devasto casi toda la ciudad. El encontró rápidamente un vehículo, una camioneta que estaba parcialmente dañada pero funcionaba, sin pensar en ello demasiado, se encamino hacia el vehículo con un único objetivo; ir con los otros peleadores. Durante el camino tuvo muchos problemas porque el jamás había manejado alguna de esas clases de vehículo pero con su experiencia en conducir una nave interestelar le ayudo a dominar el arte de conducir. Por mientras viajaba a través de la ciudad devastada veía de reojo como Ace respiraba con dificultad pero consciente. Parecía como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño profundo y no supiera que había sucedido, de una manera, eso es lo que le sucedía a Ace.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?-Pregunto Ace con voz ronca, dándose cuenta que hasta su voz hacia énfasis que no ha estado consciente por muchísimo tiempo. Keith por la sorpresa giro demasiado el volante de la camioneta ocasionando que fuera hacia un lado repentinamente. Despues de un momento de gritos de parte de los dos Vestals y sus Bakugans además de hacer la promesa de nunca mencionar lo que había sucedido ,Ace volvió a hablar- No…recuerdo mucho…yo…recuerdo estar en la nave con julie ,nos estrellamos y le pedí a Julio que la llevara a ella primero…no recuerdo nada mas.

-Pues es lógico, eso fue en verdad lo ultimo que hiciste, Ace, estuviste en coma por varias semanas y ha sucedido muchas cosas. Como tal, esto-Dijo Keith señalando a la ciudad en estado de devastación y caos, con incendios y destrozos por todos lados, raramente había ríos en algunos lados, supusieron que los bakugans aquos intentaron frenar los incendios que hubo en la ciudad. Ace gruño mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, no tenía herida visible pero sentía todo un dolor muscular que le tenía en mal humor, pero lo único que evitaba que se pusiera a gritar era simplemente en su novia secreta: Julie.

-¿Y julie? ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Ace, no se sobre ella, al igual que tu estuve en el hospital sin hacer mucho, es mas…no se como me las arregles para caminar y hasta cargarte hasta aquí…mi suposición es por aquel desconocido.

-¿La cosa del fantasma? ¿En serio? Podía haber sido un truco de la luz o alguna alucinación.

-Ace, tu estabas en COMA, nadie sale de una así de repente y peor que pudieras caminar, eso no es normal pero de algo estamos seguro es que….algo sucederá.

-¿Cómo que cosa, Spectra?

-Ese…fantasma ¡si fantasma Ace, deja de verme así!...dijo sobre que algo había ocurrido ,debemos de reunirnos de inmediato con los peleadores pero….sus palabras fueron raras ,me dijo "pregúntale sobre las visiones a Julie Makimoto" y que algo ha ocurrido en la perdición.

-Oye Spectra, si quieres que te deje de ver mal busca la manera de no decir cosas estúpidas ¿perdición? ¿Visiones? ¿Qué demonios? Grrr, me duele mucho la cabeza…y el cuerpo como para que este escuchando sobre cosas sin sentido.

-Mph, esta bien, solo….espera, nos encontraremos con los otros-Con esas palabras final, Keith continuo conduciendo mientras pensaba en su hermana, en Mylene, en aquel desconocido y en lo que deparara en el futuro. Ace por otro lado se debatía sobre las afirmaciones de Keith, no podía evitar pensar y repensar sobre ello pero se preocupaba muchísimo mas por Julie. Suspiro en voz baja, no había de otra que dejar eso para despues pero de algo estaba seguro es que debía de hablar con su novia secreta.

No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>Dan limpio las lagrimas de su hijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza ¿Quién diría que el gran dan kuso abrazaría de esa manera a otro joven de su misma edad? Eso es porque nadie sabía que ese joven era su hijo en un futuro apocalíptico, de una manera eso era una ironía a la primera película de terminator. Pero dejando de lado eso, no podía evitar sentir ese sentimiento de protección que tenia hacia Han. Podía ser la culpa por lo que sucedió a su hijo en aquel futuro o solo es el simple instinto paterno que su padre y otros han hablado en muchas ocasiones. Dan igual limpio las lagrimas mientras veía como Piccolo posaba su mano derecha en el pecho de Mira y recitaba unas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido. Por otro lado Mylene y Runo que se encontraban en mejores de condiciones que el, vigilaban fijamente cada acción del blazer.<p>

Piccolo les había dicho que el venia del futuro de Han, que él lo conocía, es mas, fue su maestro y guía durante su infancia aunque admitió no haber sido el mejor por como Han termino siendo. Las pruebas fueron que sabia que Dan y Mira son los padres de Han y Grey, no solo eso sino mostros archivos entre otras cosas para asegurar la verdad de su presencia. Dan no tuvo ningún problema, era una sorpresa que Piccolo era un blazer renegado y peor hijo de Zork siendo este ultimo hijo del emperador Vhennos, era toda una maldita ironía. Aun así, Mylene y Runo le estaban vigilando por si intentaba algo. Dan suspiro mientras seguía abrazando a Han que sollozaba histéricamente, su Bakugan Fefnir había intentando reaccionar a su amigo pero nada serbia, su amigo estaba roto.

Dan entendía porque, ahora entendía muchas cosas y una en especial del porque Han estaba en tal estado. No era nada de juego, Han estaba en una posición critica ante la presión emocional que padeció al ver a Mira en tal estado. Dan maldigo una vez mas a todos los dioses por todo esto, justamente el día que descubrió quien seria la mujer que estaría con el termina siendo herida de muerte por culpa de un blazer. Dan maldigo una vez mas al recordar lo que en verdad sucedía a Mira.

Clínicamente no estaba muerta, pero espiritualmente si. No aun pero lo estará. La verdad detrás de la relación entre compañero y Bakugan, cuando el dicho Bakugan recibe daño, su compañero recibe el mismo resultado aunque en menor medida. Esto se debe a que es el alma que esta conectado del compañero con su Bakugan, ya que es el alma que impulsa el verdadero poder del Bakugan, por ello en momento de determinación y deseo del compañero es cuando surge el poder máximo del Bakugan. El cuerpo no puede sobrevivir sin el alma, el alma es herida y el cuerpo recibe el mismo daño, hay diferencia forma que esto no sea peligroso pero Mira había recibido un ataque de manera brutal, una puñalada hecha de lava, desgraciadamente tal herida ocasiono la muerte de Wilda, una pena y un dolor para los presentes en ese momento y peor que con la muerte de Wilda iba a ocasionar el mismo destino de Mira. Cuando en verdad su alma muera, su cuerpo aunque este curado entrara en un estado de muerte en vida, como si estuviera en un coma que jamás despertara y eso era lo mejores de los casos, podía fallecer en poco tiempo. De una manera la situación era horrible.

Pero Piccolo dijo que había una manera pero era muy arriesgada, Piccolo confeso que el la sabia porque tenia junto a el a Dharaknoid colossus pero el modo era muy peligroso, había con seguridad por mas de 67% de fracaso pero a Dan no le importaba, él debía de salvar a Mira, él la amaba ¡maldita sea! No solo eso, debía de hacerlo por los demás, había muchos quienes sufrirían por la muerte de Mira y si el estado en el que se encontraba Han en ese momento, significaría que no muchos soportaran adecuadamente el pesar de perder a la joven Clay. Perderla no era una opción. Dan apretó los dientes por la impotencia y maldigo una vez mas a los blazers por haber causado tal sufrimiento no solo para el sino para todos por la maldita guerra.

-Ya hice todo lo que pude hacer-Dijo finalmente Piccolo levantando la vista hacia los otros presentes. Dan intento ir hacia Mira pero sintió como Han le sostenía con fuerza, como si estuviera aferrándose fuertemente al único signo de protección, Dan no hizo o pensó algo sobre ello, Han lo necesitaba pero igual necesitaba estar cerca de Mira. Mylene pareció darse cuenta de ello ya que se poso a su lado y suavemente pero decidida tomo a Han y le abrazo con fuerza. Dan miro a la Vestals de ojos azules con cuidado y mientras se levantaba le susurro algunas cosas.

-Gracias...Mylene….desde ahora siempre tendrás mi apoyo.

-De nada, kuso-Mascullo en voz baja Mylene sintiéndose por primera vez respetada por alguien en vez de atemorizada con usualmente era cuando era una vexos. Mylene en ese momento pudo responder a la preguntar que hace no mucho tiempo se hizo a si misma ¿era capaz de luchar por el bien? Sintiendo como su líder Han le abrazaba como a la vez lloraba fuertemente pensó que si, ella podía. Y en ese momento su amigo le necesitaba.

Dan asintió levemente y se encamino hacia Mira, durante esos cortos pasos miro de reojo a Runo. Su "actual novia" y no sabia que decir o sentir, solo la miro arrepentido pero solo recibió una sonrisa que dictaba únicamente resignación. Entonces Dan supo que ella sabia que el terminaría con ella. Se detuvo de inmediato y miro fijamente a Runo que solo asintió, Dan abrió la boca para decirle algo pero runo rápidamente puso un dedo en su labios.

-Encontré algo con Baron ,Dan-Bien ,eso no se lo esperaba pero tampoco le iba a reprochar a Runo ,primera vez que han estado cara a cara por mas de un año ,es entendible que ella se sintiera sola. No se molestaba, es mas, alababa lo que hubiera entre ellos dos.

-No me molesta.

-Me alegro. Creo que eso es todo. Ve con ella Dan kuso.

-Si….-Con eso resuelto se apresuró a estar a lado de Mira. Con una mirada dolida miro el rostro de aquella chica que ha revolucionado su mundo, en un cierto sentido ya que lo cambio ahora y lo cambio en el futuro. Mira Clay. Dan con cuidado poso la cabeza de Mira en sus piernas, noto que respiraba lentamente pero no reaccionaba. Llevo sus manos al rostro de Mira acariciándole suavemente, noto que parecía dormida aunque la mancha de sangre arruinaba aquella imagen. Piccolo lo miro por unos segundos antes de toser suavemente atrayendo su atención.

-Físicamente esta bien, pero no su alma. La herida dejo una gran brecha en su alma ,un agujero por el cual ha causado grietas por toda su alma ,es como si fuera un espejo con un gran agujero ,en cuestión de segundos todo el espejo se rompería pero logre mantenerlo estable pero no para siempre.

-Ya veo…

-En un decir, ella esta viva para los estándares médicos, pero estará así…como un cuerpo sin alma que es lo mismo que estar muerta. Dan kuso, ha habido caso así antes y muchos terminan finalmente muriendo pero yo tengo una manera para que la traigas de vuelta. La parte rota de su alma ya esta en el otro lado ¿ves lo que quiero decirte?

-No…no realmente….

-Su cuerpo esta bien pero no su alma…..el punto es restaurar el alma y para que eso se cumpla debes de recuperar las partes rotas del otro lado.

-Eso quiere decir que….no puede ser…

-Si Dan kuso, es casi imposible pero posible pero lo que tienes que hacer es ir al mundo celestial pero lo peligroso del asunto es que puedes encontrar cosas que hagas que te quedes ahí y contando que tu amada ira al mundo celestial…pues….

-Si…pero debemos de estar aquí, yo la necesito y todos me necesitan para ganar contra los blazers. Tengo mucho que hacer y quiero vivir junto a Mira. Yo…la amo, el la ama maldita sea.

-Y será difícil Dan kuso porque el mundo celestial no serán amables permitirte sacar a Mira de ese lugar, tendrás que luchar con seres superiores a los bakugans, puedes fallecer por ello. Dime ¿estas dispuesto a correr el riesgo?-Le pregunto directamente Piccolo mirando seriamente a Dan que lo pensó detenidamente por un segundo. Él era humano al final de todo y al igual que todos siempre ha tenido ese pensamiento de estar en el cielo despues de morir pero recordó porque hacia eso primeramente ,para salvar a Mira ,no podía permitir que ella muriera así nada mas ,aun quedaba vida en ella ,además estaba su hijo Han y los demás peleadores. Ellos dependían de él y debía de darlo todo para salir victorioso y obtener la ansiada paz. El asintió gravemente y a Piccolo que suspiro levemente- Humanos….entonces descansemos e iremos hacia el lugar donde podrás entrar al mundo celestial, tus fuerzas no están en el mejor estado Dan kuso y lo necesitaras porque será duro y podrás fracasar.

-Y evitare que pase, todos depende de mi, Piccolo pero dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-Debemos de ayudar a todos los heridos de aquí primero, esa es la prioridad… pero Mira tiene tres días por lo que es suficiente tiempo para que te prepares mentalmente en lo que será el viaje mas importante de toda tu vida.

-Lo hare, todo por Mira-Mascullo determinado Dan y bajo un poco la mirada mirando el rostro de la pelinaranja. Con cuidado limpio la sangre de la Vestals y sonrió con tristeza y dolor. Estaba preocupado y temeroso de lo que podía suceder pero eso no evitaba que la determinación de salvar a Mira no fuera menor. Si él tendría que luchar contra todos los seres celestiales para salvar a Mira que así sea, porque él era Daniel kuso y el jamás se retrataba en lo que quería y esta vez salvar a su amada.

Él tiene un nuevo objetivo y tiene un nombre: Salvación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente y la continuare en mi cuenta "toaneo07 ver 2.0" llamado "Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war III" dando paso a las siguientes tres sagas:_

"_Salvación"_

"_La batalla del dolor"_

"_Venganza: la batalla máxima"_

* * *

><p><em>Amanecer...<em>

Julie respiraba con un poco de fuerza mientras a lado suyo se encontraba Marucho y Volt que hablaban en voz baja sobre diferentes cosas sobre la batalla y lo que deben de hacer en ese momento. Como tal marucho había pedido un operativo de rescate para todos los heridos entre los peleadores y los ciudadanos, si bien eso costara un montón de dinero, Marucho era tan, de una forma de decirlo amablemente, jodidamente rico, no tenia problema para obtener una gran cantidad de médicos y vehículos de transportes para llevar a los heridos a los hospitales fuera de la ciudad. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Julie suspiro mientras se acercaba a los otros dos peleadores.

-Parece ser que los vehículos de emergencia ya se dirigen hacia acá, máximo en diez minutos, la batalla contra el blazer parece haber alertado a uno de los concejales de Japón y hablo con el ministro para aportar ayuda medica para los heridos. Llame a mis padres para que comenzara a hablar sobre los problemas políticos que surgirán por esto-Informo Marucho comenzando a caminar junto a Volt y Julie ,ellos estaban viendo por todos lados ,en búsqueda de alguien ,no eran los únicos ,un montón de peleadores estaban por ahí y por allá ayudando a los heridos. Un pequeño grupo fue que les llamo la atención.

El grupo que había traído el blazer, Piccolo.

Cuando algunos se encontraron con Dan, Runo y algunos otros rodeando a Mira se armó un gran escandalo debido por la presencia del blazer, pero Dan entro en acción abogando por el blazer y explicando quien era realmente. Fue difícil pero lograron dejar en paz al blazer pero todos le enviaban miradas inquisitivas y de paranoia, podía ser un blazer renegado del futuro pero blazer al final. Debían de vigilarle cuidadosamente. Pero despues de ellos muchos escucharon el grito de auxilio de Paige y fueron a socorrer a quienes estaban peor que todos ahí, es decir, aquellos quienes fueron traídos por Piccolo. Ellos juntos unos cuantos estaban en una carpa improvisada hecha por algunos peleadores para esperar la visita de los médicos y vehículos de emergencia. Había algunos que estaban moviéndose por todo el lugar en búsqueda de mas personas, lamentablemente encontraron a algunos peleadores fallecidos debido a daño por los ataques de el blazer Hot spot. Fue desalentador y horrible pero no podían hacer.

Más que solo llorar.

Julie miro una vez mas la carpa donde estaban los heridos y los cuerpos de los caídos siendo cubierto por hojas de arboles ya que la misma base del interespacio estaba demolida aunque consiguieron algunas cosas de ayuda. Julie miro como había varios peleadores paseaban alrededor del lugar dándole miradas a la carpa, no confiaban en el blazer, igual ella tampoco pero que se la va a hacer. Aun en la lejanía podía ver como algunos caminan de un lado para otro, la desesperación del momento diría porque no sabían que hacer. Julie hizo una nota mental, hacer un curso de primeros auxilios.

-¿Y que hacemos con los que llegaron? Nosotros no autorizamos enviar un grupo de peleadores entre otros usuarios de bakugans hacia un ataque frontal al planeta blazeria, esto lo hicieron a nuestra espalda- Julie escucho a Volt comenta a Marucho que asintió gravemente. Ya sabían bien que un gran escuadrón de peleadores y naves espaciales fueron enviadas secretamente para dar un ataque contra el planeta de los blazers, cabe destacar que aquello no resulto bien. Muchos inocentes murieron e igual bakugans perecieron ante ese ataque, es más, si la información era correcta sino fuera por Piccolo, Zenet y los otros hubieran muerto seguramente. Aunque estaban en un estado muy critico dando a entender que su pequeño viaje al planeta blazeria fue un completo fracaso.

-Pues sinceramente…no sé que haremos, es decir las naciones unidas hicieron contacto con los gobiernos de los demás mundos y usaron un grupo para lanzar un ataque a los blazers, algo que no nos fue informado….el resultado de esto deriva en dos cosas.

-¿Cuáles son marucho?-Pregunto por primera vez Julie entrando en la conversación. No era de la que hablaba sobre las cosas pero quería ser parte de ello, además estaban sus visiones, no quería admitirlo pero debía saber si es verdad que son premoniciones del futuro o son simples alucinaciones. Volt miro igual al pequeño rubio que solo se quito sus lentes y limpio con su camisa la suciedad para despues ponérselo otra vez.

-Pues primero: información, ahora sabremos cuales son los limites del poder del emperador de los blazers y estar listo por si debemos de enfrentarle en el futuro, pero igual viene lo segundo: la rapidez de todo. Verán, con esto es oficialmente una declaración de guerra….los blazers comenzaran a movilizarse rápidamente en vez como íbamos a golpearlo con todo por sorpresa como había previsto Han, ahora los blazers saben que somos un peligro y que estamos tomando carta en el asunto….ellos estarán listo para atacar….

-Lo que se temía Han sucederá….la primera guerra Bakugan….desgraciadamente…pero ahora será en nuestro términos, Han cambio el pasado pero no la primera guerra Bakugan eso es seguro pero si ayudo a prepararnos y estar listo para luchar.

-¿Crees que Han mejore, Marucho? Lo vi en la carpa y aunque para mi me parece estar en buen estado, no se porque pero al verlo supe que algo malo le ha sucedido.

-Es cierto, Runo y Mylene no me quieren decir que sucedió realmente y por otro lado Dan que solo esta pudiente de Mira….pero ese blazer me comento que Han se….rompió.

-¿Qué quieres decir Marucho?

-Julie, quiero decir que finalmente la mente de han se destruyo, su cordura se rompió, no se si mejorara pero ahora solo es una cascara vacía que no reaccionara a nada.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?

-Tiene que ver con Mira….creo que es obvio.

-¿A que te refieres Marucho?

-Es algo…personal, Julie, yo…. No puedo decir.

Julie cayó al ver la expresión grave de Marucho y decidió simplemente seguir buscando a algún herido por todo el lugar. Marucho por otro lado sabia bien que había sucedido, Han se rompió al ver a su madre herida, Marucho lo había sabido desde un principio y la razón del porque no había dicho nada era debido a que Dan estaba con Runo mientras que a la vez Dan no mostrara interés en Mira, decirles que ellos serian los padres de Han seria muy incomodo por lo cual ocasionaría que Han jamás naciera. Volt también sabía sobre ello, no por nada Klaus encontró las pruebas de ADN del computador de Gus sobre la paternidad de Han, tres muestras compatibles y eso eran: Dan, Mira y Keith. Julie miro como a los lejos algo le llamo la atención, así que despidiéndose de los otros dos peleadores partió hacia el mencionado lugar.

Comenzó a quitar trozo de tierras lentamente hasta que encontró algunos golpeadores rotos y destruidos, Julie cerro los ojos con fuerza al saber de quienes le pertenencia, de peleadores novatos caídos. La peliplateada llevo sus ojos al cielo, según calculo, en unos momentos amanecerá por lo que pensó que toda la batalla contra el blazer hot spot duro toda la noche y de verdad se sentía un poco cansada. Arrodillándose siguió mirando el cielo, como lentamente el sol se movía en el horizonte iluminando con sus rayos todo el lugar. Julie sonrió ante ello pero frunció el ceño al recordar que…de improvisto todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar el sonido de un vehículo detenerse ocasionando un ruido de derrape y al igual que algunos miraron hacia la dirección del dicho vehículo. Lo que vio la sorprendió.

Del asiento de pasajero, con lentitud y dificultad pero decidida salía una persona que Julie reconoció inmediatamente, por ello sin ser consciente se había levantando y se dirigía hacia aquel vehículo. Un Vestals que muchos reconocieron, algunos admiraban, otros que no conocían, un Vestals que muchos sabían que había estado en coma desde hacia muchísimo días, un Vestals de piel morada pálida y de cabello verde pálido, conocido como por todos como Ace grit. Quien miraba primeramente toda la devastación del lugar y que gruño ante toda la destrucción que son capaces de hacer los blazers pero despues sus ojos se detuvieron en una peliplateada dirigirse hacia a el rápidamente. Reacciono lo suficiente como para poner sus brazos a un lado y recibir el cuerpo de la joven que le abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar en un tono bajo que solo el podía escuchar. El sin saber que más hacer, le devolvió el abrazo.

-…Te he extrañado tanto….

-Yo igual.

-No, tu no entiendes….creí que jamás despertarías….oh Ace, mi corazón, mi espíritu, mi todo estaba roto sin ti…

-Eso no debería de ser así, Julie, tu tienes una vida que continuar aun sin mi.

-Eres un tonto ¿lo sabias?...aun cuando te siento aquí, en mis brazos…en como recibes mis lagrimas…siento que falta algo…Ace…..jamás quiero perderte…no quiero sentir que no tengo porque luchar…quiero seguir peleando pero sin ti, siento que nada vale la pena…

-Julie…

-¡No quiero que suceda otra vez! Durante la travesía en el universo blazer tu me igual ayudaste, ayudaste que no me volviera loca…tu me eres importante Ace….y saber que por casi te pierdo y sentir ese vacio y perdida de pelea….me di cuenta que, eres tu…eres tu quien escojo.

-¿Y Billy?

-Billy estuvo conmigo durante estos días pero no sentí lo mismo ¡es a ti quien quiero!...por eso…..te diré las palabras que ningún hombre ha escuchado de mi…incluso de mi padre….Ace, te amo…-Cuando termino de hablar, Ace con rapidez la beso con pasión, amor, necesidad y posesión, algo que ocasiono que el corazón de Julie revoloteara rápidamente y devolviera el mismo con mucho afecto. Ace con cuidado se separo de julie sacándole un gemido de confusión pero el Vestals se acercó más a ella y con cuidado comenzó a susurrarle palabras en su oído. Los ojos de julie se abrieron abruptamente y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar levemente, ella se aferro aun más a Ace y comenzó a sollozar pero si se pudieran ver, todos podrían haber visto la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven. Ace se separo de ella y le sonrió con cariño y mirándole directamente a los ojos le hablo.

-¿Qué dices ,amor?

-Si…acepto, Ace….-Respondió entre los sollozos y volvió a besar al Vestals con amor y necesidad. Keith fue espectador de eso y aquello trajo memoria sobre aquel beso que se dio con Mylene antes de que la nave se estrellara y eventualmente ocasionara que la peliazul perdiera memoria de ello. Keith sabía bien que muchos fueron testigo del momento íntimo y sabía bien que pasarian unas que otras cosas, como tal con el supuesto novio de Makimoto pero eso no era importante ahora.

El comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban reunidos la mayoría de los peleadores. Noto como habían algunos otros peleadores menores levantando trozo de piedras o buscaban en algunos lugar ,algunos ayudaban a sacar algunos heridos de algunos agujeros mientras otros algunos golpeadores rotos o solo negaban la cabeza viendo en un punto especifico y se daba la vuelta con expresión de abatía. No necesitaba saber más, Keith maldigo el hecho que no estuvo ahí para ayudar, pero se prometió ser aun más fuerte para derrotar a todos sus enemigos. Y eso es una promesa que cumplirá a cualquier costo. Mientras se acercaba a una carpa donde habían una gran cantidad de heridos siendo atendidos como se podía a los heridos, pudo ver desde el lugar en donde se encontraba como una mujer de cabello azul y piel grisácea con algunas quemaduras serias en el rostro era consolada por otra persona de cabello gris y con grandes patillas, Keith supuso que eran gundalianos o neathianos o como sea. Pero esa visión fue obstaculizada cuando de la carpa salió una malhumorada pero mortificada Mylene que al verle abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Spectra! ¡¿Pero que rayos haces aquí?-Pregunto Mylene avanzando hacia el otro Vestals que únicamente como respuesta fue escogerse de hombros. No le diría que fue en parte por un fantasma, eso será para despues, necesitaba respuestas. Algo le tenía sin cuidado.

-Eso no es importante ,Mylene…no soy el único que vine ,también esta bien Ace pero ese no es el caso…sino necesito saber que ocurrió aquí-Mylene miro la expresión de gravedad del rubio falso y no tuvo que otra que hablarle sobre la batalla ,del como les tomo tanto tiempo y del hecho que los bakugans pyrus juntos a sus compañeros fueron controlado por el Bakugan del blazer y finalmente la culminación de la batalla gracias al trabajo en equipo de los peleadores subterras y la aparición del blazer del futuro.

-Y así estamos, el blazer lo tenemos vigilado pero Dan aboga por el sobre que es del futuro y es aliado de Han. Ahora esperamos ayuda de los transporte médicos… Hydron se encarga de un pequeño grupo que tiene como objetivo encontrar todos los objetos valiosos de la base en ruinas de los peleadores mientras otros buscan a los heridos y…bueno, aquí estamos con los heridos.

-Bien….necesito hablar con ese blazer, necesito saber mas sobre el futuro y bueno, igual, no he visto a mi hermana en mucho tiempo así que ¿Dónde esta?-Al segundo despues Keith supo que algo malo había sucedido. Mylene había volteado la mirada cosa que llamo la atención del rubio falso y entonces miro la carpa y abrió los ojos antes de tomar de los hombros de la Vestals de cabellos azules- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo el sucedió a mi hermana, Mylene?

-…lo siento Keith…tienes que ir por tu mismo…-Con ello Mylene se separo de Keith que palideció levemente ya que era rarísimo escuchar a Mylene llamarle por su nombre. Haciendo con el mejor cuidado que tenia en ese momento, a un lado a Mylene y se encamino hacia la carpa. Al entrar encontró en la esquina a Dan junto aquel blazer siendo acompañados por una chica que no conocía de cabello rosa y una escultura musculosa pero eso no era importante, si le llamo la atención al ver a Chan lee abrazando a Han que temblaba y sollozaba levemente no muy lejos de donde se encontraban pero lo que si atrajo su atención fue el cuerpo de su hermana encima de una manta blanca. Keith jadeo ante eso y se encamino rápidamente a su hermana. Cuando llego a lado de su hermana, en ese momento en como surgió finalmente el amanecer, Keith cerro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de ellas y se juro en silencio una promesa, que sin descansar se volverá mucho mas fuerte, si, pero ahora se centrara en una cosa: enfrentarse contra el bastardo que envió aquel blazer a la tierra.

En el amanecer de ese duro día, en la mente de Keith "Spectra" Clay surgió una sola palabra: venganza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bakugan Battle Brawler: Blazer war II:**

Bakugan no me pertenece sino a su respetivo creador, la historia continua desde la primera temporada de Blazer War y se encuentra cronológicamente en la tercera temporada.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal o un recuerdo.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **_Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente y la continuare en mi cuenta "toaneo07 ver 2.0" llamado "Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war III" dando paso a las siguientes tres sagas:_

"_Salvación"_

"_La batalla del dolor"_

"_Venganza: la batalla máxima"_

**Nota de autor: **_El internet en mi casa ha caído, por ello decidí subir varios capítulos de una para así no molestar a mi público._

* * *

><p><em>Funeral: Final de la segunda temporada.<em>

Ren Krawler miraba fijamente la cama en donde dormía Zenet y no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de vacio y culpa al verla así. Zenet nuevamente había sufrido la peor de las suertes de todos, había perdido su brazo derecho y tuvieron que hacerle cirugía para detener la hemorragia que había padecido en el lado derecho de su torso. Ren poso su cabeza en sus manos negando una vez más ¿Cómo puede ser que Zenet le termine pasando estas cosas? Ren no lo sabía y le dolía tanto el pensarlo.

Ella no era la única herida, todos los demás que habían sido enviando secretamente a espaldas de los peleadores estaban heridos y muy grave, lastimosamente también había muerto otros peleadores: Dante, Julio y Mariam. Esa tarde habría un funeral de ellos tres y los otros que estuvieron presentes en lo que es conocido oficialmente como la guerra de los pyrus. El funeral seria simplemente en Vestroia. Lo mas triste fue que Dante solo tenia a su hermano, Julio no tenia nadie y Mariam era huérfana ,Fabia pensó en darle un entierro simbólico a aquellos tres en vestroia para que sean siempre recordados por los bakugans y las demás especies por igual.

-Esto no debió de ocurrir….creíamos que ellos tendrían todo bajo control ¡que todos volverían con vida! ¡Creí en aquellos humanos! ¡¿Cómo así que como muestra de confianza? ¡Todos están heridos y perdimos a tres peleadores! ¿Por qué sus lideres no les conto sobre el ataque al planeta blazeria?...pensé que tenia todo calculado y mira como terminaron.

-Ellos sabían que podían fracasar, los altos mandos sabían bien que la probabilidades de fracasar eran muy alto pero este ataque tenia sus motivos y lo hemos logrado, no era lo mejor pero era necesario, ya saben cual es la fuerza total del líder de los blazers y ya tienen confirmación total de que las demás especies son de confianza-Ante las palabras y pregunta de Ren, Mylene salió de las sombras de una pared con una mirada lejana y con un tono de piel enfermizo. Había pasado un día desde el final del ataque de hot spot y había estado haciendo muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Necesitaba dormir pero con su nueva posición no había descanso.

Mylene Farrow fue nombrada líder provisional de los peleadores.

Lo que sucedía era que Han no estaba en condiciones para dirigir a los peleadores, su estado mental estaba decayendo poco a poco y los psicológicos aseguran que entrara en una etapa en donde definirá si mantendrá su cordura estable o perderá su mente y se convertirá en un enfermo mental. De una manera u otra, necesitaban un líder que liderarlos pero las opciones eran muy cortas. Dan no estaba listo para tal posición además que había estado evadiendo a todos, por ello no fue seleccionado como líder provisional. Ace grit era una opción que todos pensaron tomar pero Ace estuvo en coma por mucho tiempo y no sabia algunas cosas muy importante, por ello no fue seleccionado. Piccolo alego que el seria perfecto para ser el líder, sus tácticas, su inteligencia y experiencia lo hacia perfecto para el papel pero él se contradijo que eso era imposible siendo un blazer, nadie le culpo porque era verdad, nadie podía confiar en el. Marucho parecía ser la opción lógica para algunos pero Marucho por muy fuerte que era no tenia madera de líder, por muchos factores. Keith también era un buen candidato pero despues de que su hermana fuera hospitalizada en el hospital general en Vestals había desaparecido junto a Gus, Shun y Alice en su nave espacial a tierra desconocida.

Al final seleccionaron a Mylene. Al final no tuvieron que otra porque era la solución mas lógica, Mylene era analítica, de mentalidad fría, conocedora de muchas facetas de las guerras no por nada ella siempre fue la segunda al mando y mano derecha de Han, también tenia la confianza del blazer renegado Piccolo por lo que podía pedir ayuda al blazer cuando era necesario, si bien los peleadores Vestals se negaron en aceptarla como líder, no hubo de otra. No estaban de bromas porque el tema del viaje al planeta blazeria que se hizo a las espaldas de los peleadores había llamado la atención del emperador Ren, la Reina Fabia y finalmente a ella misma, Mylene. La Vestals aquos había estado discutiendo durante todo un día con abogados ,presidentes y miembros de la federación de las naciones unidas sobre el ataque al planeta blazeria ,también en búsqueda de apoyo para la guerra que por culpa de esa acción de imprudencia se había acelerado aun mas. Por ello Mylene estaba tan cansada, no había dormido durante todo un día y en búsqueda de una habitación para descansar en la base militar en Tokio en donde todos los peleadores tantos heridos como en lo que están en buen estado junto a sus familias residían.

Se termino topando con Ren y decidieron hablar.

-Estoy igual de disgustada ,hemos…perdido a Mariam y a Julio ,eso es un golpe muy fuerte para los peleadores terrestre ,en especial con Julio ,él fue parte de la segunda generación de los peleadores ,fue parte de quienes se unieron con los primeros peleadores….él era alguien de respetar y admirar…lastimosamente encontró su final de la peor manera.

-Es una pena….todo lo es, muchos inocentes fallecieron en aquel ataque estúpido…..no sé que decir, señorita Mylene….algunos miembros del consejo gundaliano están disgustado, creíamos que nuestros enviados regresarían sanos y salvos, si bien Zenet no falleció…su estado es cuestionable pero como Neathia es nuestro aliados y Dante Valium perdió la vida, nuestro consejo debe de mostrar la misma inconformidad del asunto.

-Eso es pura política y sabes que yo no soy de eso….dejando un lado, pronto iniciara el funeral para los caídos, los lideres mundiales nos permitieron hacer este funeral con todos los miembros de los peleadores terrestre y los habitantes de las demás especies….lo siento por lo que sucedió con su novia, emperador Krawler.

-¿novia? Se equivoca, yo…. ¿tanto se nota?

-¿Qué usted siente algo por esta chica? Si, es obvio pero supongo que aun no han hablado lo que siente por el otro ¿o ella no siente algo por usted?

-Creo que si….pero no estoy seguro.

-Tranquilo….yo entiendo bien lo que le sucede-Mylene guardo silencio pensando en Keith y en lo que debe de estar haciendo en esos momentos. Cuando Keith supo lo que había ocurrido con su hermana se había enloquecido, alego que buscaría venganza contra el que envió aquel blazer a la tierra y partió de inmediato para ir tras aquel blazer que Piccolo informo era Zork. Mylene mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada por el rubio falso, ella lo estaba y no sabia que hacer

-Supongo…. Entonces ¿Qué haremos con esta guerra? Los blazers no tomaran bien el ataque frontal contra su emperador-Indago Ren pensativo mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla la habitación en donde reposaba Zenet y Roxas, los dos se encontraban sedados para evitar que sufrieran incomodidades. Mylene medito por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza espantando algunos malos pensamientos que le había llegado pero debía de decirle al emperador Ren la verdad.

-No le mentiré Emperador Ren…

* * *

><p>-...Pero la guerra comenzara mucho mas rápida de lo que pensábamos-Sonó la voz de Mylene en todo el lugar. Ella no era la única ahí, todos una legión de peleadores, Vestals, neathianos, gundalianos y bakugans estaban presentes. Ya era la tarde de ese mismo día y todos los relacionados habían aparecido para el funeral. Mylene estaba vestida al igual que todos con ropa negra, a su espaldas había treintas tumbas donde las cuales las principales eran de Julio, Dante, Mariam y lastimosamente los bakugans Tenzo Zangetsu, Tentaclear y el Bakugan Guardian de Mira, Wilda. Frente a Mylene había un gran ejército que escuchaban sus palabras con atención. Mylene tosió un poco y volvió a mirar a su público.<p>

-Muchos se dirán del porque estoy aquí frente suyo ,como líder de los peleadores ,si…sé que no merezco este puesto ,tanto para los bakugans y los Vestals aquí presentes….pero lastimosamente nuestro líder Zero tiene sus propios problemas que evita que tome el liderazgo del ejercito plenamente….Dan kuso partió en una misión especifica en estos momentos y Keith Clay desaparecido por sus propias razones….-Mylene se detuvo al recodar como Dan desaparecido junto a Piccolo y la reina Fabia sin decirle exactamente que haría ,es decir ,sabia bien que iría en ese viaje suyo para salvar a Mira pero le hubiera gustado saber en que lugar se había ido. Por otro lado era mejor así, porque no quería que Piccolo estuviera ahí, muchos estarían incomodos con tener a su lado un blazer. Mylene miro como en el público, Billy, Kombat y Klaus lloraban pero intentaban no mostrar plenamente su dolor, por otro lado Runo lloraba en los brazos de Baron y Linus era consolado por Sellon y Anubias. Mylene cerró los ojos y continuo hablando-….Siendo que fui la segunda al mando, tuve que tomar el puesto de líder de los peleadores….era necesario….

-¡muy necesario! El ataque al planeta blazeria acelero el inicio de la guerra contra los blazers, ellos se movilizaran rápidamente y no tendremos que otra que responder por nuestras acciones y hacer frente al peligro. Se quemo confían en mi y no les culpo por ello ¡PERO CONFIEN EN EL FUTURO SI LES PARECE! ¡SI QUEREMOS QUE NUESTROS MUNDOS, NUESTRAS FAMILIAS SOBREVIVAN CONFIEN EN ELLOS PARA ASI PUEDAN PELEAR!

Mylene suspiro mientras abría los ojos y sin poderlo evitar soltaba algunas lágrimas de dolor. Shadow Prove que estaba en el público abrió los ojos ante ello, por primera vez su mejor amiga había mostrado emoción y a tal presión, el albino de ojos rojos apretó los dientes al ver el dolor de su amiga. Shadow Prove sonrió levemente mientras alzaba su puño, se comprometió en ser mucho más fuerte para así evitar que su mejor amiga tenga que llorar nuevamente como estaba haciendo en ese momento. A los lejos, un compartimiento con doces tubos, una esfera negra comenzó a brillar intensamente. Mylene dejo que las lagrimas siguiera su curso ,quería mostrarle a todos esos tontos que ella también podía sentir ,el dolor de las perdidas en esas batallas ,pero ella lloraba porque sentía vacio al no tener en ese momento a Keith. El vacio le lastimaba.

-¡Y con esa confianza, luchen conmigo y así ganaremos! ¡Si tengo que demostrarle que yo luchare para que ganemos, que así sea pero les recuerdo porque pelean! ¡PARA EVITAR QUE LOS BLAZERS DESTRUYAN TODAS NUESTRAS ESPECIES Y MUNDOS! ¡HOY PERDIMOS A MUCHOS HERMANOS PELEADORES! ¡MUCHOS LAMENTAN ESTA PÉRDIDA Y TODO ESO ES POR CULPA DE NUESTRO MÁS GRANDE ENEMIGO: LOS BLAZERS! ¡POR ELLO LES PIDO QUE LUCHEN CONMIGO PARA ASI DETENER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS A LOS PELEADORES! ¡¿ESTAN CONMIGO?

-¡SI!

-¡POR ELLO, JUNTOS LUCHAREMOS! ¡EN ESTE FUNERAL DONDE DESPEDIREMOS A NUESTROS HERMANOS CAIDOS JURAREMOS COMBATIR HASTA EL FINAL! ¡POR ELLO, NOSOTROS, HUMANOS, VESTALS, NEATHIANOS, GUNDALIANOS Y BAKUGANS NOS UNIREMOS EN UNA MISMA BANDERA! ¡SEREMOS MAS QUE SOLDADOS, SEREMOS MAS QUE VENGADORES, SEREMOS MAS QUE OCULTOS!

-¡SEREMOS PELEADORES!_** ¡LOS PELEADORES DE LA BATALLA BAKUGAN! ¡Y NOSOTROS PELEAREMOS HASTA EL FINAL Y GANAREMOS!-**_Gritaron todos los presentes, humanos, neathianos, Vestals, gundalianos y bakugans rugieron en señal de desafío, confianza y fuerza. Juntos pelearan y juntos triunfaran. Mylene dejo salir las lagrimas, lagrimas que representaba que había entendido completamente que había cambiado, que sus propias palabras había llegado, ahora ella debía de liderar a los peleadores, juntos para derrotar a los blazers. La gran primera guerra ocurrirá antes de tiempo pero a diferencia del tiempo de Han, ahora todos estaban unidos y juntos para afrontarlo. Mylene y los peleadores tenían en mente que muchos fallecerían pero lucharían hasta el final. Porque ellos son los únicos que pueden, los únicos que pueden entrar en esa mega batalla, en la batalla final. Y pronto los peleadores y los blazers chocaran en una colisión de fuerza y poder para decidir el ganador de la máxima guerra de todas. Porque simplemente….

Eso es blazer war.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war II:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Les recuerdo, que por razones personales, puede ser que esta historia tenga una tercera parte, así que ten eso en mente y la continuare en mi cuenta "toaneo07 ver 2.0" dando paso a las siguientes tres sagas:**_

**"**_**Salvación"**_

**"**_**La batalla del dolor"**_

**"**_**Venganza: la batalla máxima"**_

**Junto con otros misterios que resolver, cabe señalar que en la tercera parte los personales principales son Mylene y Keith por razones variadas. La tercera temporada se promete ser igual de largo que la primera además de posiblemente de incluir escenas para mayores de edad. Ahora desmole paso a un preview:**

En una habitación de una base en Tokio, Chan lee besaba con pasión y desesperación a Han mientras le acariciaba con cuidado el rostro del peleador del futuro. Chan lee se separo de su acompañante y miro que seguía con la mirada perdida. Chan lee logro sacar a Han del shock pero Han parecía….perdido, no parecía tener razón porque pelear. Por ello intento mostrarle un poco de amor y parecía funcionar, ahora Han respondía pero….no era el mismo.

-….._ ¿Que debo de hacer contigo? ¿Qué debo de hacer?-_Se pregunto mentalmente Chan lee acomodando el cuello de su camisa china, solo fue un accidente que unos de sus botones se soltara. La china suspiro mientras miraba como Han le sonreía pero se notaba a lengua que era forzada, sabia bien que él no estaba centrado en ella. Chan lee solo le beso en la frente y se acomodó a su lado, no dijo nada como Han volvió a llorar. Ella solo le abrazo y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas por la desesperación y el no saber que hacer. Sin saberlo ella y Han era vista por seis formas fantasmales que parecían estar en un espacio oscuro y en tiniebla, una de las cuales era Fefnir. Las demás figuras ocultas en las sombras voltearon a ver al Dragon del futuro.

-**Han kuso es aun importante en ese tiempo, hermano. Lo sabes ¿no?**

**-Si, lo se Wilduria pero….simplemente Han no soporto el shock.**

**-Han debe de superar su dolor y seguir luchando, Fefnir.**

**-¡Cállate Harpuia! ¡¿Crees que es fácil? Además ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¡Siguen dormidos y todos porque no superan las muertes de sus anteriores maestros!**

**-No digas cosas que puedan arrepentirte Fefnir. Nuestro dolor es diferente al tuyo, Han aun vive.**

**-Leviathan, eso no es razón suficiente para sermonearme por las cosas que no he podido evitar a que ocurran. No soy perfecto hermanos, lo saben.**

**-Y eres el único que aun mantiene a su compañero ¡eso es injusto!**

**-Pandora tiene razón, Fefnir, no es justo….y más para mí que jamás tuve un compañero.**

**-Aun no entiendo porque fueron enviados con nosotros atrás en el tiempo si al final ustedes, hermanos guardianes no quieren pelear a nuestro lado.**

**-Porque estamos para evitar que esto ocurra-**Sonó la voz de Harpuia mientras señalaba la imagen de chan lee abrazando a Han que para ellos, sabia que tenia una batalla interna y sabían bien que podían perder. Todos los guardianes en su propio mundo mental vieron aquello con cuidado y todos al mismo tiempo supieron que debía de hacer-….**no hay de otra, debemos de hacer que Han se enfrente contra su dolor.**

**-¿Crees que es seguro Harpuia? **

**-No hay de otra. Hermanos, es tiempo para iniciar la batalla del dolor y oremos, hermanos guardianes que Han kuso sea capaz de superarla satisfactoriamente.**

Han tenia un destino que cumplir y pronto se enfrentaría contra un mal que muchos no pueden superar. Con si mismo.

* * *

><p>En un gran tubo donde había un líquido de color verde había un cuerpo que levitaba en el líquido con lentitud. El cuerpo le pertenecía a una joven desnuda de unos dieciséis años más o menos de piel pálida grisácea, de cabello naranja que le llegaba hasta su cintura de puntas, su cabello tenía tres flequillos en sus frentes que tapaban sus ojos y parcialmente la mascara en su boca. Un detalle que nadie se le debe pasar por alto y es que la joven tenía cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas. Pero eso no era importante sino que si uno miraba en la vuelta el cilindro vería la espalda dela joven. Un gran tatuaje donde había tres cabezas diferentes de dragones, una roja, una naranja y una negra, las cuales estaba siendo guiadas hacia un triangulo y del dicho símbolo había la figura de un Dragon dorado humanoide.<p>

Parecía ser que había muchos misterios por resolver y todo se podría lograr, aquí en:

_**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer War III.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
